You're All I Have
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Sequel to Make This Go On Forever. University has started and things seem to be going smooth for Hermione and Draco but something from Hermione's past is coming back to haunt her worse then before. What is it and how will she cope?
1. Welcome To University

**A/N: Back… back… back…**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_**You're All I Have**_

_Chapter One: Welcome To University_

"Nervous?"

"Mm-hmm. You?"

"Oh yeah."

They looked up at the building reading the large letters greeting them in such an intimidating manner: _**London University of Magic**_. They walked forward up the front stairs where other people were milling about. Though the London Muggle street had cars zooming past them, they couldn't be seen. Once they crossed an invisible magical barrier they vanished. All the muggles could see was a run down old building when it really was a large castle built back in the 1500's.

Professors were hurrying about, as were students who had been attending the year before. Though the newbies were obvious as they looked nervous and seemed to be standing about, waiting to be told what to do.

Hermione Granger turned to her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, looking pale with nerves.

"Do we wait here?" she asked holding her trunk in one hand and cat cage on the other.

"I guess so," said Draco with a shrug.

Summer had ended the day before. Many people had set off for their Universities the week before if they were over seas or in other parts of England. The summer had been an enjoyable one with Hermione and Draco spending it together or with friends going shopping or for drinks at Hogsmeade just like Harry suggested.

"When did you get here?" came Harry's voice as he ran up the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage, followed by Ron.

"Few minutes ago," replied Hermione, "Hedwig taking a letter to Ginny?"

Harry nodded, "She goes back to Hogwarts today as you know. She hates going back without us there with her. Colin Creevy said he would keep her company."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron laughed at the comment. Draco seemed to have gone deaf.

"So you both finally decided to board here as well then?" smiled Hermione seeing their trunks.

"Yeah well… could you imagine living at the Burrow with my Mum all year?" said Ron, "I love her and all… but she would be worse then you when it comes to doing homework."

Hermione just nodded. Silence had fallen over the front hall where everyone was standing. A man with greying black hair, blue eyes, and a few wrinkles had walked in. He was the Head of the University. His name was Donald Shelton. Many had a mixed opinion about him. Hermione found him rather attractive, not that she would admit that out loud.

"Welcome Freshman!" he said loudly, his eyes casting over the new students from worldwide, "It is a pleasure to see new faces! I am Head of this University. My name is Professor Shelton. Please, follow me into the central hall. Bring your gear."

Everyone picked their trunks and other things up and headed up the staircase behind Professor Shelton. Hermione felt like she was beginning Hogwarts again as a first year, only she was 18 now, not 11 and it wasn't Professor McGonagall leading them.

They walked through the corridor and into a large hall with numerous tables. Hermione looked around her in awe. Like Hogwarts, there was a high table for the Professors.

"Please, find a table to sit at," said Professor Shelton, "However, I doubt that will be hard to do. We must wait for the Heads of each subject to arrive before we can officially begin."

Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron sat at a nearby table with a few others. Everyone talked quietly around the large hall.

"Seems to think highly of himself, don't you think?" said Ron looking over at Professor Shelton.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione frowning at Ron.

"Just the way he talks and walks."

"Right. Well I was reading through the booklets they sent," said Hermione only she stopped at the grins Harry and Ron was giving her, "What?"

"No _London University of Magic, A History_?" asked Harry.

"Not that I could find. Besides the University is something like five hundred years younger then Hogwarts. Anyway, as I was saying, I was reading the booklets and we all will have different dormitories. Medical students sleep in one section, Quidditch another and so on and so forth."

"So… I will be sharing with Malfoy?" asked Harry as Draco looked at him in annoyance.

"Please don't start arguing. We aren't at Hogwarts anymore. There are no house divisions here," sighed Hermione wearily.

As Harry opened his mouth to answer numerous Professors started walking in greeting Professor Shelton with hellos.

"Attention!" called Professor Shelton causing silence to fill the hall, "Thankyou. Now this year not all subjects are being taught for your group as well… not all were applied for. We have Historical Studies, Medicine, Law, Auror Studies, Hit Wizard Studies, Potion Mastering, Transfiguration Degree, Herbology Degree, Charms Degree, Arithmancy Degree, and Quidditch. Well Quidditch is part of studying other subjects, I am sure most of you know that. Now, everyone has their own sections of the University they will live at, according to their subjects."

Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. She turned to Draco who was listening intently. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and saw him look down and smile softly at her.

"Appearing in front of you all now are scrolls with your class schedule, your teachers and dormitories, along with a map of the University so none of you can get lost."

Sure enough a thick scroll appeared before everyone. Hermione unrolled hers and read her schedule first. On Monday's she had Medicine theory from 9am until 12pm. Tuesdays was Medicine practical from 3pm to 6pm. She had also taken up another subject to broaden her horizons- Arithmancy. On Thursdays she would have class from 9am till 12pm. Other then that she was free to do private study. In her second year she would start doing some work at St Mungo's once or twice a week. She turned to her room location and found she was in the west wing room 304 with a witch named Nancy Winterberry from Australia.

Draco looked down at his schedule. Mondays from 9am to 12 was Law. Mondays from 3pm to 6pm Quidditch training. Tuesdays from 12pm to 3pm was Law again. Then from Tuesdays through to Saturdays from 3pm to 6pm was training. He only had Sunday's off. He looked at the room and found himself in the north wing room 123 with a guy called Darren Ryan.

"I study Mondays and Tuesdays for Hit Wizard from 9am tom 12pm. The rest is Quidditch," said Harry, "Room 120… someone called Peter Logan."

"I study the same time and days as you Harry for Auror Studies," said Ron, "South Wing room 567 a guy called Benji Stevenson."

"What wing are you in?" asked Draco looking at Hermione.

"West Wing."

"North Wing."

"Attention everyone!" called Professor Shelton, "All of you are to go find your rooms. Tomorrow is Monday and classes will begin!"

Everyone stood up, the hall filling with scraping chairs. They grabbed their luggage and all started examining the maps.

"So," said Hermione, "Floor three room 4 is what the room number means."

"Meaning I am on the first floor," said Draco reading his as him and Hermione came to a halt outside the hall.

"Floor five!" cried Ron in annoyance.

"You are in the complete opposite direction to me, Ron," said Hermione looking at him sympathetically, "Seamus?"

A familiar head whipped around and Hermione, Ron, and Harry waved.

"Hi guys," he said joining them, "None of you would be on the fifth floor, south wing?"

"Ron is," said Harry, "I'm going to go find my room now. See you later."

Hermione waved bye to Harry, then Ron, and Seamus before turning to Draco smiling.

"We haven't been separated all summer," said Draco smiling at Hermione.

"Well we have to part ways for a few hours," replied Hermione before kissing him gently, "I'll see you here for lunch okay?"

Draco nodded, "What time?"

"1pm."

Draco kissed her once more and they headed off in direction for their rooms.

**HD**

Draco glanced at the door number and muttered the password provided on the scroll. The door opened and Draco walked in. It was actually quite similar to the Head tower at Hogwarts, only there was a small kitchen area and the floor was carpeted a dark blue and there wasn't any bookcases or balcony. There was a back door though leading out to the grounds. Draco walked to the door and gasped. He could see the Quidditch pitch clearly! He looked away and looked at the three doors, one labelled bathroom and two on either side, also labelled. He walked to the nearest one with his name and walked into the white walled room with blue curtains to match the carpet. There was a comfortable king single bed with folded up blankets, a desk with a chair, set of draws, and a wardrobe. The bedside table had a lamp on it with an alarm clock that needed setting.

Draco dumped his trunk onto his bed and started unpacking. He placed a photo of him and Hermione at her parents place on the bedside table and one of his parents on his desk. He unpacked his clothes and toiletries and placed his Nimbus 2001 bedside his wardrobe before making his bed, using his own quilt – a dark forest green one with black edging. He needed some reminding of his old Slytherin house, right?

After unpacking he exited to the main room and saw a guy walking in.

The guy had light brown curly hair and brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. He was athletic looking and Draco placed him to be a beater or possibly a keeper.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked the guy.

Draco nodded, "You must be Darren Ryan then."

Darren nodded, "Yeah. I'm from America. I went to Salem."

"Hogwarts."

"Awesome. Ah… labelled our rooms I see. Must think we can't pick a room."

Draco chuckled, "Yeah. Still look like kids to them."

Darren nodded, "I might go unpack then."

**HD**

Hermione muttered the password and walked into the room. Instantly she was reminded of the old Heads tower at Hogwarts only the carpet was a beige colour with white walls with dark wooden skirting. A small kitchen area was to the left with a round table and it even had a balcony. Hermione walked past the lounges and looked at the three doors. The middle was the bathroom and hers was like where it was at Hogwarts. She walked into the white walled room and placed her trunk on her bed that was to the left of the door. It was a king-single bed with blankets that needed be put on. She let Crookshanks out and he looked around the room before wandering to the main room. Hermione looked around her room. A bedside table, a desk by the window, a wardrobe, and set of draws at the far end of the room. It was decent sized, but nowhere near as big as her old Hogwarts room.

She unpacked her clothes and put them away neatly. She stacked her books onto her desk and put parchment, quills and ink in her desk draw. On her bedside table she placed a photo of her and Draco beside the lamp and alarm clock and made her bed, using her quilt a gold and maroon one. Satisfied with everything she headed out to the main room as a brown haired girl with tanned skin and a slight freckled face came from the other room.

"You must be Hermione," she said with a thick Australian accent and a grin, "And you own the fluffy cat?"

Hermione nodded, "His name is Crookshanks. So you must be Nancy Winterberry?"

Nancy nodded and flipped her hair off her shoulder, "Lovely room this. A brilliant view. Did you look at the balcony?"

"No. I went straight to my room."

Nancy hurried over to the balcony and pushed the door open. Hermione followed her out and raised her eyebrows. It was a nice view, showing the school grounds and the City in the distance. In all honesty it made London look like it was a good twenty minutes away, which wasn't possible as it was right outside the school front doors.

"Magic does a lot," said Hermione in amazement.

"Sure does. The magic school in Australia is greatly concealed. I know Hogwarts is hidden well as well."

Hermione nodded, "To muggles it looks like a ruined castle. So what made you choose this University?"

"It's a long way from home," replied Nancy, "A long, long way. Plus, it is one of the best. How could I possibly turn it down?"

"True… about the turning down part."

"A lot of cute guys though. Have you noticed any?"

"Not really looking," smiled Hermione, "I have the hottest one of all."

"You have a boyfriend?" grinned Nancy as she inspected the kitchen.

Hermione nodded sitting on one of the dark coloured lounges, "Draco Malfoy. Blonde, tall, handsome, smart, funny… well you get the point."

"Have you got a photo of him?" asked Nancy her blue eyes looking at Hermione grinning.

Hermione nodded already liking her new dormitory mate and summoned it from her bedroom. She stood and handed it to Nancy. Nancy nodded and had a look of appreciation.

"Definitely a hot one," she said handing the picture back to Hermione, "How long have you been dating?"

"In total… let me see… about six months all up."

Nancy nodded, "You both look very much in love in the photo."

Hermione smiled, "We are. What about you? Any special person in your life?"

Nancy shook her head, "Broke up with him a month go after catching him in bed with my sister. We had dated all through sixth and seventh year."

"Oh… sorry to hear that."

Nancy shrugged, "What can I say? My sister is a whore."

Hermione gave a small smile and glanced at the clock. It was twenty to one, "Oh. I have to meet Draco for lunch. Do you want to come? I can introduce you to him and my other friends."

"You have other friends here?"

Hermione nodded, "All from Hogwarts. My two bestfriend's of eight years now. Come on. They don't bite… much."

**HD**

"Crap," said Draco glancing at the time, "Gotta get a move on."

"Why?" asked Darren curiously.

"My girlfriend and I are meeting for lunch."

"You have a girlfriend?"

Draco nodded, "Hermione Granger. You want to come? I'll introduce her to you. She will probably have some friends with her anyway."

Darren gave a shrug and tossed his magazine to the side and jumped up following Draco out of the room and along the corridor.

"How long?" asked Darren.

"Since the last break up about two months but all up six months."

"Break up?"

"Long, complicated story. You got a girl?"

"Nah. None interested me in Salem."

Draco nodded as they climbed the staircase and walked along the corridor towards the central hall. Standing outside was Hermione with a brown haired, freckled girl.

"Hey," he said walking over and greeting her with a kiss, "Hows your room?"

"Nice. Yours?"

"Same. This is Darren, my roommate."

Hermione smiled at him and gestured to Nancy, "This is Nancy… Nancy this is Draco."

"Nice to meet you," said Nancy with a smile, "Pictures sure don't lie."

Draco grinned and turned Hermione, "Have you been showing her the R rated stuff?"

Nancy and Darren both looked at Hermione with wide eyes as they entered the hall.

"There are no explicit photos. In your mind maybe," said Hermione nudging Draco in the ribs as they found a table.

"So, Darren you sound American," said Hermione as she picked the onion from her salad and placed it on Draco's plate as he picked the cucumber from his and put it on Hermione's plate.

Darren and Nancy both watched the pair in amazement before answering.

"Ah yeah. I went to Salem Institute of Magic. Quidditch captain and keeper of my team," said Darren eating his hot chips.

"Awesome. I was Quidditch captain and seeker," said Draco eating some of his steak.

"I was Head Girl," shrugged Hermione.

"Same," said Nancy.

"Mind if we join?" came Harry's voice, "This is Peter."

"Sit down," said Hermione gesturing to the spare seats, "We all need to make friends here."

"Peter, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger and her boyfriend," said Harry.

Peter, a guy with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes nodded too them, "Hello."

"Draco Malfoy," said Draco nodding too him.

"Darren Ryan," waved Darren.

"Nancy Winterberry," grinned Nancy.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron walking over, "Hey Harry, Herms. This is Benji and well you know Seamus."

Seamus took a seat, as did Ron and Benji a happy looking guy with blue eyes and tan brown coloured hair.

"Where is your room mate, Seamus?" asked Hermione.

"Not arriving till second semester. They are doing a semester overseas," said Seamus.

Everyone began chatting, getting to know each other. Hermione noticed though that Nancy had taken a shine to Benji, who was a very charming young man and seemed interested in her even. So far University had gotten off to a brilliant start.

**HD**

"Line up!" barked the man, "Come on, this is the big team. Not minor school stuff anymore!"

The students lined up, a mixture of man and women from all over England, and the world.

"Check this out Willa. We have enough for a national team and a league team- do you know what the problem is?"

"No."

"Two top seekers," he barked, "I already have others spots chosen. We need to sort out which seeker belongs where. Potter! Malfoy! Follow me. Willa, whip these others into shape for me."

Willa nodded and smiled at Harry and Draco as they passed her. She was an attractive woman in her late twenties with long black hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and brown eyes. Draco returned the smile but looked away as Harry cleared his throat beside him, mainly in warning.

"Right," said the man, "Mount your brooms and start lapping the pitch. I will blow my whistle when the snitch is released. Whoever catches it three times before the other goes on the national team and the other is on the league team."

Draco and Harry mounted their brooms and took off to the air flying around the grand pitch. It was similar to Hogwarts but the stands were made of stone with cushioned seats. A whistle sounded and Harry and Draco instantly saw the snitch. The pair flew towards it at full speed, each pushing their brooms to edge ahead of the other. Harry's hands clamped over the snitch first and they both landed.

"Good, good," said the man, "One to Potter then. Back in the air! Now!"

They took off again and started lapping around the pitch for a few minutes before the snitch was let out once more. Draco caught sight first, managing to reach it before Harry did. Once again they were back in the air and within seconds the snitch was released once more. Both Draco and Harry went for it in unison with Harry closing his hand around it again. Draco ignored his growing frustration and they took to the skies yet again.

The whistled sounded and both started searching for the snitch. As they flew around the goal posts both caught sight of it. Leaning forward on their brooms and flew towards the ground. Twenty feet, thirty feet. The snitch zipped upwards and they pulled up, still rocketing towards the snitch. Draco reached out and snatched it just before Harry.

"Alright. Now you both know this is the last chance," said the man, "I am going to release the snitch first, and then on my whistle you both will mount your brooms and go find it."

The snitch was released and after a good thirty seconds the coach sounded his whistle. Harry and Draco mounted and kicked off racing through the air looking for the snitch. As Draco turned the goal posts his eyes landed on something glinting. He took of towards it, just as Harry did the same. Both were coming from opposite directions of the pitch and if they collided, it would be head on. Draco leaned forward urging his broom to go faster. But it was pointless. Harry's Firebolt beat him too it. Draco would be on the league team and Harry, the National.

With a sigh Draco landed smoothly.

"Really close," said the coach, "Come on. Best go tell Willa you're on her team Malfoy. Potter, your on mine."

Draco and Harry followed the coach away from the pitch to the training field where Willa had the others running laps.

"Willa, Malfoy will be on your team," said the coach.

Willa looked at Draco and nodded, "Excellent. You want your players then Al?"

Al nodded and yelled out in a barking voice; "Winston, Smith, Cahill, Suarez, Jensen, and Lee – with me now!"

The six player followed Al and Harry towards the pitch leaving Draco with Willa, Peter, Darren, and four others – 3 girls and another guy.

"Alright. Draco is our seeker for the league team," said Willa, "Now I used to play for the Ireland team. My name is Willa Troy."

"I thought you looked familiar!" cried Draco, "You played in the World Cup! I was only 14 then… how old were you?"

"24. 28 now but I quit when I became pregnant. Now here I am coaching the University's league team – Thunderbolts. Did any of you get the blue Quidditch robes?"

Draco nodded; well Hermione actually gave them to him for Christmas.

"Good," said Willa smiling, "All you will need to do is stick these onto the back," she reached into a container beside her and pulled out a silver Thunderbolt image that would need sewing onto their robes, "See? Now you will get paid for playing on this team. You will however not have big fan bases, as this is the first year. Your first match is against the Chudley Cannons in two months. So we have a lot of training to do from this day on."

Willa handed out the Thunderbolt shapes and Draco placed his with his bag of gear before training got underway with Willa making them run twenty laps before moving onto weight lifting.

"I need you in shape!" she ordered, "You need to be at your peak fitness to beat the Canons! They are a big team! Hard to beat!"

**HD**

Hermione and Nancy watched as the Quidditch players trained while sitting under a tree doing homework from their first lesson.

"Anaemic… lack of blood," said Nancy, "Something like that?"

"The explanations on page 10 in the first chapter of _Study of Medicine, Book One_. Finished the first page of questions," said Hermione turning to the second page, "So… you and Benji."

Nancy looked up from writing down the answer a look of amusement on her face, "What about us?"

"I saw the way you both flirted over lunch… then dinner… then breakfast and then lunch," laughed Hermione as thunder rumbled above them, "Come on. Storms roll in fast here."

They stood and headed inside as the whistled sounded for end of practise for the Quidditch players. Hermione and Nancy were heading for their room when Draco caught up to them with Darren and Peter.

He kissed Hermione on the cheek and grinned cheekily at her.

"Hello you," said Hermione, "You need a shower."

"Yeah… I know I do. Got onto the league team."

"Oh that's great, isn't it?"

"Would have made the National Junior team if I had caught the snitch before Potter," shrugged Draco.

"Nah, man. Most of the league players get chosen to go on National teams anyway," said Darren, "Besides the league team isn't in the junior rank is it?"

"Good point," said Draco with a nod from Peter.

"Men and their testosterone," sighed Nancy earning a laugh from Hermione, "Its not about how hard you throw it but at what level you play it."

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco goodbye as he hurried off to have a shower and join them for dinner as Hermione and Nancy headed to their room to put their books away.

"Evening ladies," said Professor Shelton smiling at them both, Hermione longer though.

"Good evening, Professor Shelton," replied Hermione and Nancy in unison.

"A good first day I hope, Miss Granger?"

"Ah, yes sir. Professor Hill is a wonderful teacher," said Hermione with a smile.

"Excellent. Be sure to check the library for resources. It has every text imaginable there. Have a good evening."

The Professor walked off and Nancy gave a laugh.

"What?" asked Hermione, "Nancy, what is it?"

"He was totally checking you out!"

Hermione frowned, "The guy would be married."

"No way. His wife up and left him for the old History Head Professor a year and a half ago. That man has shagged half of the female population since the separation. And apparently a teenager last summer. That is why many of the Professors don't like him. He has lost a lot of respect."

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione quite shocked that she didn't know.

"I have heard stories today."

"Well, who says they are true then?" replied Hermione though she did find it unnerving the way Professor Shelton did look at her.

**A/N: There you go. I thought it would be cool to have a former Ireland player train the league team. I have no idea if Troy was a guy or girl, so I made Troy a girl. Willa Troy.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Interruptions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter for this.**

_Chapter Two: Interruptions_

The first week of University passed with a breeze. Everyone was slowly but surely adjusting to the new lifestyle and despite not having many classes the work load was just as heavy, if not heavier. The new group of friends continued to get to know each other and always ate together.

Saturday arrived and Hermione found her self spending it in her room studying for her first assignment. Nancy was still asleep from staying up late chatting to Benji.

Hermione frowned and closed her book rubbing her forehead from a headache. She needed a break for a while. Glancing at her watch she saw it was 11am. She slipped on some shoes and headed for the central hall to grab a snack.

"I was coming to find you," said Draco as Hermione turned a corner and almost ran into him.

"Don't you have training?" frowned Hermione looking at him curiously.

"Nah, not until this afternoon."

Hermione linked hands with him and the pair continued for the central hall together.

"But I was coming to ask what you are doing tonight?" said Draco, "I was thinking after training we could go out and spend some time together- alone."

"Awww, you miss being with me," teased Hermione affectionately with a laugh, "What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner then we could go see one of those muggle movies you like."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds nice. But why don't we go to the manor?"

Draco frowned and looked at Hermione, "I thought you hated that place."

Hermione shrugged, "We had a bad time… we can't let that keep us away from your home. Besides we could spend the weekend there and return Monday morning for classes. Just you and me."

"Okay then. So what do you want to do now?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when someone spoke to her.

"Ah, Miss Granger. We meet again."

Hermione and Draco looked away from each other and over to the one who had spoken, Professor Shelton.

"Professor Shelton," said Hermione with a half smile, "I guess we do meet again."

"And this charming young man… aren't you one of the Quidditch players?"

Draco nodded, "Draco Malfoy. I'm seeker for the Thunderbolts."

Professor Shelton nodded and glanced at their entwined fingers and looked up smiling, "I had the pleasure of knowing your father. He attended this University the same time as I did… years ago of course."

"I never knew that."

Hermione knew Draco found it awkward to talk about his parents and even now he was looking anywhere but at the Professor.

"What did you study, sir?" asked Hermione hastily.

Professor Shelton beamed at the question and looked at Hermione warmly, "Transfiguration, and Potions. Most interesting topics."

"Fascinating, I'm sure."

"Yes, yes, well sorry to hold you both up. Good day to you both."

Professor Shelton walked off and Hermione looked at Draco silently. He cleared his throat and glanced at Hermione.

"I'm fine," he said.

Hermione just nodded, "Why don't we get something to eat and go for a walk outside?"

Draco nodded and gave Hermione a half smile trying to act like he really was fine.

**HD**

"My father truly never told me he went to University," said Draco as him and Hermione sat under a shady tree, Hermione in front of Draco leaning on him, as his arms wrapped around her snugly, "Must of hated it then."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She never really did when he spoke about his parents.

"Have you heard from your parents?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. I sent them a letter the other day and got one back. They say hello to you and hope you are enjoying your sport."

Draco nodded. He did get along with Elle and Sam. Sam told him all about a muggle sport called Soccer/Football – it depended on what you wanted to call it. Both ended up watching matches on television and Draco even watched the movies called _Goal_ and _Bend It Like Beckham_.

"Did your father mention anything about Soccer?" asked Draco.

"No. Well it was Mum who wrote the letter so I suppose she disagreed on filling it with soccer news," replied Hermione looking down at the ring on her finger. Draco had given her the promise ring again during the holidays and Hermione never took it off. When her grandmother had seen it, she instantly assumed Hermione was pregnant and engaged. It had taken weeks to convince her otherwise.

"Something wrong?" asked Draco seeing Hermione looking at the ring.

"No… I just like looking at it."

Draco chuckled and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Maybe one day you will have another one to replace it with."

Hermione smiled and turned her head to look at him, "Definitely one day. I don't want any maybes about it."

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly only breaking apart when someone cleared their throat. Both looked up and saw Darren looking at them awkwardly.

"What's up?" asked Draco who had become good friends with Darren in the one week.

"Coach Troy is calling an early practise," said Darren, "We got to go now."

Hermione and Draco stood up. Draco gave Hermione a guilty look as Darren walked off to give them space.

"Sorry."

"It isn't your fault," replied Hermione with a bright smile, "I should get back to studying anyway. Nancy is probably wondering where I am too."

"Alright. Well I will meet at six in the entrance corridor."

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco goodbye before he ran off after Darren. Hermione watched with a laugh as Draco jumped up on Darren's shoulder's nearly knocking the guy over as Draco landed beside him laughing. Hermione was glad to see Draco so happy after the dramatic year before. He no longer seemed someone burdened by troubles and it definitely showed in more ways then one.

**HD**

"Aren't you coming for dinner?" said Nancy later that day as Hermione exited her room with a small suitcase.

"No, Draco and I are going away for the weekend," said Hermione smiling, "Some alone time. Besides you can have this place to yourself, you know, invite Benji over… dinner, some talk… you get what I mean?"

Nancy rolled her eyes grinning, "Bad news on the Benji front. He has a girlfriend working at the Ministry."

"That sucks."

Nancy nodded then shrugged, "Ah, there is more then one guy around here. A castle full of them!"

Hermione chuckled and nodded, "Precisely. I'll see you on Monday."

"Have fun."

Hermione grinned and left humming to her self the entire way. At the entrance corridor she took a seat on one of the benches. She was a few minutes early but she didn't mind. She settled her self with a textbook and began re-reading one of the chapters from that weeks lesson. Slowly she slipped into deep thought, mulling over some facts and comparing them to others. When she glanced at her watch she saw an hour had passed. Hermione looked around and saw no sight of Draco.

With a sigh, she figured training was running over time and turned back to her book flipping the page to revision questions. She went through them in silence, reciting the answers inside her mind and correcting ones not entirely precise. Again she glanced at her watch to see another forty-five minutes had passed. With a sigh, Hermione slammed her book shut and stood up heading back to her room. Nancy, who had been to dinner, looked up at Hermione in surprise.

"What are you doing back?" she cried jumping up, "Did you and Draco fight?"

"No. He didn't show up," said Hermione trying to hide her annoyance, "Didn't even send me a letter to explain why he couldn't make it."

Nancy gave Hermione a sympathetic look, "You know, I have some chocolate here."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to go get a late dinner and maybe come back and go to bed early."

"Alright then."

**HD**

"Again!" cried Willa, "Do it again!"

Draco panted and leaned back shaking his head, "I've done it more then enough already. I'm exhausted."

Willa gave a sigh and nodded, "Alright. Well it is getting late. I'll see you Monday."

Draco nodded and landed on the ground. He grabbed his bag and pulled his watch out and cursed at the time. Hermione would be pissed with him for waiting so long. He headed directly to the entrance corridor and found it empty. He looked around him in hopes to see Hermione sitting somewhere, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit!" cried Draco.

He had been kept back to work on his wronski feint. He didn't know it was so late as his mind was entirely focused on Quidditch. He dashed up the corridor and staircase, almost colliding with Willa her self.

"Surely at your age you would know running in the corridors is dangerous, Draco?" she said with an amused look.

"Sorry. I was meant to meet my girlfriend at 6 and it is now 8," said Draco, "I should go shower and find her."

Willa nodded, "Sorry too hold you back so long."

"I should have sent her a letter."

Willa smiled, "We all screw up at one time or another. I have to get home. My fiancée and son are probably waiting. See you later, Draco."

Draco waved and hurried off not even glancing in the hall to see that his girlfriend was sitting at a table miserably eating her dinner.

**HD**

"Why so glum, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up in surprise to see Professor Shelton taking a seat opposite her, "Oh just tired."

"Well when one is tired they generally yawn or _look_ tired. I am assuming you are making up an excuse, hence lying to me."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and made an attempt to smile, "It's nothing, really."

Professor Shelton smiled and reached out, patting her hand, letting it linger for a few moments until Hermione pulled away uncomfortably.

"Well, I should get a move on. Things to do."

Hermione just nodded and the Headmaster left before Harry and Ron arrived frowning.

"What a sleaze," said Ron instantly, "You're lucky we came here. Did he do anything else?"

"No. He is probably overly friendly," suggested Hermione, "Haven't either of you eaten?"

"No," grumbled Ron, "I'm swamped with study already."

"Quidditch," replied Harry as Hermione looked at him, "I thought Oliver was bad…"

**HD**

"You missed her about twenty minutes ago," said Nancy standing at the door looking at Draco, "She arrived and left for dinner – looking utterly miserable."

"Hey leave the guilt trip to Hermione," said Draco before he hurried off at a run to the central hall.

Ten minutes later he came to a halt to only find Harry and Ron sitting at the table eating. He hurried over to them and was greeted with cold looks.

"Was Hermione here?" asked Draco.

"Just left for the library I think," said Harry, "Did you upset her or something? She looked it."

"Quidditch," was all Draco answered with before leaving at a run.

He weaved through the castle, up two flights and along two corridors before reaching a library that was two times the size of the Hogwarts Library. He walked in quietly and headed to the table section. Students were scattered throughout it, their heads bent down looking at books or writing notes down hastily. Draco scanned the room and spotted Hermione towards the back flipping through an extremely thick book. He hurried over to her and knelt down beside her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, though he still got the 'shhh!' aimed directly at him, "I was kept back at training… I should have sent you a letter explaining."

Hermione just nodded her hand pausing in turning the pages. She glanced at him and saw his guilty face and gave a sigh.

"Couldn't you have gotten Darren to come say something?" said Hermione softly.

"Yeah I could have. I didn't think and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"It just seems we are constantly getting interrupted whenever we try to spend time together."

"Then lets leave now before something else interrupts our time together."

Hermione nodded and shut the book packing her things. They hurriedly left the library and went down the corridor together giggling.

"I'll meet you here," said Hermione, "In twenty minutes. I have to get my things."

"Same," said Draco.

They parted with a kiss and hurried off, both grinning broadly once more.

**HD**

"Going away for the weekend, mate?" asked Darren as Draco exited his room with a knapsack.

"Yeah. My place with Hermione. Finally get to spend some alone time that won't be interrupted."

"How long did Coach Troy keep you back for?"

"Till 8," sighed Draco, "I totally lost track of time. Hermione was really pissed with me."

"You know, Coach Troy is hot."

Draco shrugged, "Never really noticed."

Darren chuckled, "Taken guys never do. Ah, Hermione is a beauty anyway. So is her friend Nancy."

"Yeah? Why don't you get to know Nancy then?"

"She has her eyes on Benji."

"Benji is a taken man. He was talking about his girlfriend the other night."

Darren nodded, "I might get to know Nancy then."

Draco smiled and left for the entrance corridor once more. He made his way to the corridor and stood around waiting… and waiting.

"Malfoy!"

Draco looked up and saw Harry running towards him, "What is it? Why do you have blood on your clo- where is Hermione?"

"St Mungo's."

**HD**

Draco jumped out of the elevator and pelted along the corridor and around the corner. He skidded to a halt as he saw people standing around the waiting area ranging from the Weasley's to the Grangers and other people. Draco recognised his former Professor, Lupin, and the half giant Hagrid.

"What's going on?" asked Draco loudly as Harry and Ron arrived panting behind them.

"I found her on the floor covered in blood," said Harry, "She was alone."

Draco turned around to find Elle beside him. He gave her a hug but they still didn't clear up the confusion of what was going on. Why was Hermione covered in blood? What happened to her? What was going on now?

Draco sat down then stood up to start pacing. An hour ticked past followed by another. Healers ran back and forth saying nothing. Nurses brought them drinks and a tray of food that was left untouched.

Finally as the time ticked to 1am a Healer came out to talk to them. He gave them a rather grim look.

"She has been cursed," he said, "And an old wound of her's reopened. We have managed to stop the bleeding and replenish her blood supply."

"What do you mean our daughter has been cursed?" demanded Sam with one arm around his wife.

"A bad spell has been placed on your daughter. We have had all our top curse breakers come in to try and break it but it is a powerful curse. Who ever attacked her originally has touched her again and completed something they had obviously set out to do previously."

"What type of spell is it?"

"We can only guess it is to try and kill her in some way. The curse could kill her in days or weeks, maybe even years. The curser wants Miss Granger for themselves."

"In what way?" asked Draco.

"Well, these type are curses are usually casted by someone who has an infatuation with their prey. They may only see the person once but try to mark them in someway, knowing they will see the person again and would then be able to take them for themselves. It may only be a sexual thing or a long-term thing where they want them for a lifetime. If they cannot have the person they place a dark curse upon them that will eventually kill them. They see it as if they cannot have them then no one can."

"Oh God," cried Elle hugging her husband in tears.

Draco sat down suddenly feeling weak kneed. He placed a hand over his mouth, staring at the ground in shock as everyone reacted in their own way. Harry seemed stunned to silence. Ron was pacing, his fists clenched. Mrs Weasley was taking deep breaths as Mr Weasley, sat like Draco. Lupin was staring at a nearby water bubbler not blinking. Hagrid had tears in his eyes and was blinking them away furiously.

"We have to tell Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, "Hermione is her bestfriend."

"Malfoy," said Ron in a croaky voice, "You should tell Parkinson and Bulstrode."

"You are all acting like she is going to die!" shouted Draco suddenly, "I am not about to give up on Hermione like that!"

"Malfoy is right," said Harry stunning Ron even more, "We have to search for an answer and find out who has cursed Hermione."

"But what do we tell Hermione?" asked Elle looking dreadfully pale with fear, "Do we tell her?"

Everyone turned to the Healer expectantly. He seemed quite surprised at the sudden attention everyone was showing him.

"Er… well to tell Miss Granger could cause her to panic and exhaust her self in searching for ways to undo the curse put upon her," said the Healer, "This may cause the curse to kill her faster. To not tell her may make her wonder what you are hiding from her if she suspects something is up. Again, this will cause her to search for the answer and well… possibly cause the curse to kill her faster. In the end it is 50-50 chance."

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Sam spoke up.

"I say don't tell her. Not until an answer has been found or the culprit at least."

"So just act like everything is fine then?" said Elle looking worried, "At least try too?"

Draco nodded in agreement as did everyone else. He cleared his throat and looked at the Healer, "Can we go see her now?"

"Only family."

"Draco is her boyfriend," said Sam, "He can see her, right? And Harry and Ron are like her brothers."

"If you say they can see her, then we cannot stop them," answered the Healer, "I'll show you to her ward."

Draco, the Grangers, Harry, and Ron walked down the corridor before coming to a halt outside ward 13.

"How appropriate," muttered Harry darkly at the room number.

"Sam, Elle, you go in first," said Draco to the worried parents.

They both nodded and headed in not coming out till ten minutes later. Harry and Ron went in next and left Draco waiting impatiently for near twenty minutes. The two walked out and Draco headed in. Hermione gave him a sleepy smile and held her hand out to him.

"Hey," he said taking hold of her hand, "How you feeling?"

"Sleepy. Sorry for this," said Hermione gesturing around the room and at her self.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I'm just glad you are okay."

Hermione just nodded and sighed, "My parents look terrified."

"They were scared about losing you. That's all," lied Draco smoothly, though hating it, "So was I."

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Hermione squeezing his hand, "But… I just want to know who attacked me. Do… do you think it was the same person who attacked me during the war?"

Draco felt like his jaw had been glued closed as he went to answer Hermione. The longer he was silent the more suspicious she became. Hermione frowned at Draco as he finally opened his mouth.

"That person was a Death Eater and a majority of the Death Eaters have been locked up, haven't they? So I highly doubt it. But don't you worry. The Auror department will find whoever did this and they will be locked away for a very, very long time."

Draco meant every single word, except for the first part. Hermione, however, nodded in agreement and gave a slight yawn.

"You get some rest," said Draco, "I promise to be here in the morning."

Hermione nodded and gave a sleepy smile before closing her eyes, clutching Draco's hand tightly as though scared he would be gone when she woke up.

**A/N: Hmmm… what do you think about that? Hermione's life is on the line with the curse. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. The Vow

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in updating. Moving and work does that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine except the plot, which is thickening!**

_Chapter Three: The Vow_

"Just isn't fair," said Elle watching her daughter sleep from the rooms doorway.

Draco was still by her side, his hand, firmly holding hers. Harry and Ron said nothing to Elle's comment as she stepped away from the door and sat down beside her silent husband.

"I knew raving lunatics existed," said Sam finally, "But I never knew my own daughter would fall prey to them."

"Surely there is a simple cure," persisted Elle as Lupin arrived with some coffees, "You can do magic!"

"Magic isn't the answer to everything," said Lupin handing Elle her coffee, "Even magic has its flaws. But if dark magic caused this then I can promise I will help in searching for the cure."

"So will I," added Harry.

"And me," nodded Ron, "We won't let Hermione die."

Elle just nodded and wiped away a few tears, "Sam, perhaps we should head home and get some rest. Sitting here is making me worry more and if Hermione wakes again, I don't think I will be able to keep it secret in this state."

Sam nodded and helped his wife stand. Lupin left with them to show them out of the Hospital. Harry gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"I can't think of anyone who could do this to Hermione," said Harry, "It was obviously the same person from the war."

"That really tells us a lot," replied Ron sarcastically, "It could have been anyone Harry! It could have been Wormtail, MacNair, or I don't know, You-Know-Who himself!"

Harry frowned and stood up pacing. He turned on his foot and looked up before stopping in surprise.

"Hagrid told me. I had to come. McGonagall let me."

Ginny engulfed Harry in a hug before looking in the ward silently. Draco looked up and gestured for her to enter. He took his hand from Hermione causing her to stir and wake up.

"Ginny's here," said Draco quietly standing up, "I'm just going to stretch my legs for a bit."

Hermione nodded and turned to Ginny with a small smile. Ginny stepped closer and looked at Hermione with wide brown eyes.

"Gin, I'm fine. I'm breathing aren't I?" said Hermione, "I'll be released tomorrow no doubt."

"Do you know who did it?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head frowning, "Whoever did reopened the scar… from the war."

Ginny nodded slightly and let out a deep breath, "Hagrid was distraught. Pomfrey had to give him a calming potion before he could tell us what happened."

"Aw Gin," said Hermione noticing the badge, "You got Head Girl. Why didn't you say anything?"

"With Fred and George around?" grinned Ginny, "I owled Mum telling her once I got to Hogwarts. For a gift I'm getting a new broomstick. I got to stay on the team as Chaser."

"That's great news."

Ginny smiled with a nod, "You look half asleep. I'll let you rest and well, if I send you the date for the first Hogsmeade visit will you, Harry, and Ron meet me there? Bring Draco and any new friends if you want."

Hermione nodded, "Definitely."

Ginny grinned and half hugged Hermione goodbye before heading out. When she stepped into the waiting room she spotted Harry, Ron, Draco, and Lupin standing over by the water bubbler talking seriously. Ginny walked over frowning as they looked at her.

"How serious is it?" demanded Ginny quietly, "I have a right to know."

"She's been cursed Ginny," said Harry before Lupin took over explaining everything in detail.

By the end Ginny was in tears, shaking. She took a deep breath trying to compose her self, pushing Harry's hands away, "She could _die_?"

Lupin nodded grimly, "We are going to try and find the answer. But I need to double check some records of Pomfrey's at the school."

"I'm heading back now," said Ginny in a croaky voice as she furiously wiped away a few more tears.

"Well I can apperate you to the gates. Save taking the Knight Bus."

Draco said goodbye and headed to the ward finding Hermione sound asleep. He watched her silently vowing to himself that whoever did this to Hermione would pay – dearly.

**HD**

The next morning arrived with Hermione waking to find Draco slumped in his seat asleep. Carefully, Hermione pushed the blankets back and slid her gown up slightly to see the white patch covering her scar. She peeled it back revealing the ugly red scar, looking as if it hadn't been reopened last night. With a deep breath Hermione covered it back up and climbed out of her bed. She stepped over to Draco and shook him gently causing him to jump awake looking startled. He blinked a few times looking at Hermione blankly before he remembered everything.

"Get back in bed," he said standing, "Your leg-"

"Is perfectly fine," said Hermione, "It just looks like the scar again. That's all."

"Yeah, but you never know what could happen to it."

Hermione frowned, "Like what? It could spilt open on its own terms?"

Draco shrugged in reply, "How do you feel otherwise?"

"I feel fine. Can we go now? I hate hospitals and I want to leave before they bring the food around," cringed Hermione. The thought of food made her queasy.

Draco just nodded putting it down to Hermione hating hospital food. He left the ward to find her doctor as Hermione sat on her bed looking silently around the room trying to remember what happened the night before.

_Hermione hurried along the corridor with her bag. She'd given Nancy instructions on what to feed Crookshanks and not to worry about him making messes; he knew how to use the kitty litter tray. She rounded a corner and everything went black. She couldn't see anything and instantly realised someone was using Instant Darkness Powder. She pulled her wand out walking quietly, though the person would know where she was anyway. Then it happened, someone grabbed her from behind, slammed her to the ground and a sharp pain came from her leg causing her to scream loudly. A hand clamped over her mouth muffling her cry with the persons face inches from her own as she could feel the breath tickling her face._

"_In time… in time," came a low hissing growl._

_Then they were gone and Hermione felt her head go light and dizzy like. She moved her hand down to her leg and felt something wet and sticky. She was bleeding, possibly dying. She didn't know, all she cared about was drifting off into the coming darkness._

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry peering at her worriedly. Hermione shook her head and covered her mouth gesturing to a nearby bowl urgently.

"Ron, the bowl!" said Harry, "Hermione's going to be sick!"

Ron hastily grabbed it and tossed it to Harry who handed it to Hermione just in time. He looked away in disgust as Ron casually left the room muttering something about a glass of water for Hermione. When Hermione finished, Harry handed her a damp cloth he'd gotten from the sink in the corner of the ward.

"Thanks," muttered Hermione, "Where's Draco?"

"Getting coffee. Your Doctor won't be long he said."

Hermione nodded, "Whoever attacked me was a man, Harry."

"You remember something?"

"I remember everything," replied Hermione cringing as her stomach felt queasy once more.

"Just wait a second, will you?" said Harry quickly leaving the room and coming back in with Ron who was holding a glass of water, which he handed to Hermione and Draco who looked from Hermione and the bowl Hermione still had hold of.

"Where is my wand?" sighed Hermione looking around.

Draco grabbed it from a pile of clothes on a nearby chair and handed it to Hermione. Hermione pointed it at the bowl and the sick vanished.

"That's better," murmured Hermione still looking rather pale, "How long will the Doctor take?"

"Half an hour," said Draco, "Why'd you call us in here for, Potter?"

Harry looked at Hermione silently before turning back to Draco, "Hermione remembers everything."

Now Draco and Ron looked at Hermione wide-eyed. Hermione gave them both curious looks feeling as if something was going on that she didn't know about.

"Can you tell us?" asked Ron prompting Hermione along.

"Er, right," said Hermione before telling them what she remembered happening. When she finished Draco, Harry, and Ron were looking more frustrated then ever, "I'm sorry. But I don't know who it was."

"It could have been anyone," said Ron in a frustrated tone, "But obviously someone will exceptional skills in the Dark Arts."

"Can't we just forget about it?" sighed Hermione, "Why dwell on something that can't be changed?"

All three men held back comments that they couldn't. It would only cause Hermione to suspect something was going on. She was already giving them curious looks before it suddenly turned into one of someone looking extremely ill.

"Not again," she groaned vomiting into the bowl once more.

"Yeah, I can't handle vomit," said Ron leaving once more.

"Morning all!" said the Healer cheerfully as he walked in, "Oh dear. That looks quite nasty."

Hermione gave a nod and used the washer once more as the Healer cleared the vomit away, "Second time this morning. Could it be a side affect from last night?"

Hermione watched the Healer shoot Draco a glance before shaking his head, "Possibly the flu. But I highly doubt there is any linking between last night and the vomiting. Now lets see how the wound is," He peeled away the patch and beamed, "Ah look at that. A full recovery! I dare say you can head home and rest up until the flu passes."

"Any other precautions?" asked Draco quite bluntly.

"Keep an eye on the scar in case any odd changes take place."

Hermione nodded, though she found the request rather odd. Harry left so Hermione could change, though Draco remained. As Hermione pulled her jeans on, she checked for any bloodstains.

"Your mother got rid of the other pair and brought you those instead," said Draco.

Hermione nodded and buckled her belt up and finished buttoning her blouse up before slipping her shoes on and facing Draco, "I don't think it is the flu."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed, "Whenever I get the flu I generally get a horrible headache and feel like sleeping it off. I don't feel that at all… and one time… one time we weren't careful."

"Oh. I see."

"And I'm late. Really late. Being me I put it down to other reasons – stress from University but that seems ridiculous considering I was due almost four weeks ago."

"You could be a month along and you never said anything?" cried Draco.

"I didn't want to admit the fact to myself that I could be bloody pregnant, Draco!" snapped Hermione, "Imagine what my parents would say and well, my Grandmother would do her entire 'I told you so' routine!"

"Only we aren't engaged," sighed Draco sitting on the edge of the bed, "Well we are here, so we may as well get a test done."

Hermione nodded looking nervous at the fact she could very likely be pregnant, "Oh Merlin… we need to get rid of Harry and Ron before we go."

"I'll tell them you will be a while and will see them at the University."

Hermione nodded and Draco left. As he shut the door behind him Hermione turned to the mirror and imagined her self heavily pregnant. She shook her head and turned back around as Draco walked back in.

"They said they'll visit you at your room later on," he said before hugging Hermione, "No matter what, you know I will stay with you through it all."

Hermione nodded, though she still felt horribly nervous and nauseous.

**HD**

"Alright, just hop up onto the bed there," said the woman with a warm smile, "Lay down and could you just lift your shirt a bit?"

Hermione did as she was told. Draco stood to the side looking on silently as the Healer tapped her wand twice on Hermione's flat stomach before a blinding light appeared and formed the letter P. The Healer tapped Hermione's stomach again and the letter vanished.

"Alright, we're done."

Hermione pulled her shirt down and sat up with Draco moving to her side. Both looked at the witch who was finding a form of some sort.

"Well you are definitely pregnant," she said, "I would say you are due in May around the second week."

Hermione paled and gripped Draco's hand tightly. Draco looked at Hermione shocked but he was more worried about the fact that being pregnant could complicate matters for Hermione seeing as she was cursed.

"This is a form for you both. Write down your current details and I will send a letter informing you of when to come in for the check up. It will most likely be in November."

Hermione took the form and quill. She took a deep breath and wrote everything down for her and Draco. Both signed it and left in silence.

"Pregnant," whispered Hermione five minutes later as they arrived at the Universities front steps. Hermione sat down and Draco sat beside her, "Nineteen in a week and three days and I am _pregnant_. First year of University as well. Won't that look good at the ten-year reunion at Hogwarts? 'Oh hi Lavender, meet my ten year old child!' I can't believe it!"

"Hermione, stop stressing," said Draco softly.

"Stop stressing?" cried Hermione looking at him, "I have every right to stress!"

Draco knew Hermione did, for more then one reason but he didn't know what was going to happen now. The pregnancy really complicated things now. Everything looked ten times worse.

"This is a shock for me as well you know?" pointed out Draco looking at Hermione watching the comment sink in.

Hermione took a deep breath and placed one hand on his knee as she rested her head on his shoulder. Draco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead, "We'll get through this. I promise."

"Draco this could make or break us. You realise that, right?"

Draco nodded, "Come on. Are you going to tell your friends?"

"I think we should tell my parents first," said Hermione looking worried, "Then tell our friends."

**HD**

"Honey!" cried Elle hugging her daughter after opening the front door, "Your father and I were so worried!"

"I'm fine Mum," said Hermione, "The wound is a scar again, so no worries about that."

Draco casted Elle a look that Hermione didn't see. There was something to worry about and both knew it.

"Where is Dad?" asked Hermione.

"Out the back weeding the garden. Go sit in the living room. I'll just go get him," instructed Elle.

Hermione and Draco entered the long living room. The television was on with a morning movie showing and the ironing table was set up showing Elle at been in the middle of ironing one of her work shirts. A few moments later Sam and Elle appeared. Sam engulfed his daughter into a hug and shook hands with Draco before all sat down.

"How you feeling Sweetheart?" asked Sam looking fondly at his daughter.

"Nervous actually," said Hermione with a slight strained smile.

"Why?" asked Elle suddenly, glancing at Draco.

"Er… you have to promise you won't be mad," said Hermione gripping onto Draco's hand tightly.

The house phone rang but Elle and Sam ignored it, continuing to look at Hermione with a frown.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Elle are you there? It's your mother!" came Hermione's grandmother's voice over the answering machine, "Elle I know you are there!"

"In a moment Mum," muttered Elle distractedly, keeping her eyes on Hermione.

"I'm… I'm p-pregnant," said Hermione closing her eyes as she finished the sentence.

"Oh dear… God… I better go answer the… the phone," said Elle standing and leaving the room.

Sam remained seated his eyes looking intently at the television that showed Hilary Duff as Lizzie McGuire. Hermione glanced at Draco who squeezed her hand reassuringly. Elle walked back in having gotten off the phone. She looked at Hermione and turned to leave when Sam spoke.

"Sit Elle," he ordered, "We need to accept this."

Elle returned to her seat and sat on the very edge in case she needed to leave hastily.

"It wasn't planned," said Hermione honestly, "But I can't change what happened and Draco and I know we should have been more careful."

"Just let me accept the fact that my daughter is sexually active first," said Elle in a strained composed voice.

Hermione held back an annoyed look and simply glanced down at her hands, one still clutching Draco's hand tightly.

"Mum, please. I wasn't going to stay innocent forever."

"Draco," spoke up Sam cutting off his wife from commenting back to their daughter, "Will you stay with Hermione throughout all of this?"

"Yes sir. I swear on my parents grave I will not leave Hermione," vowed Draco.

Sam nodded, "When are you due, Hermione?"

"Second week in May."

Sam nodded and smiled softly before looking at Elle, "We have until then to prepare for our first grandchild."

Elle merely nodded and muttered something about cleaning the bathroom.

"She'll come around," assured Sam at Hermione's devastated face.

**HD**

Harry looked stunned. Ron looked confused. Nancy and Darren seemed surprised while Benji, Seamus, and Peter didn't know what to make of the situation. Hermione and Draco were both silent waiting for some form of response from their friends.

"Pregnant?" asked Ron finally.

Hermione nodded.

"So… so… so that means… you both are going to be parents? At eighteen, nineteen?" asked Harry.

"Looks that way," nodded Hermione.

"But what about-" started Ron before silencing getting warning looks from Draco and Harry, "Oh silly… no need to worry about money."

Hermione frowned, "Obviously not. So are you all okay with it? I mean think about it, you all will become Uncles and a Aunty."

Nancy grinned, "Imagine how gorgeous and smart it will be!"

Hermione chuckled glad Nancy was showing her a good side to her unexpected pregnancy.

"Come on," said Nancy, "Some catalogues arrived and it is never to early to start looking at baby gear!"

Hermione kissed Draco goodbye and hurried off with Nancy.

"You moron!" cried Harry once Hermione was gone, "You nearly spilled it all!"

"Spilt what?" asked Darren looking confused along with Benji, Peter, Seamus.

"And you just told everyone else," snapped Draco before explaining everything to the other guys. Once he finished they all looked stunned, mingling with fury, "You can't tell Hermione! It would also be best to not tell Nancy either."

"But how will the pregnancy affect the curse?" asked Peter quietly.

Draco shrugged, "I guess that's something we'll have to work out. Lupin should be informed."

"I'll go send him a letter now," said Harry standing and leaving as Professor Shelton walked past, "Oh sorry Professor."

"Not to worry Mr-," Professor Shelton turned and glanced at Harry's scar, "Mr Potter."

The Professor frowned before heading off, all the men watching him leave before Harry hurried off.

"I can't stand that bloke," growled Ron, "Have you seen the way he tries to crack onto Hermione?"

Draco nodded in disgust, "Knew my father apparently. I think he freaks Hermione out somewhat anyway."

"He freaks all the females out here," said Benji, "Apparently every year he picks a new favourite. Part of the reason why his wife left him."

**HD**

"I should send a letter to Pansy and Millicent. I'll tell Ginny when I see her next," said Hermione, "Oh that is cute."

She was pointing to a white cot with matching furniture.

"Expensive too," added Nancy, "Four hundred galleons for the lot."

"Oh I see."

"Well Draco would want the best right?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh yeah. Nothing but the best. He could probably afford it anyway."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Nancy frowning, "You don't know much about wizarding families here do you?"

"No, not really."

"The Malfoy's were pretty much billionaires. One of the richest Pureblood families around. And proud of it."

"But you're muggleborn… wouldn't Draco hate you?"

"He used too but you know, things happened and well, here we are."

"A couple with a bun in the oven."

Hermione nodded with a soft smile.

"Any idea if you want boy or a girl?"

"I'm not fussed. Just as long it's healthy and knows two parents are going to love it."

"What about your studies?"

Hermione sighed, "I'll work something out."

**A/N: So, that was unexpected. Hermione is pregnant but will she find out what everyone is hiding from her? Will her pregnancy cause even more problems? What will Lupin find out in Hermione's health records at Hogwarts? Review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Taking Affect

**A/N: Howdy ya'll. Thanks for the reviews and well… nothing else to say really. It has been a BORING day.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to chapter three please.**

_Chapter Four: Taking Affect_

"Hermione here yet?" asked Harry the next morning clutching a letter.

"No. She is avoiding food in the mornings," said Draco ripping apart a slice of toast with honey smeared on it, "Did you hear from Lupin?"

Harry nodded but hid the letter as Nancy arrived with a cheery grin.

"Morning all!" she said happily sitting down across from Darren, "Poor Hermione. Now I know why if I fall pregnant I want to avoid the morning sickness months."

The guys chuckled awkwardly as they fell silent. Nancy frowned at them all curiously as she poured milk onto her cereal.

"Did I walk in on something? Like man talk?"

"No," said Ron, "Pass us the bacon Darren."

Darren handed Ron the tray of bacon and looked at Nancy, "So, what are you doing this morning?"

"Going to class. Pretty much that then studying. You?"

"Class then Quidditch training. Who knows, Draco, maybe Coach will be keeping me back today for keeper training," said Darren with a smirk.

"Better you then me. She knows how to work you hard," said Draco chuckling, "Hows your training going, Potter?"

Harry looked up from his plate, "Alright. We have our first match in November against the junior France team."

"We're playing the Chudley Cannons in November," said Peter, "Rumours are the match will be played here at the school."

"Really?" said Ron wide-eyed, "The Canons? Here? Against the Thunderbolts?"

Draco, Peter, and Darren nodded as Ron dropped his fork, mouth hanging open. At that moment Hermione walked in still looking a little green and cringed at the sight of food.

"Hey," said Draco smiling up at her.

Hermione managed a smile and looked at Nancy. It seemed she wasn't game to open her mouth in case something came out of it. Nancy picked up that it was time to head to class and grabbed her bag standing.

Once they were gone Harry pulled out the letter he'd been sitting on.

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

Harry unfolded it and skimmed through it saying important details, "Him and Pomfrey are working on what the curse could possibly be. With the pregnancy he wants us to keep a closer eye on her. But something is odd with the blade. He is waiting for other cases of people being stabbed with a goblin made blade before coming to any conclusions. He also asks us to try and find out what we can at the library here."

"We can all do that," said Ron, "I'm free this afternoon."

"I am from midday to 3," said Draco, "But we should have lunch with Hermione otherwise her and Nancy will get suspicious. Both are already sensing something is up."

**HD**

"Those guys are acting weird this morning," commented Nancy as her, and Hermione entered their lecture room early, "Like they are hiding something."

Hermione shrugged. In all honesty she was focusing on not vomiting. She gave a groan and took a deep breath as their Professor walked in. She looked over at Hermione and frowned.

"Miss Granger, is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Morning sickness, Professor," moaned Hermione closing her eyes.

"Ah, horrible thing. Come down the front with me. I have just the cure."

Hermione stood and walked along the row and down the staircase to the front of the classroom. A few more people were arriving as Professor Hill opened a cabinet and pulled out a phial of green liquid.

"A spoonful of this will cure morning sickness allowing you to have a normal breakfast and not worry about throwing it back up."

Hermione took the phial and read the label. It said nothing about it being addictive which suited Hermione fine. Professor Hill handed her a spoon and Hermione took some, instantly feeling relief from her queasy stomach.

"Oh that is so much better," sighed Hermione gratefully.

"Your welcome. How far along are you?"

"A month. I only found out yesterday."

"Ah, yes, the Headmaster told us about your attack. Aurors were here yesterday asking questions. All they found is some Instant Darkness Powder."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks for this," she said before heading up to her seat ignoring the curious looks. She slipped the phial in her bag and paid attention as Professor Hill began discussing that day's lesson.

**HD**

"Read through chapters three to four and they will give you tips for your essay. However more can be found in the library and I expect you all to achieve nothing under Exceeds Expectations. Understood?" said Draco's Law Professor, Professor Depp.

The class murmured in agreement and wrote down the essay question, length, and chapters before packing and leaving. Draco headed for the centre hall and found Hermione already there with Nancy eating a chicken salad sandwich. She smiled at Draco as he sat beside her kissing her on the cheek.

"Feeling better?" he asked worriedly.

"Never better," assured Hermione kissing him on the cheek in return, "Professor Hill gave me this potion that clears the morning sickness up completely. Don't worry. I checked the label out properly."

Nancy frowned a little at the comment but kept silent, grinning at Darren as he joined them.

"I saw Coach," said Darren, "And well it is me she is keeping back today."

"Tough break mate," said Draco with a grin, "She works you hard, believe me. I have never sweated so much in my life."

Hermione and Nancy swapped disgusted looks as Harry, Ron, Peter, Benji, and Seamus joined them. The group chattered on, ate, and laughed for a good hour before Ron left for the library to 'study'.

"Yeah I got some work to," said Harry standing and leaving along with Seamus, Benji, and Peter.

Hermione watched the group leave looking quite pleased, "I'm so glad Harry, and Ron are taking University seriously. But then again I'm not doing their subjects so they can't copy my work."

"Good afternoon everyone," said Professor Shelton grinning at them all, "Miss Granger I am pleased to see you up and about! And Professor Hill tells me you are pregnant!"

Hermione managed a tight smile and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Ah, well I do hope this… pregnancy won't interrupt your studies."

"I'll work something out."

The Professor smiled nodded and headed off humming to himself. Draco glared at his back until Hermione nudged him.

"Calm down. He is just friendly," she said reassuring, "I'm going for a walk. Anyone coming?"

Draco nodded but Darren and Nancy were busy chatting away to notice Hermione and Draco leave.

As Hermione and Draco entered the ground's Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, with her doing the same.

"So how are you feeling about us becoming parents now?" asked Draco as they passed a big bushy tree.

"Excited, nervous… a whole bundle of emotions at once really," replied Hermione, "What about you?"

"I keep on saying the same thing in my head 'I'm going to be a Dad, I'm going to be a Dad.' But I reckon I'm up for it."

Hermione smiled, "I saw this adorable furniture set yesterday. Poor Nancy was worried we wouldn't be able to afford it."

"We can afford only the best for this baby," said Draco placing his free hand on Hermione's flat stomach, "You hear that in there? Daddy is going to spoil you!"

"Draco!" laughed Hermione, "At least wait until my stomach is somewhat rounder."

Draco smiled and glanced out at the grounds so Hermione didn't see his look of worry. What if Hermione didn't live long enough for that to even happen? He wouldn't be losing just the woman he loved but also his unborn, innocent child. Hermione looked at Draco curiously and pulled him to a stop. He turned to look at her in surprise but was met with frowning, suspicious brown eyes.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed in slight annoyance, "Both Nancy and I have been noticing weird behaviour from you guys. Something's up and I want to know, now."

"It's nothing. Honestly."

"Draco, I know when you are lying and you are now because your eyes look like they are meeting mine, but they aren't. You're looking over my shoulder."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes before looking at her, directly in the eyes, "Do you really want to know?"

Hermione nodded firmly.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

**HD**

"Here we go," said Peter as he and Harry carried a stack of thick textbooks on dark curses before placing them on the table, "What type of curse are we looking for exactly?"

Ron and Harry now had Peter, Benji, and Seamus looking at them expectantly.

"Well I guess it is a two part curse," said Harry rubbing his forehead in concentration, "Strike once to mark the victim then find them a second time to complete it."

"What else?" asked Benji looking serious for a change.

"The guy as an infatuation with Hermione," said Ron with a nod from Harry, "He wants her for himself and obviously will go to any lengths to have her. But if he can't he will let the curse kill her."

"Why?" frowned Seamus, "Does he see it as that if he can't have her no one can?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Well, we will start off by looking for infatuation curses then," suggested Peter selecting the top book, "Let's just hope she doesn't find out. Being pregnant and all, who knows what that will do to her."

**HD**

Hermione looked at Draco expectantly. He seemed to be taking some time to answer her. She crossed her arms in annoyance and Draco gave a sigh.

"I really don't want to tell you this," he said looking grim.

"Is it serious?" frowned Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione with a shrug, "To us guys it is. We didn't want you to find out."

Hermione went to reply when Darren came jogging over stopping Hermione from replying.

"Dude, Coach is calling the team together," he said breathlessly, "Sorry… did I interrupt something?"

"Yes!" Hermione snapped.

"No," replied Draco firmly at the same time, "I'll see you at dinner."

He stepped forward and kissed Hermione on the forehead and hurried off with Darren, knowing full well that Hermione was glaring daggers in his back.

"She definitely suspects something," said Draco to Darren, "She knows when I am lying to her as well. Both her and Nancy suspect something."

"We need to come up with a good cover story then. Should go find Pete."

"He'd be in the library still."

The two jogged to the library and spotted the guys crowded around a table reading thick books and murmuring comments to each other.

"Guys," said Draco quietly, "We need to organise a cover story. Hermione knows something is up and so does Nancy."

"Something good," Harry replied, "Hermione can see through almost any lie."

"When's her birthday again?" asked Seamus, "It's soon right?"

"The 19th. Next Wednesday."

"Well we could organise a surprise party," said Seamus with a shrug, "That could be it. We didn't tell Nancy in case she told Hermione by accident."

"And where would we have it?" asked Ron looking sceptical.

"The Manor," said Draco suddenly, "We have a ballroom there and the house elves would whip up plenty of food and decorate the room for me."

"Sounds good to me," shrugged Darren.

"Alright. Well I'll send out letters of invitation tonight then," said Draco, "You guys in on it? That's our cover."

The guys nodded.

"Pete, we got to go. Troy wants us all now," said Darren.

Peter stood and left with Draco and Darren.

"We should see if we can get Parkinson and Bulstrode here in time for it," said Ron, "That would make it all the more believable you know, why we kept it hidden so carefully."

Harry nodded and sighed rubbing his temples, "Any luck yet?"

"I'm only up to the tenth page," said Ron, "Seamus?"

"_Chapter Two: Dark Curses and the Types Known_. Sounds promising I guess," sighed Seamus.

Harry snapped his book shut, "I hope Lupin is having better luck then we are."

**HD**

"So what are you saying?"

Lupin rubbed his eyes tiredly as Tonks looked at him with a frown before glancing down at the files, "The blade was goblin made. Now these other thirty cases prove that Hermione's blade was different."

"How so?"

"Hers left her with a severe scar. These other people were lucky. They healed up completely without any issues at all. Meaning no after affects or scars. One woman was pregnant and her baby was born perfectly healthy and is now attending Hogwarts."

"So," said Tonks frowning, "Hermione's blade was different."

Lupin nodded, "I need that blade… no chance in getting it though. The attacker has it. Maybe the blade was different or maybe the blade itself was cursed. After all, the wound had been re opened. Harry also mentioned in his letter Hermione had felt the wound being stabbed open again."

Tonks leaned forward in her chair and patted Lupin on the arm softly, "I'll help you find an answer. Maybe it would be wise to ask for other peoples help as well. Perhaps I could send a letter to Minerva for some help?"

"Minerva has enough on her hands with the running of Hogwarts. Bill Weasley might help. He is a curse breaker for Gringotts and like all the Weasley's he sees Hermione as a sister."

Tonks nodded and wheeled away in her chair to send a letter to Bill asking for help in Hermione's curse. Lupin looked down at the ugly picture taken of Hermione's scar and frowned at something.

"It's jagged," he said quietly picking the picture up, "Goblin blades aren't jagged."

"What?" called Tonks from the next room.

Lupin stood and walked out to Tonks pulling on his cloak, "I have to go do something. I'll be home in time for dinner. Promise."

He kissed Tonks goodbye and left with a crack hoping his lead would bring an answer along with it.

**HD**

"Someone is in a bad mood," commented Nancy as Hermione walked in looking furious, "I take the walk with Draco wasn't so romantic?"

"You're right. They are hiding something and he would have told me if Darren hadn't turned up!" said Hermione angrily before throwing her hands up in frustration, "Argh! I wish they would just tell us what is going on!"

Suddenly Hermione was hit with a wave of dizziness. She staggered backwards going ghostly white as Nancy hurried forward and led her to a seat before she passed out, which she did as she sat. Nancy threw open the balcony doors and emitted red sparks from her wand hoping someone would see the emergency situation.

**HD**

"So the match is at the last week in October now," said Willa, "Is that – what are you all looking at?"

Her team were looking up at the castle murmuring. She turned around and saw the red sparks.

"Its an Emergency," said Willa grabbing her broomstick and taking off at quick speed towards the window where the sparks came from.

Her team stood around talking, all unsure of what to do but Draco, Darren, and Peter were frowning.

"Which floor is Hermione on?" asked Peter.

"Third floor," said Draco before realising that was where the sparks came from, "Nah… can't be Hermione."

"But it could be," pointed out Darren.

Draco glanced at him and swung his leg over his broom before taking off towards the window where Willa had just landed. Darren and Peter followed close behind. He landed on the balcony, tumbling off his broom as he saw Willa laying Hermione down on the lounge with Nancy leaving at a run out the room door.

Draco stood and hurried over, kneeling beside Hermione, "Hermione? Baby, it's Draco!"

"Your girlfriend?" asked Willa looking calm earning a frantic nod from Draco, "She has passed out, that's all. Nancy has gone to get Professor Hill."

"She's pregnant with our child," said Draco as Peter and Darren arrived. He stroked Hermione's forehead before seeing Willa hurry forward.

"She's bleeding," said Willa pulling her wand out a slicing a hole in Hermione's pants.

As she peeled the material away, the blood disappeared showing the ugly scar. Willa backed away looking confused as Draco glanced at Darren and Peter worriedly. The curse was taking affect.

The door burst open with Nancy and Professor Hill arriving. Professor Hill made Draco step away as she knelt over Hermione checking her vitals before waking her with a wave of her wand.

"Stressing, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Hill looking at her with concern.

Hermione nodded rubbing her forehead, "I'm fine."

"Well, rest up alright? Stress isn't good for a baby."

Professor Hill stood and left with Willa.

"Ah, guys?" said Willa, "I want you all back on that pitch in ten minutes."

Draco, Darren, and Peter all nodded before Willa shut the door behind her.

"Why are my jeans cut?" murmured Hermione noticing that missing square patch.

"You cut your leg on the table," lied Darren, "Coach cut away the material before healing it."

Hermione nodded believing him. She still looked rather pale but in no mood to ask any more questions. Darren and Peter left with Nancy disappearing into her room. Draco sat beside Hermione looking at her with worry etched all over his face.

"I'm fine," murmured Hermione looking at him, "You should get back to Quidditch."

"Alright but once I finish I am coming back here and will stay the night."

"Draco-"

"No arguments. You aren't leaving my sight tonight."

Hermione nodded and gave a yawn as Draco stood. He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips and left cursing whoever placed Hermione under the curse.

**HD**

"What?" shouted Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Benji as Peter explained to them about Hermione passing out.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry turned around in his seat at the table in the central hall to see a woman with a hairstyle that rivalled Professor McGonagall's looking down at him, "Yes?"

"A Remus Lupin is here to see you and your friends. Follow me."

All the guys stood and followed the woman through the castle and into what looked to be a reception like room. There stood Lupin looking tired with more grey hair then when Harry had last seen him. He gave them a smile nonetheless but it fell from his face at their serious faces.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Hermione passed out today. She suspects something," said Harry, "We've come up with a cover story- you'll get the surprise birthday party invitation tonight."

"Is Draco with Hermione?"

They all nodded and Lupin nodded slowly.

"I've done some research," he said before explaining about the other cases and how Hermione's was different, "The blade wasn't made by goblins. They never make jagged blades and the one that cut Hermione was."

"So… what type of blade was it?" asked Ron.

"Well, I went to the best expert on daggers I could think of in Diagon Alley. He doesn't even know. I'm going to see if any weapon sellers in Knockturn Alley can help me out tomorrow. I would say don't worry but that seems pointless. Lets just hope something comes up."

"Do you have any pictures of Hermione's scar we could have?" Seamus asked, "Maybe we could look up dagger blades in the library or ask one of the Professors here."

Lupin opened his battered briefcase and pulled out a photo. Harry took it and eyed the scar nodding slowly.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up," said Harry.

"Right. Well I better get home. Tonks will be waiting. Keep me posted on everything that happens. Any strange behaviour."

"We will," assured Peter before Lupin left.

They all looked at the photo grimacing at the scar Hermione was left with.

**HD**

"She awake yet?" asked Nancy walking in from going to dinner.

Draco nodded, "She is having a shower."

"I brought you both some food," said Nancy holding up two plates, "It's just spaghetti bolognaise and some bread sticks."

"Thanks."

Nancy smiled then frowned, "All the guys were gone and Professor Shelton asked me where everyone was."

"What did you say?"

"Just that everyone was busy. Then some guy came over asking about Hermione. I remember him from class but he normally keeps to himself."

Draco frowned, "Odd."

Nancy nodded, "I think his name is Douglas… search me, I don't know his last name. He is French though. He goes, "Where eez Ermione?"

Draco nodded and stood up, "Listen, can you tell Hermione I'll be back? I just got to get something."

Nancy nodded and Draco left just a few moments before Hermione exited the bathroom with wet curly hair. She looked around and smiled at Nancy.

"Where is Draco?"

"He had to get something. Anyway, here, eat up. Spaghetti bolognaise and some bread sticks… and," said Nancy waving her wand dramatically, "Coca-cola. A muggle drink I am fond of."

"Oh brilliant. I have been craving some all day," said Hermione as Nancy handed her, her plate and tall glass of the fizzy drink.

**HD**

Draco walked into the central hall keeping to himself. He sat at his regular table and placed some pork chops onto his plate with some hot chips. He kept his eyes down and started eating his simple meal.

"Excuse me, but are you Ermione's boyfriend?"

Draco looked up at a black haired man with piercing blue eyes, "Yeah. Why?"

"I over eard' Professor Hill saying she vas sick. Eez she?"

"She will be fine. Do you know her?" questioned Draco trying to keep his voice unassuming.

"Vell not really. She eez in my class. I vas just vondering eez all."

"Right. Well she is alive and well."

Douglas nodded, "You look familiar. Should I know you?"

"I don't know you, if that helps."

"Vat is your last name?"

"Malfoy."

"Ah, yes. Zee Malfoy's are very well known in France for zhere money."

Draco managed a tight smile and Douglas left not hearing Draco mutter, "Tell me where the Malfoy's aren't known for their incredible wealth?"

**A/N: So, when will Hermione learn the truth? Will she pass out again or worse? What will Lupin learn about the blade? WHO IS BEHIND THE ATTACK ON HERMIONE?? Well I know… but you can review for now… that would be nice! Hee hee!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The First Taste

**A/N: -Sings Taking Over Me by Evanescence – Also a title to one of my fanfics if you feel like checking it out. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well I own the plot, the University, Professor Shelton, Professor Hill, Professor Depp, Darren, Peter, Benji, and Nancy. Oh and that Douglas guy. Other then that… nothing!**

_Chapter Five: The First Taste_

"I found this," said Harry three days later. Harry looked exhausted. Between Quidditch training, his studies, organizing the party and trying to find an answer to Hermione's predicament he had managed very little sleep.

But he wasn't alone. Every one of the guys was lacking in sleep. They all cared a great deal for their pregnant friend; even those who had only just started to get to know her.

"What?" muttered Draco tearing his gaze away from the thick textbook he was reading.

"A book dedicated to daggers. They have every single kind from all over the world, including pictures."

All the guys looked up with more interest as Harry pulled the picture from Lupin out of his book bag.

"So, we find a blade that matches the scar and go from there," said Harry his voice filling with hope.

Ron suddenly peered around Harry and paled considerably, "But not right now because here comes Hermione."

The guys jumped and grabbed the book they were reading and shoved it into their bag and yanked out other books instead to make it seem they were studying. Harry managed to sit down with his Hit Wizard work as Hermione reached the table smiling cheerfully.

"Wow, look at you all," said Hermione with a chuckle, "Dedicated to your studies. I'm impressed."

The guys all smiled rather sheepishly but the smiles vanished as Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Which really makes me think something is up," she added glancing around at them all, "And you all look like you could sleep for a week."

"Studying takes it out of you," said Benji, "I don't know how you can handle two subjects. I can barely cope with one."

"Organization is the key to success. Anyway, I just came to say that Nancy and I are going shopping. So we will see you all at dinner tonight."

"Are you going anywhere near Diagon Alley?" piped up Ron.

"Yeah… why?"

"Can you get me a packet of Droobles?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded and left. Ron carefully watched and when he pulled out his book the guys knew they were in the clear. They all shoved away their subject's work and replaced it with curse searching. Harry carefully studied each blade picture with Hermione's scar photo beside it. A few times he paused in hopes he had found something but like always an angle would be too wide or the cut too thin.

"My brain hurts," groaned Seamus leaning back, "And my eyes feel like sand paper."

"Same," said Peter rubbing his eyes, "Maybe we should take a break guys? Catch up on some sleep or something? We've been at this for hours."

"Actually we have Quidditch training," sighed Darren, "So we may as well all take a break."

Reluctantly, they all shut up the books and placed them in an unused corner of the library to retrieve them from when they returned.

**HD**

"Its adorable," said Nancy as Hermione trailed her fingers over a white blanket with teddy bears sown on with yellow thread, "Do you know what you want? Like a boy or a girl?"

Hermione smiled softly, "I honestly don't care. Boy, girl… does it matter?"

"Just as long as it is healthy and happy, right?"

Hermione nodded as she heard an all too familiar squeal. Hermione and Nancy turned around and Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face as Lavender Brown came hurrying forward to greet her.

"Hermione Granger! Oh how are you?" she cried, "I got a job at Madam Malkin's!"

"Wow, that's great Lavender."

Lavender smiled then frowned, "What are you doing in the baby section? Is your friend here expecting?"

Hermione gave a short laugh and shook her head, "No, actually I am."

"You?" cried Lavender, "Hermione Granger, pregnant?"

Hermione nodded, "One month along."

Lavender covered her shock with a grin and hug, "Well congratulations. I must run… it was good to see you!"

Hermione nodded and Lavender left, obviously to spread the word to her friend Parvati. Nancy looked at Hermione curious but Hermione shook her head in the 'don't ask' fashion.

The day passed with Hermione buying the baby blanket and Ron's Droobles along with some maternity robes for when hers became too small. As Hermione and Nancy headed have some ice cream Douglas came hurrying over to them smiling.

"Eet eez good to see you so vell," he said causing Hermione to glance at Nancy in confusion. She had no idea who he was, "I am in your class."

"Which one sorry?" asked Hermione.

"Medicine."

"Oh! Sorry, I just don't remember you."

Douglas looked taken aback but smiled nonetheless, "My name is Douglas. And I know who you are."

Hermione chuckled and shook his extended hand, "Nice to meet you Douglas."

"Yes. And congratulations on zee pregnancy. Are you excited?"

"Very much so, thank you. Ah, sorry to be rude but we have to get going. I might see you in class then."

Douglas grinned, "I 'ope so."

Hermione and Nancy hurried off with Nancy chuckling.

"What?" asked Hermione as they reached the ice cream parlour and sat down.

"Douglas eez sweet on you," she said in a mock French accent.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's just friendly."

"You say the same thing about Shelton. That man is seriously beyond creepy when it comes to you. None of the guys trust him around you and with Douglas on the scene, Draco won't trust him."

"Why? Does Draco have trust issues?" asked Hermione reading the menu.

"No, just very protective of you from what I can gather."

Hermione shrugged, "He always has been. Anyway, what are you having? I think the triple chocolate delight with nuts looks yum."

Nancy frowned at her menu, "Strawberry fantasy looks alright. Strawberry ice cream with pink marshmallows and chopped strawberries and strawberry Bertie Bott Beans."

"Just be careful because the beans aren't always strawberry. Ron got a pink detergent flavoured one once."

Nancy cringed but ordered it nonetheless.

**HD**

"They said they would be back by dinner," said Draco looking up the centre hall doors watching for Hermione's arrival, "It's ten past six."

"Malfoy, give her some limit," said Ron looking as though he were about to fall asleep in his bowl of soup, "I mean, they are women… shopping."

"Do you mind eef I sit with you all?"

All the guys looked up to be met with Douglas' cheery smile. Draco raised an eyebrow showing his instant distrust. Benji gestured to one of the spare seats and Douglas sat down helping himself to the range of soups.

"I saw Ermione at Diagon Alley today with zat Nancy," said Douglas as though he were speaking of the weather and not Hermione and Nancy, "She did not know me."

Draco swapped a glance with Darren who was also eyeing Douglas suspiciously.

"How do you know Hermione and Nancy?" asked Harry also sharing the same look as Draco and Darren.

"We both study Medicine."

Ron gave a loud snore and quickly sat up, "Stealth sir!"

The table went silent as everyone looked at Ron crossed between confusion and amusement. Ron's ears shone red with embarrassment as he shook his head and stood up.

"I can't tonight… look I love Hermione like everyone here… but I need sleep," he muttered glancing at Douglas who seemed preoccupied with his soup, "I think we _all_ need sleep to solve anything."

Harry nodded also looking like he was about to fall head first into his soup, "I agree."

"Ermione!" cried Douglas looking and seeing Hermione and Nancy walking in with bags and bags of things.

Draco saw Hermione look at Douglas in surprise as Nancy chuckled before sitting beside Darren.

"Ron you look dreadful," said Hermione turning to her standing friend, "Really, you need a decent night sleep."

"A week of sleep would be great," he said with a small grin.

Hermione patted him on the shoulder and gave him a hug, "Get some rest."

Ron nodded and left as Hermione sat beside Draco grinning before also frowning at him, "You look as bad as Ron."

Draco shrugged, "Still adjusting to the change I guess. So what did you buy?"

Hermione smiled cheekily, "You'll have to wait. I am starving… is it soup night?"

Draco nodded, "Chicken, cream of mushroom, cream of chicken, spilt pea and ham soup or tomato soup."

Hermione helped herself to the chicken soup and tore her bread stick in half before dunking it in the soup. She glanced over at Douglas who gave her a happy smile. Hermione half returned it and turned to Draco.

"Did you invite him?"

"He asked."

Hermione just nodded and focused on her dinner.

"Did you finish your shopping Ermione?" asked Douglas politely.

"Ah yeah… did you?"

"I vas just visiting. I have never been to Diagon Alley before. Eet eez very nice."

Hermione gave a polite smile, "Then you should visit Hogsmeade. It is beautiful in winter."

"I vill then. Perhaps you could show me around one day, yes?"

Hermione looked up at Douglas and saw him smiling at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to answer when Professor Shelton walked over grinning at Hermione.

"Miss Granger! Did some shopping I see?" he asked ignoring the others.

Hermione felt Draco tense up beside her and take hold of her hand. Hermione nodded and smiled politely.

"Yes sir. Ah… did you have a nice day?"

"Oh yes. Rather nice day. Well, I'll leave you to it. Oh if you ever have any questions or feel like a chat, my office is on the forth floor, north wing behind the Grand Knight."

Hermione nodded and the Headmaster left humming away. Hermione turned to Draco and patted his arm, "He's gone now. You can distress yourself."

Draco nodded but glanced between Douglas and Professor Shelton. He didn't trust either of them.

"My room is just down from yours. Room five," said Douglas to Hermione, "We could walk to classes together."

Hermione managed a smile and chuckle, "Perhaps we could."

**HD**

Hermione gave a shudder as his hands trailed over her body. They were cold and sent shivers down her spine. She tried pulling back but he wouldn't let her. This wasn't right. It wasn't what she wanted. Why did she come? Was it because he told her where he lived? Had he lured her here? His breath tickled her neck causing her to suck in a deep breath. No she couldn't. She didn't want this. Something wasn't right. 

Hermione fell backwards and looked around her in confusion. She was sitting on the common room lounge but she didn't know why. She saw a dropped book and figured she had fallen asleep on the lounge reading. With a yawn she stood up and headed to her bedroom. She pulled her pants off and slipped on her pyjama bottoms and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Odd," murmured Hermione noticing they were uneven.

Being too tired she thought nothing of it and finished changing before climbing into her bed. Within minutes sleep found her bringing her, her dream of flying high in the sky with Draco holding her protectively. Hermione knew he would never let anything happen to her.

**HD**

"Where did you disappear too last night?" asked Nancy as Hermione gulped down her morning sickness potion, "Or don't I want to know?"

Hermione looked at her with a frown, "I didn't go anywhere last night. I stayed in reading."

Nancy frowned, "But around midnight I heard the door open and shut. Then I heard it again about an hour later."

"Well I went no where. Maybe it was in your sleep," shrugged Hermione yanking her curly hair into a ponytail.

Nancy shook her head, "No… I was studying till two."

"Well I swear I went no where. Maybe it was next door."

Nancy frowned but dropped the matter. The pair headed to the central hall and were instantly joined by a waiting Douglas. He grinned warmly at Hermione who managed to return the smile as they jogged down a flight of steps.

"Guess what?" cried Draco running up to Hermione at the central hall doors and wrapping his arms around her from behind and walking along like that for a few steps before falling into step beside her.

"You decided to become a brunette?" asked Hermione.

Draco scoffed at the idea, "My blonde locks turn you on, gorgeous. You know that."

Hermione chuckled as Nancy faked gagging while Douglas didn't know what to do.

"What is it?" asked Hermione patting Nancy on the back.

"Coach gives us each season tickets for family and friends. And you my darling are receiving one of mine."

"What about me?" cried Nancy.

"I think Darren has yours," said Draco.

Nancy grinned and hurried over to Darren wrapping her arms around his shoulders and looking at him with a pout causing Darren to frown. Hermione, Draco, and even Douglas laughed.

"Why on Earth are you looking at me like that?" asked Darren.

"Draco said you have my season ticket," said Nancy pouting a bit more, "Do you?"

Darren grinned and handed it too her. Nancy squealed happily and kissed him on the cheek. Darren just smiled and the group sat down, once again joined by Douglas.

"What about me?" asked Ron, "And Seamus and Benji and Harry… and Douglas?"

Darren handed another to Ron, Draco handed one to Harry (reluctantly) and Peter handed one to Douglas.

"I have two left," said Draco, "Think your parents would come?"

"They might. Dad would but I don't even know if Mum is on talking terms with me," said Hermione as she cut into her poached egg on toast.

"Like your Dad said, she'll come around. Besides, its not like you're fifteen, sixteen," pointed out Draco.

Hermione nodded and drank some of her juice.

"Did you come visit us last night, Draco?" asked Nancy suddenly causing Hermione to choke on her drink.

Draco glanced at Nancy and turned back to Hermione as she coughed and spluttered taking the napkin Douglas handed her.

"Th-thanks," she managed to say before coughing into the napkin.

"Me visit?" asked Draco when Hermione's coughing fit ended, "No. I was dead to the world by ten."

Nancy frowned, "I heard our door open around midnight and again at one. I'm sure it wasn't next door either Hermione."

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe it was a house elf?"

Nancy half shrugged before turning to her meal. Hermione looked at Draco to see him looking at her curiously before looking away. Hermione focused on her meal feeling rather odd. It wasn't morning sickness though. She knew the door issue had something to do with her. She just didn't know how. Glancing up she saw Douglas watching her intently, as was Professor Shelton as he walked past.

Hermione suddenly stood and left at a run.

**HD**

"She can't have gone far," said Draco jogging along the corridor with Darren beside him.

"Maybe she just needed some time to think a few things out?" suggested Darren though even he didn't believe that idea.

Draco turned up another towards the library. At the doors he pushed them open and walked in with Darren. The pair glanced down each isle before Draco stopped. Darren nearly ran into him but glanced around the corner with a raised eyebrow. There was Hermione sitting on a table staring down at a book, her finger tracing over something.

"I'll let you handle this," said Darren, "I'll tell the others we found her, okay?"

Draco nodded and Darren left. Draco headed over to Hermione and gently touched her shoulder causing her to jump and look up at him.

"Look at what I found," said Hermione showing Draco the book on daggers, "Interesting, huh?"

"I guess so."

"I've seen it before though."

"The book?"

Hermione nodded, "It was sticking out of Harry's bag yesterday. And this book," Hermione paused as she reached behind her and held up a thick book on curses, "Was sticking out of your bag as well. Why would a lawyer need to know about dark curses?"

Draco opened his mouth to come up with some excuse but Hermione started talking before he could.

"This blade," said Hermione pointing down at one, "The dragon tooth jagged blade matched my scar. It says the blade contains dragon blood and it is often used to curse an unsuspecting victim of desire. The person who curses the victim instantly knows they have re-found their victim due to a dark aura only the curser will see."

Draco was stunned and pleased. Stunned that Hermione had obviously discovered what the guys and he were up too and pleased she had found a lead.

"My question is this," said Hermione, "What is going on? This obviously has something to do with me because I have the scar and have been attacked _twice _and I don't know what happened between twelve and one last night!"

Tears were filling Hermione's eyes as she looked at Draco clutching the book tightly in her hands. Draco took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You've been cursed and it could kill you," he said bluntly, "None of us know who did it, but everyone is looking for an answer. If you start freaking out and exhaust your self with research the curse will kill you. And being pregnant… no one knows what is going to happen to you. That is why you passed out."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and her heart started racing. She was cursed. Obviously cursed with a dark, horrible spell.

"Draco… something happened last night. I don't know what. All I know is I found my self on the lounge and I didn't know how I got there and then when I was changing to go to bed my shirt was buttoned up unevenly."

Fury swept through Draco at the thought of the curser touching his Hermione. It was the look of pure fear on Hermione's face that made him calm down enough to hug her.

"You know what?" he said suddenly leaning back, "Lets go to the manor. You'll be safer there from whoever is trying to get to you."

Hermione nodded numbly and handed Draco the book, "You should tell the others I know and what the blade is."

Draco muttered a spell and made a copy of the page before the pair left the library.

**HD**

"Nice place," said Darren looking up at the grand house, "We could all live here."

"In the Malfoy Manor?" asked Ron in disgust, "Be his guest then."

Nancy rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell. Moments later a house elf opened the door and looked at all the guests wide eyed.

"Come in," it said letting them all in.

The group walked into the entrance hall and looked around it in his shock. Draco came through the double doors with a smile.

"Glad you all could come," he said, "Hermione's in the sitting room."

They followed Draco through the inside garden and into the sitting room. Sure enough, Hermione was sitting on the lounge staring into the fire. She looked up at their arrival and tried to smile at them. Harry and Ron rushed to her side and both hugged her tightly.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you," said Harry softly.

"I understand why. You all were looking out for me," replied Hermione before looking at Nancy, "Do you know?"

"Darren told me before we came," she replied softly.

"Lupin is on his way," said Ron, "I think Tonks and Bill are coming as well. Do your parents know you know now?"

"Draco sent them a letter."

Everyone sat down with Poss and Hammy bringing trays of food and drink for them all. No one said much as they ate and drank in silence.

"Why would someone do this?" mumbled Hermione finally causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "What did I do to deserve it?"

"Nothing," said Draco wrapping an arm around Hermione, "We will find out who is behind this."

"I reckon its between Douglas and Shelton," said Ron darkly before taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"What?" said Nancy looking surprised like Hermione, "Shelton is just friendly and Douglas is sweet on Hermione."

"Yeah, _sweet_ on Hermione. What's the say that hasn't turned into an obsession?" asked Harry, "And Shelton is always watching Hermione. Plus, Douglas is studying Medicine. He would know how to reopen a scar."

"It could be anyone Harry," said Hermione, "Someone we least suspect even."

"Nah, its one of those two," said Seamus, "I haven't seen anyone paying close attention to you."

"Well you wouldn't if they didn't want you too."

"Sir, a Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Bill Weasley is here," said Hammy.

Draco nodded, "Lead them in, Hammy."

Hammy hurried off and returned a few seconds later with Lupin, Tonks, and Bill. Tonks wheeled her way to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"We wish you hadn't found out," said Lupin as Hermione stood to hug him and Bill as well, "But Ron says you found out the blade."

Draco pulled out the information and handed it to Lupin. Lupin read it and gave a sigh before handing it to Bill.

"Are you sure?" asked Bill with a frown.

Hermione nodded, "It matches my scar perfectly. Why?"

"A dragon tooth blade… they can hold complicated curses," said Lupin, "We're going to have too find other cases on this. Perhaps Charlie can help us with it. He might know something. Or one of his friends even."

"Yeah… yeah, Malfoy can I borrow some parchment and maybe an owl?" asked Bill.

Draco stood and led Bill to the office. Lupin sat beside Hermione and looked at her seriously.

"Hermione you have to promise me you will stay calm about this. Stay away from research because you will only stress yourself out even more," said Lupin not breaking his eye contact with her.

Hermione nodded, "Something happened last night."

"What?" asked Tonks as Draco returned and stood behind the lounge Darren and Nancy were sitting in.

Hermione explained her confusion over losing an hour and finding herself in the common room on the lounge and the uneven blouse.

"He's obviously gotten a taste of you now," said Lupin gravely, "It's only going to make him more intent on having you completely."

"Like having… sex with me?"

Lupin nodded, "That might be all he wants or he could want you for a lifetime."

Hermione paled even more and Tonks reached out and held onto her hand tightly, "But I don't want too."

"Calm down," said Lupin placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "No one is going to let him near you. Did you send a letter to Charlie?"

Bill nodded as he walked in, "He'll respond quickly."

Lupin gave a nod, "Hermione I want you to stay here with Draco. Only go to the University for classes – nothing else."

"But Draco has Quidditch."

Lupin turned to Draco, "I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind having some friends living here as well to keep you company."

Draco shifted his weight from one foot to another, "Of course not. The more the merrier. Besides, you can work on the nursery."

Hermione smiled a little at the idea, "Okay then. We'll move to the manor."

**A/N: So… whoever it is has gotten his first taste. Will he still come for Hermione despite her living at the Manor? And of course, WHO IS IT? Ah review…**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. The Full Taste

**A/N: "And I will shine on for everyone… shine on for everyone." Probably one of the few songs I like by Jet. Anyway, enough with the singing. Umm, oh yeah. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter and read that disclaimer.**

_Chapter Six: The Full Taste_

"You're going to share a bed with Malfoy?" asked Ron as he stood at the doorway of what was now Hermione and Draco's bedroom.

Hermione looked at Ron with a slight amused look, "Ron, I'm pregnant with his child. Surely sharing a bed seems more innocent then everything else we have done."

Ron gave a sigh and nod, "Right. I suppose you're right then."

Hermione chuckled as Nancy left the room Hermione used during the last Christmas. She smiled at Hermione and headed down the hall to the room Darren was sharing with Benji. Ron turned left to return to his and Harry's room, which was next door to Seamus and Peter's room.

Hermione finished packing her clothes away as Draco walked in, slipping his arms around her from behind.

"I have something to show you."

Hermione turned in his arms smiling, "What?"

Draco led her over to a blank wall beside the fireplace and tapped his wand on the wall. Hermione gasped as a door sprang out of nowhere with a silver handle. Draco grinned at Hermione and pushed the door open and led her into a dusty looking nursery. An old dusty white crib was close to the door with bits of furniture and a toy box.

"You see my room used to belong to the Nanny," explained Draco, "And this was my room until I was about three. Then Father got rid of the Nanny and I moved into her old room. Father made the room disappear so to speak."

Hermione looked around, her eyes lighting in delight as she walked around, little swirls of dust jumping up with every light step.

"It's a perfect room," said Hermione looking at Draco with a genuine soft smile, "I can't wait to start working on it. Oh! I have to show you something!"

Hermione pulled Draco from the room and picked up the bag still on the bed. She opened it and pulled out the white blanket with the bears and yellow silk thread. She laid it out and turned to Draco who had a crooked grin on his face at it.

"Both Nancy and I adore it," said Hermione, "What do you think? It only cost five galleons, but I thought it was too adorable to pass up."

"I think its great," said Draco kissing Hermione on the forehead as someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

The pair turned around to see Harry, Darren, and Peter standing in the doorway.

"Quidditch training," said Darren.

Draco looked at Hermione who gave him a brief kiss on the lips, "I'll be home a bit after six, alright?"

"Okay. I'll be fine. Nancy, Ron, Seamus, and Benji are here. I may as well show them the library and even the ball room."

"Anyone would think I had people living here."

Hermione grinned and pushed Draco towards the door waving as the four left. Hermione gave a sigh and walked back to the dusty nursery. She looked around and smiled, fondly placing a hand on her still flat stomach. Nancy walked in and gave a slight gasp.

"The nursery?"

Hermione nodded smiling at her, "Perfect, isn't it?"

"Once you dust it and repaint the walls."

Hermione pulled her wand out and cleared her throat, "_Scourgify_! There we go."

All the dust vanished along with the musky scent.

"The furniture is actually quite nice, Hermione," said Nancy eyeing the basinet and crib, "Just need painting."

Hermione nodded, "Well I suppose we could do that over time. You know, the muggle way. Magic makes it happen so quickly and that takes away the fun."

**HD**

"Mr Malfoy!"

Draco gave a sigh waving for Darren and Peter to head to the change rooms ahead of him. He turned around to face Professor Shelton holding back his look of dislike.

"Yes Professor Shelton?"

"I was wondering how Miss Granger is. I haven't seen her all day."

"She's staying with her parents for a while," lied Draco smoothly, "She just needs to be with family after everything happening to her. I swear if I find out who did this… they will wish they never lived."

Professor Shelton nodded, "Yes. Sick bastard harming an innocent person like her. Well, tell her I said hello, will you?"

Draco gave a nod and turned to change when yet another voice stopped him.

"Draco! Vhere is everyone? I 'ave not zeen anyone at all!"

Draco turned to Douglas and gave a tight lipped smiled, "Been busy."

"I zee. Vill you all be at dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. Hermione and I are going out for dinner and we might be staying away from here for a few days so yeah. You'll see Hermione at class anyway."

Douglas nodded looking a little put out, "Vell tell her I said hello, yes?"

Draco nodded and finally managed to go shower and change before returning back to the manor. Darren, Peter, and Harry had made it before him and upon arrival he saw Hammy hurrying along with a tray of tea and coffee. Frowning, Draco followed the hurrying elf into the sitting room where Hermione was sitting with Elle and Sam. Hermione stood up at his arrival and hurried over to greet him with a hug and kiss.

"How was training?" asked Hermione taking hold of his hand and leading him to the seat beside her.

"It was fine. Good evening Sam, Elle," said Draco shaking Sam's hand and smiling at Elle.

Elle managed a smile back and looked at Hermione sternly, "I really think you should consider it as an option. If it is going to complicate matters more… surely you understand where I am coming from, as your mother."

Sam gave Draco a weary look as Hermione stiffened beside him.

"In case you haven't noticed I am pregnant with my _own_ child and I am not even considering an abortion! I have the best people imaginable working on finding an answer to this curse, including Draco, Harry, and Ron!" cried Hermione shaking her head in anger.

"Hermione, calm down," said Draco gently, "Perhaps we should go see if Poss and Hammy have dinner started?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sam to Hermione casting Elle a stern look.

Hermione stood and walked out with Draco, who shut the door behind him. Hermione rubbed her forehead taking deep breaths though she looked close to either crying or bursting out in anger – maybe even both. Draco gave her a hug and kiss, and held her tightly as she held onto him. Both now knew any extreme emotions could kill Hermione.

"Where is everyone?" asked Draco as they slowly walked towards the kitchen entrance, down from the entry room.

"Outside exploring the grounds. My parents arrived about twenty minutes ago and boom – just like that Mum started on about having an abortion," replied Hermione, "I cleaned away the dust of the nursery. What do you think about painting the walls white with the skirting boards being painted lemon yellow? I chipped away a bit of the paint on the furniture and underneath it is mahogany wood! That would only need polishing up, you know?"

Draco smiled, "I see you have a found a project to calm you down?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. I want you to help me with it."

"Of course I will."

Hermione grinned and gave him a long kiss in the corridor towards the kitchen. Draco responded back by pressing Hermione against the wall, his hands roaming her body and hers tangling with his blonde locks.

"Hammy is sorry!" came a startled cry breaking the two apart.

Hermione blushed, even though she was caught by a house elf. Draco chuckled.

"It's alright Hammy. How is dinner coming along?"

"Very good. We is cooking a pork roast dinner with chocolate cake for dessert!"

"Wonderful," said Hermione, "Great work Hammy."

Hammy grinned and ran back into the kitchen. Hermione let out a laugh and shook her head.

"One day that will be our kid catching us in those kind of moments and the response won't be 'Hammy is sorry'. It will be 'Oh gross!'"

Draco smiled, "I know. Come on. We should go face your parents again."

Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's and with a sigh followed him back to her waiting parents.

**HD**

_The grass was cold to her feet as she ran down the grassy hill trying to escape from the one who beckoned her every night. Why did she keep coming? Whenever he did her body felt a pull that started at her scar. He grabbed her from behind and spun her around causing her to fall to the ground, her nightgown gaining a grass stain in the process. Terrified she saw him kneel down over her, his lips suddenly attacking her own. Against her will she let out a moan. No, she didn't want too. No the electric like pull forced her to act it out._

_Fighting it, she gave him a shove and crawled backwards before running._

"Ouch!" cried Hermione as she slipped and landed on the floor.

Her ankle gave a throb and Hermione hissed when she realised she had sprained it.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and realised she had been in bed over and hour ago. How the hell did she wind up on the staircase with grass stains all over her nightgown and dirty feet?

"I slipped," said Hermione lamely as Draco came down the staircase beside her.

"I woke up and you were gone," said Draco as he sat on the stair beside Hermione's injured ankle.

Hermione winced as he touched it. He looked up at her and saw her give him a lost look.

"I don't know what happened," said Hermione softly, "Nothing at all."

Draco pulled his wand out and tapped Hermione's foot making a bandage appear to wrap itself around Hermione's ankle. He moved to beside her and placed a hand on the side of her face gently.

"You have a scratch above your eye," he murmured reaching out and gently touching it.

"Doesn't matter where I go, does it?" said Hermione calmly, "He'll always find me."

Draco pulled Hermione towards him and hugged her tightly. Hermione didn't cry, she didn't know what to do. She greatly hated the fact that she never remembered if he did anything vile to her or not.

"I never remember," said Hermione pulling away, "How do I know if he… if he…"

"We'll find a way," said Draco as he scooped Hermione into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Gently he placed her on the bed and summoned a bowl of water and washcloth to clean away the dirt and Hermione changed into a clean nightgown smiling at Draco softly as he cleaned the blood away from her cut.

"I love you, you know?" said Hermione softly.

Draco leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly, "I love you as well."

**HD**

"What can we do?" asked Draco desperately the next morning while Hermione was still asleep.

"He must be able to find her with the curse," said Lupin, "It won't matter where we hide Hermione, he will find her no matter what."

"But there must be a way to stop her from going to him."

"From the sounds of it she must have some sense of her self. She always comes out of the trance before he can do anything to her."

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry.

"Draco you said she looked really confused to find her self on the stair case."

Draco nodded.

"Right. She has some control over the situation then," murmured Lupin, "Charlie is going to speak with his superiors about the Dragon tooth blade. Bill is searching all the ancient books on curse breaking."

"But no luck yet?"

The group all looked up at the doorway to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Your ankle!" cried Draco.

"I healed it. So, no matter what, this creep is going to keep coming after me, until he can have me?"

Lupin nodded gravely and Hermione bit her lower lip. She took a deep breath and stood at the doorway nodding silently not really knowing what to do.

"What if having me once is not enough?" she asked suddenly, "Will he continue coming back?"

"It depends on how determined he is to have you. This guy is unpredictable."

Ron frowned, "We're studying these type of people in class. Remember Seamus? Benji?"

The two guys nodded.

"He could kill everyone close too you to have you too himself," said Ron, "Even go as far as to use the Imperius curse on you to control you."

"Or a Love Potion," added Benji.

"Great way to keep me in high spirits," muttered Hermione as she turned and left walking briskly to the entry hall before apperating away as Draco came running after her.

"Dammit!" he cried as she vanished.

The others came hurrying along as Draco stood in the entry hall looking frustrated.

"She left?" cried Nancy.

Draco nodded, "She could have gone absolutely anywhere. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, University, muggle London."

"What are her most obvious locations?" asked Lupin.

"Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

"Right, we'll split up and search them. If we find nothing meet back here in an hour."

**HD**

Hermione knew it was stupid to vanish like that. But she just needed space even though people would find her quickly. She looked at the silent shrieking shack and took a deep breath. Gosh even her last year of Hogwarts was more tame compared to this. Back then she wasn't pregnant or had a maniac after her, though she was already partly cursed without knowing it.

Hermione took a deep breath and swept her hair from her face looking around her nervously. She felt as if someone was watching her. She moved her hand to her wand as panic spread through her quickly. Her breathing became short, sharp breaths as she turned and quickly edged for the path leading back to Hogsmeade. She couldn't get emotional. Not now. She walked briskly down the path and then everything went black.

**HD**

"What about the school?" asked Darren, "You said it was near here."

Draco turned and looked at the road leading to Hogwarts. He had snogged Hermione last year on that road. He gave a sigh as Harry and Ron came running down the road with Harry holding something glistening in his hand.

"The commitment ring thing," he said showing Draco the ring.

Draco paled and managed to croak out, "Where did you find it?"

"The path towards the shrieking shack," said Ron breathlessly as the four started running towards the path.

Draco drowned out all the sound around him as they wound their way up the path, keeping an eye out for anything odd around them. Once at the shrieking shack the four spilt up and started looking for Hermione or anything of Hermione's around the place.

"Foot prints!" said Ron kneeling down, "They look a bit deeper then they should… maybe someone was carrying Hermione?"

"Where to?" asked Harry looking into the forest at the thin winding path.

"Isn't there some sort of gazebo further along?" said Draco.

"There is?" asked Ron.

"Yeah I think so. Years ago it was the make out spot before the shack was built… that's what my father told me."

"Lets go have a look then," said Darren following Harry down the path with Draco behind him and Ron taking up the rear.

The rarely used path weaved around overgrown shrubs with a few branches snagging their robes along the way. They kept as silent as possible and Harry made a wild gesture to an old looking gazebo that had a wild vine of some sort growing over the thatched roof. The white paint had peeled away greatly giving it a grey look due to the exposed wood. The four spilt up and moved around slowly but Draco froze as he heard a panicked cry. Without waiting he ran to the gazebo and saw Hermione falling to the ground her clothes in disarray.

"Hermione," gasped Draco kneeling beside her before seeing her tear streaked face she tried to put her clothes back in order, "Hermione… did… did he?"

Harry, Ron, and Darren hurried in at that moment but turned away as Hermione tried to do her shirt up.

"I… he… oh take me home," sobbed Hermione slowly standing, but her legs wobbled and gave way.

Draco caught her and all four left with a crack, Draco holding Hermione as they left.

**HD**

The female Healer emerged from the room to a hall full of anxious faces. She took a deep breath and looked at them all gravely. Instantly Draco knew the news.

"He has forced sex with her. The baby is fine though… this curse," she said pausing to take another breath, "You need to find an answer before it kills the baby and her."

"What?" said Elle who had arrived with Sam with help from Lupin and Mr Weasley.

"The curser has made it a stronger link. Whoever it is wants her permanently."

"Do you know who?"

"I have a DNA sample of skin from under her nails. I can take it to the Ministry and have the Aurors process it but there is no saying how long that will take. It depends on how busy they are."

"Tell them it's a favour being asked by Nymphadora Tonks," spoke up Tonks firmly, "They know who I am."

The Healer nodded and was escorted out by Mrs Weasley. No one spoke and Draco headed into the bedroom finding the bed empty. He shut the door behind him and headed to the lit Nursery. Hermione was standing by the window looking out at the grounds. Draco cleared his throat and Hermione jumped a little.

"Sorry," said Draco.

"It's fine."

She held her hand out to him and Draco took it and walked over wrapping his arms around her tightly. Hermione clung onto him feeling his warmth and the wave of safety that only he could make her feel.

"What if the curse kills me?" whispered Hermione, "What if the only way I can live and the baby is to give myself to this creep forever?"

Draco felt a lump in his throat and hastily swallowed it, saying in a hoarse voice, "That won't happen. We'll find out who it is soon. I promise you that."

Hermione looked up at him moving her hands to his chest, "You're scared."

Draco nodded, finding no point in lying to her – she knew when he did. Hermione reached up and placed a hand on his cheek taking a deep breath.

"I guess we both have too try and believe that there is an answer to this," said Hermione firmly.

Draco nodded and kissed her gently, "Not try. I do believe there is an answer to this."

**HD**

A few days passed and Wednesday the 19th arrived. Everyone tried to carry on that everything overall was normal. Hermione attended classes and would spend her afternoons studying or working in the nursery on scrubbing the windows always telling Hammy and Poss she could do it her self whenever they offered help. Draco focused on his own schoolwork and Quidditch and the plans for Hermione's party, which she still had no idea about.

The same went for everyone else. They helped with the secret party planning and their own personal lives, such as things slowly heating up between Nancy and Darren. Harry constantly wrote to Ginny, Ron seemed completely absorbed with his subject work always seen studying alone or with Benji and Seamus. It seemed the terms subject interested them greatly, though Hermione knew why.

"Mione, you have visitors," said Draco sticking his head into the nursery on Wednesday evening.

Hermione stood up from polishing the full-length windows silver frame and smiled at Draco. She headed over and kissed him tenderly turning to walk away when he pulled her back kissing her once again.

"I'm sure they can wait," he murmured trailing his lips down her neck.

Hermione smiled softly, leaning back a bit before abruptly pulling away, "We can't be rude to whoever it is, you know?"

Draco sighed, "They won't mind."

Hermione chuckled and grabbed his hand yanking him towards the door, "_Come_ on."

"Wait, wait. You have stuff all over your clothes. Maybe you should get changed – make your appearance nice for your visitors."

Hermione looked down at her dirty tracksuit pants and pink shirt with smudges of the hard grime covering the window frame. Hermione gave an agreeing nod and headed to the wardrobe finally noticing Draco wearing dressy black pants and a dark blue button up top with the sleeves rolled up stylishly to his elbows. Hermione selected a pink fitted dress that flowed out stylishly at the waist in a layered affect to her knees. The straps were thin and she also selected a pretty, white, three-quarter-sleeve cardigan to match her white slip on shoes. After dressing she brushed her hair so it curled loosely around her shoulders and even applied a light amount of makeup before turning to a patiently waiting Draco.

"Happy?"

Draco grinned and walked over to her, "I would prefer to take it off you piece by piece you know."

Hermione smiled, "Come on. I have kept these people waiting for a long time now."

The pair left the room and headed down stairs through the garden and into the main part of the large place. Hermione automatically headed for the sitting room but Draco pulled her further along. Again Hermione turned for the dining room but Draco shook his head and they marched on to the ballroom. Hermione frowned as realisation dawned on her. Sure enough, as the doors open a huge cry met her ears.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione stood in the doorway stunned looking at her family members to all her friends.

"So, did you get a shock?"

"Yeah, was it kept quiet enough for you?"

Hermione spun around and squealed as she saw Pansy and Millicent standing behind her grinning.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Hermione hugging them both at once, "I can't believe it!"

"Your boyfriend and two boy friends made sure we were here for it," chuckled Pansy hugging Hermione, "And you're pregnant!"

Hermione grinned before hugging Millicent, "Yeah… one month, can you believe it?

"No!" cried Millicent.

"Surprise," whispered Draco in Hermione's ear wrapping his arms around her from behind, "See why you couldn't wear your cleaning clothes?"

Hermione laughed, "I would have looked a fright!"

The music started up with people dancing. Promising to chat to Pansy and Millicent more, Hermione weaved throughout the room chatting with people every few seconds.

"Ginny! You made it!" cried Hermione hugging her friend, "I have news!"

"What?" frowned Ginny.

"I'm pregnant!"

Ginny's eyes widened, "When did you find out?"

"A week or so ago. I wanted to tell you in person so I was hoping you got permission to come."

Ginny grinned and hugged her, "Oh congratulations, _and_ happy birthday!"

"I never suspected this was going on."

"Apparently you spent the day cleaning, so they found it pretty easy to organize."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah. I was cleaning the nursery."

"Found you again!" said Millicent before hugging Ginny.

Ginny hugged Pansy as well, "Wow. I feel like we are at the graduation ball again last year. You guys have no idea how different Hogwarts is without you all."

"Aww," said Pansy hugging Ginny again, "Soon you will be out here with all of us!"

Ginny nodded, "Ticking away the months!"

"Ginny, dance with me," said Harry grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

Ginny gave a wave before yanking Harry to a stop and kissing him before both ran off to dance.

"Anyone would think they hardly saw each other," murmured Pansy in a joking manner.

"Oh help me," moaned Hermione spotting her mother coming towards her looking serious.

Pansy and Millicent frowned and glanced at Elle curiously.

"Where's Draco?" said Hermione looking around hurriedly before spotting him with Darren by the drink table.

Hermione hurried off, weaving through the crowd and grabbing Draco by the arm and standing in front of him so he was holding her from behind.

"What's up?" asked Draco frowning at her.

"My mum."

**A/N: More party next chapter… but there you go. Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. The Hidden Library

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I had been waiting and waiting for the perfect moment to bring a return of Pansy and Millicent! I missed their characters despite how much I like Nancy, Darren, Benji, and Peter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter for instructions on this.**

_Chapter Seven: The Hidden Library_

"Hermione Jean Granger, you cannot hide from me," scolded Elle finding her daughter in Draco's arms.

"I'll keep hiding from you until you give up on the abortion campaign," snapped Hermione, "Don't you see? You going on about it makes me extremely emotional and you know that a overwhelming feeling could kill me!"

Elle's face softened immediately followed by the sagging of her shoulders. Hermione looked at her mother silently as did an awkward Draco. Sam, seeing the action from a distance, came over looking between his wife and daughter curiously.

"I know," said Elle finally, "But your emotions will be rampaging throughout the pregnancy Hermione. That is why I am so worried about you!"

"But I want this baby. I could never bring myself to having an abortion. To me, that is inhumane."

Elle looked at her daughter with tear filled brown eyes that matched her daughter's perfectly, "I know… but you're my daughter and I don't want to lose you."

Hermione pulled from Draco and hugged her mother, the both of them sobbing on each other's shoulders. Draco and Sam looked at each other and grabbed fresh drinks from the table to get through the emotional moment between mother and daughter.

"Mum you have too have hope," said Hermione stepping back wiping away her tears, "I won't let this creep win. Everyone I know is working so hard to help me through this."

"He raped you, Hermione," sobbed Elle, "If he can do that…" Elle couldn't finish and Hermione shook her head.

"It was my fault he got to me. I left this place when I shouldn't. I made myself a free target to him."

Draco looked at Hermione in alarm, "Mione, what he did to you… no matter how vulnerable you may have been, there is no reasonable excuse he could use for raping you!"

"I don't even remember it properly!" cried Hermione looking at Draco angrily, "I remember blacking out and waking up near to naked! I could have been willing for all I know."

"If you don't remember it Hermione," said Sam in his calm and understanding tone, "How is that willing?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and stalked off. Anger and humiliation were pumping through her quickly. She weaved through the dancing bodies and chatting couples ignoring those trying to speak with her. She reached the doors and pushed one open before a wave of dizziness swam over her. Her legs buckled beneath her as she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. What was happening?

She looked at the people as she shook her head trying to see a single thing clearly as all was blurry.

"Someone get Malfoy!" came a voice to her right, "Hermione?"

Hermione tried to speak but her difficulty with breathing made it impossible. She clung to who ever it was trying to keep hold of consciousness but it was slowly drifting away.

"Stay with me, Hermione. What is taking him so long with Malfoy?"

"I don't know," said another panic filled voice, "What's happening, Potter?"

"The curse."

"What curse?"

That was the last thing Hermione heard before she fell limp in Harry's arms.

**HD**

"Draco!"

Draco turned away from talking with Darren and Nancy as Benji grabbed him by the arm and whirled him around.

"Mate, what's wrong?" asked Draco frowning slightly.

"It's Hermione. Th-the curse, man. Follow me."

Draco, Darren, and Nancy ran after Benji weaving through the startled crowd. Some had already taken notice of a collapsed Hermione and were milling around in a panic. Draco shoved through the crowd and fell to his knees beside Hermione.

"She tried staying awake," said Harry who still had hold of her in an upright position, "But it just took her."

"What do you mean it just took her?" snapped Draco panic flooding him at the worst thought entering his mind, "She's not dead Potter!"

"I don't mean it that way! I mean she passed out."

Draco actually let out a relieved breath as Nancy hurried about checking her vitals. She slid back and stood up.

"Get her up to the bed. I'll go to St Mungo's and get a Healer," said Nancy, "What are the names of the two working on the case?"

"Healer Kittlemen and Healer Sodrone," said Draco hastily as he took Hermione from Harry's arms and started carrying her from the crowded ballroom as Nancy left with a crack.

Pansy and Millicent hurried along looking at Hermione's limp figure terrified.

"What is going on, Draco?" demanded Pansy is a shaking voice, "Potter said something about a curse. What curse?"

"I'll explain later. For now Hermione needs me," snapped Draco carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom, "For now can you keep an eye on the guests? If they ask questions just say it was exhaustion from the pregnancy."

Pansy and Millicent nodded and headed back downstairs despite looking terrified for their close friends life that may be hanging in the balance.

Draco laid Hermione on the bed and stroked her damp forehead. He swallowed a lump in his throat wishing for her to just make a noise or move slightly to tell him she was fighting whatever had a hold over her.

"Hermione?" he said quietly, "Hermione, can you hear me?"

She made no reaction at all and Draco turned away from her ghostly white face. Sam and Elle burst through the door and Elle gave a soft cry at her daughter's pale appearance. Harry walked in with Ron and a shaken Ginny. Darren, Peter, Benji, and Seamus stood outside silently.

"Can someone get Lupin?" asked Draco civilly, "He really should be here and… and news on that DNA would be brilliant too."

Darren hurried off at top speed as Nancy arrived with Healer Sodrone from the other day. Draco moved back as the woman set to work on Hermione, applying a muggle like oxygen tube to her, only the air came from a bubble that never grew smaller.

"Is she going to die?" cried Elle.

"No," said Healer Sodrone as she checked the size of Hermione's pupils, "No, I think he was trying to call her. But she was awake so she could fight it – without even knowing what was happening."

"Does that explain why she was trying to stay awake?" asked Harry from where he stood hugging Ginny.

Healer Sodrone nodded, "I suspect so. But it isn't all good news. Being pregnant is intensifying her emotions. I'm afraid Hermione is in a coma."

Draco felt like his stomach had a bludger slammed into it. He gripped the pole of the bed tightly as everyone around him reacted. Ginny let out a gasp as Elle fell silent clutching onto Sam tightly.

"A-a coma?" said Ron hoarsely, "Like she's asleep?"

"Unconscious, but Healers argue that a comatose person can hear things around them. It never really has been proven to this day."

"When do you think she will wake up?" asked Draco quietly.

"It's hard to predict but from her vitals she is still going strong. I can only estimate perhaps a day, week or two. At most, maybe a month."

"Can he still lure her though?" asked Harry.

"How is she?" gasped Lupin hurrying in.

"She's in a coma," said Draco calmly, "What we want to know is if this creep can lure her to him still?"

"No," said Lupin, "No matter how dark a curse is, no one can lure a unconscious person to them. However if he tries…"

"What?" cried nearly everyone as Lupin died off.

"If he tries the curse will drain her of energy simply because it doesn't have her actions to feed off or her active mind."

"What about the DNA sample?" cried Draco; "Surely you have heard something by now!"

Lupin stood still and took a deep breath, "There was no match. The Auror department did numerous tests but nothing came up."

Draco felt a flood of anger wash through him as he looked at Hermione. He didn't know what to do.

"We know it could be two people!" he shouted, "Can't you get some form of DNA from them?"

"Speculation isn't enough to charge into a University demanding samples from a Headmaster and first year university student."

"Sodding Shelton bloody drools over Hermione whenever he can! And that Douglas fella has a thing for her!" cried Ron just as angrily as Draco, "Can't you ask them for a willing sample?"

"There is no saying they will give it," said Lupin wearily.

"It's worth a shot," said Harry calmly, "If they aren't guilty they should give it up with out any questions being asked or any arguments about a bit of spit."

Lupin gave a shrug, "Look, it would look suspicious and Shelton and Douglas will ask questions anyway. We need to keep Hermione's case as quiet as possible. I'll see if Tonks can pull some strings to gain access to their files. Maybe they will have something that will give us answers. But like Hermione has said – it could be _anyone_."

**HD**

Draco woke with a start as someone shook him by the shoulder roughly. Bleary eyed he sat up yawning and blinked a few times, "Mione?"

"No, Pansy."

Draco looked at the still coma like Hermione and turned to his left to see Pansy smiling at him slightly, "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. Everyone is gone now. Well nearly everyone. All the guests who know nothing are gone. Everyone is either in bed or downstairs brooding as they drink some fire whiskey."

Draco nodded and looked back at Hermione silently. Pansy glanced at her friend and sat on the edge of the bed at Hermione's feet. With a sigh she looked back at Draco as Millicent came in with a tray of tea and some left over party finger food.

"Thanks," muttered Draco taking the offered drink but refusing a caramel slice.

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Pansy finally, "No one else will. Ginny would have but she had to leave at midnight for Hogwarts, much against her wishes but obviously Molly Weasley is not a woman who can be said no to."

"You know about her scar right?" sighed Draco stifling a yawn as he did so.

Pansy and Millicent nodded silently.

"It isn't an ordinary scar. See when Hermione got it; she was marked with the first part of a two-part curse. The first part was simply marking her for when the curser would find her. He would know it was her due to her aura only he could see. Well, one night he got her again. Using the same dagger – a dragon tooth jagged blade – he struck her. In doing so, he completed the curse."

"What does the curse do?" asked Millicent.

"Draws her to him against her will. Somehow she always ends up wherever he is. He… he wants her for him self. Sure that might not seem so bad but the thing is, if Hermione gets too caught up with am extreme emotion or exhausts herself too much… the curse will kill her."

"Draco… from the looks it already is," said Pansy quietly, "Look at her. She is pale as the Bloody Baron and in a coma of all things."

Draco swallowed the lump that seemed permanently lodged in his throat and nodded, "I know," his voice was hoarse sounding causing Pansy and Millicent to look at him with deep concern, "And everyone is too scared to admit it. It's just _I can't lose her_! She's all I have and… and without her I will be absolutely lost."

Millicent hastily wiped tears away from her cheeks and cleared her throat, "Right well, well I'm not going anywhere."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can deter University for a year or at least until Hermione is up and at it, enjoying her pregnancy."

"Same," said Pansy firmly, "And don't even think of telling us not to. It will only make us stay longer and prove Hermione has rubbed off on you somewhat."

Draco managed and small smile. He actually was glad his two best friends' were staying. He knew he would need them now, more then ever. Pansy stood and knelt down hugging Draco tightly.

"So, which room will Millie and I be taking?"

"The last one at the end of this hall. I know you normally take the fifth one along but Darren and Benji have that one."

"Oh any room is fine," said Millicent with a grin, "Pans, we are lucky we thought of bringing extra clothes."

Pansy chuckled and the pair left to settle in. When the door shut Draco stood and pulled off his shirt and pants and slid into the bed beside Hermione. He laid on his side and reached out stroking her face gently before drifting off too sleep.

**HD**

"Good mid-morning," said Nancy as Draco entered the dining room the next day, "No change?"

"None," muttered Draco sitting beside Darren at the table but not touching any of the offered food, "But no news is good news, right?"

"I guess. Oh and your two friends, Pansy and Millicent. They've gone out to get a few more clothes or something like that. Sam and Elle went home this morning but will be back tonight after work. Lupin has taken Tonks to the Ministry to see what they can find out on Shelton and Douglas. Bill and Charlie Weasley will be coming tonight with news."

Draco just nodded and managed to eat some toast before heading up to the bedroom once again. When he arrived Healer Sodrone was doing a check over. She gave Draco a polite smile as she snapped shut her bag.

"Some improvement," she said, "Her vitals are stronger, and some colour has returned to her cheeks. Perhaps in a day or so she will be up and about."

"Then what?"

Healer Sodrone sighed, "I'm afraid that I don't know. It really will depend on what the curse does next."

"It's starting to kill her isn't it?"

Healer Sodrone looked at Draco blankly before nodding, "Unless you find a cure… I'm afraid it will beat her."

"She won't let it kill her," said Draco quietly looking at Hermione, "She won't let it kill the baby. She'll… she'll go to him somehow."

Healer Sodrone gave Draco a sympathetic look before clearing her throat, "Well Healer Kittlemen will be here tonight. I should get to work. Good day Draco."

Draco just nodded and left glancing at his watch. He had Quidditch training in a few hours but the last thing he wanted to do was leave Hermione. He walked over and sat in the seat by the bed taking hold of her hand.

"We have to beat this Hermione. I know what you will do… but we won't let that happen. I'll find an answer. I promise."

He leaned forward and kissed her affectionately on the cheek before standing and leaving the room. Downstairs people were unsure of what they could be doing.

"Right," said Draco startling everyone, "Healer Sodrone said Hermione should be up in a day or so," Draco paused as everyone made relieved comments, "But the curse is killing her. Unless we find a cure… you know the outcome. But Hermione won't let it kill the baby or her… she… she will find a way to get to whoever it is and give her self to him to protect the babies life. And you know she won't opt for an abortion. That, she has made perfectly clear."

"What do we do?"

"Follow me," said Draco heading into the library.

The others followed him in, in confusion. They had been in the library heaps and knew that all the books were normal ones. Draco pulled his wand out and ran it along the edges of a bookcase. A loud grinding noise sounded as it lifted up high revealing a stone passage heading down under the Manor.

"My father kept this well hidden from prying eyes," said Draco leading them down the stone steps and into a dark, cold stone room with books full of Dark Magic, "I was never allowed down here. My father wanted to keep me out of the Dark Magic."

No one made a comment as they looked around.

"These books contain the darkest magic and curses imaginable," said Draco, "So there is bound to be something in here about the curse Hermione is under… it's just a matter of finding whatever it is."

"Malfoy," said Ron, "There are over a _thousand_ books here. Finding the answer isn't going to be easy."

"I know Weasley but this is our last resort. If searching through one hundred books a day brings me closer to saving Hermione I plan on doing it."

Ron closed his mouth into a grim line but grabbed the closet book. Slowly everyone followed suit. They knew Draco was right. It was their last resort for now.

**HD**

"He was what?"

"Brought in for questioning on a case for stalking. Apparently he became a little bit to obsessed with a girl," said Tonks reading the file, "She is actually attending Hogwarts."

"When did this all happen?" asked Lupin.

"Last summer. She was in France, on holidays and met him. She says they had a fling and she ended it but he wouldn't take no for an answer and started following her wherever she went."

"Did they charge him?"

"Well no. They gave him a firm warning that if he was caught doing it again they would then charge him and he could have faced a three month stint in Azkaban."

"I think it's worth talking to this girl. What's her name?" asked Lupin.

"Romilda Vane. Sixth Year, Hogwarts and she's in Gryffindor."

Lupin stood and kissed Tonks goodbye before leaving with a crack. He pushed open the school gates and headed along the path giving Hagrid a wave as he went. Hagrid bellowed a hearty hello before tending to the pumpkin's with Fang sitting beside him watching his owner work.

At the castle he entered seeing students were in the Great Hall for lunch. Lupin walked to the doors and saw McGonagall in the Headmistresses seat chatting with Professor Sprout. Students turned to look at him as he made his way to the front of the hall. McGonagall turned to him curiously before standing and gesturing to the side room.

Lupin nodded and followed her in, shutting the door behind them.

"Remus, what brings you here?" asked McGonagall curiously.

"I need a word with Romilda Vane. We found she is connected to one of the possible suspects with Hermione's case."

McGonagall nodded, "I see. Well head to my office and I'll bring her. The password is _tartan_."

Lupin nodded and headed to the office. Within ten minutes he found himself in the office. Most of Dumbledore's old trinkets had been replaced with books on Transfiguration and a few ornaments and photo's of family members. Lupin gazed up at Dumbledore's painting and gave a smile as the blue-eyed wizard eyed him with a soft smile.

"Remus Lupin," said Dumbledore, "I thought I wouldn't see you in Hogwarts again."

"Yes well, you can ever really tell, can you?"

"No, I guess not. However it would have to be something serious to bring you here."

"It is," sighed Lupin but he broke off as McGonagall entered followed by a silent Romilda Vane.

"Miss Vane, I assume you remember Professor Lupin?" asked McGonagall taking her position behind her desk.

Romilda nodded silently as Lupin looked at her kindly.

"Miss Vane," said Lupin, "Or perhaps I can call you Romilda?"

"Romilda would be fine," said Romilda quietly, "What do you need to see me about Professor?"

"Romilda the summer before your sixth year here… you placed stalking charges on a certain person, yes?"

Romilda paled, "Y-yes, why?"

"I just need to know… how did he stalk you?"

"Followed me around," mumbled Romilda, "I ended things but he just… just wouldn't leave me alone. I was stupid to get messed up with him anyway!"

"Why?"

"Well… he wasn't entirely thinking properly was he? I mean the guy… he'd just-" Romilda bit her lower lip as tears threatened to fall.

"Perhaps you should sit for a bit and continue when you're ready," said Lupin.

Romilda nodded and sat down taking deep breaths. Lupin stood around patiently waiting as Romilda collected her self.

"Okay," said Romilda taking a deep breath, "Well… you see he'd just left his wife a few months before that... or she left him, I don't know. But it was dumb to get so messed up with him. I know that now and I really regret it and oh… if my parents knew!"

"They don't know?"

"No! I was staying with my cousins in France! My cousin Pita knew and she told me I was only a shag to him. That's all he wanted anyway! Just sex! So she was right! Then I ended it because I wanted a steady thing with someone my age but he was furious! I left when he tried to… I don't know what he was going to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"He had this… this knife! And he lunged at me but I r-ran. D-Donald came after me but I stunned him. Then he started stalking but once the authorities dealt with him, he left me alone. He returned to London to fight apparently. He was needed in the war."

"Your parents sent you to France to escape the war," said McGonagall, "I remember them mentioning that to me in a letter."

Romilda nodded then shuddered, "Donald Shelton is a scary man."

McGonagall frowned and looked at Lupin, "Donald Shelton? Headmaster of University of Magic Donald Shelton?"

Lupin nodded grimly, "And from Romilda's story he fits the description – the obsession, a knife."

"That knife was weird looking," said Romilda, "It was white and jagged like. My dad collects them but he doesn't have one like that."

"I know. Thankyou Romilda. You have helped us greatly."

**A/N: Oh. So Donald Shelton is Romilda's secret from the first part and it shows she is human enough to have a few things even she is ashamed of. Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Leonard Dangerfield

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Work is utterly hectic at the moment. But I have a Christmas break soon, so more time for writing. Yay! Thanks for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Eight: Leonard Dangerfield_

Hermione sat up with a start, as though someone had screamed in her ear. She looked around her in confusion before pulling a tube of some sort from her face. She rubbed her forehead trying to remember just what had been playing through her mind. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them with a start. Her hands were shaking horribly from the image. She stood up and grabbed her dressing gown, pulling it on before leaving her room.

No sound could be heard anywhere but even in her shaken state Hermione knew Draco would never leave her in an empty house with only the house elves for protection. She headed down the staircase and through the warm, welcoming garden.

"Hello?" called Hermione seeing no one in the sitting room, dining room, or library, "Hello?"

She frowned then headed back to the library. She walked in and saw the still open entrance to the room under the Manor.

"Draco?" called Hermione stepping down the steps, "Hello?"

"- can't be her."

"Dude, just go see!"

Hermione stepped down a few more steps before Draco's tired face appeared. Hermione offered him a weak smile before he laughed and ran up to her, engulfing her in a hug. Hermione hugged him in confusion before he stepped back looking at her in wonder.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hermione, "How long did I pass out for?"

"You were in a coma. A short lived one at least," said Draco kissing her gently when he finished explaining, "How do you feel?"

Hermione gave a shrug. She really didn't know how she felt. Her mind was swirling with what she had seen whilst in a coma and her body felt tired. Draco looked at her with concern before leading her back upstairs.

"What is that room?" asked Hermione glancing over her shoulder at it.

"My father's hidden library," he said with a shrug, "You must be hungry. And Healer Kittlemen will be coming to see you. He can give you a check up on the curse."

"It's terrifying," whispered Hermione suddenly as Draco sat her down in the dining room, "He… he won't leave me alone."

Draco frowned with worry as he saw how much Hermione was shaking. As he knelt down in front of her a grinning Harry, Ron, Nancy, Darren, Peter, Benji, and Seamus ran in, though they stopped when they saw how scared Hermione looked.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"W-when I was… in the coma. He was there. I couldn't escape," said Hermione sobbing now, "I couldn't run from him and he said he was going to get me no matter what I did. If I don't go to him by next month… he's going to kill me."

"Who is he? Do you know?"

Hermione nodded crying harder, "But you won't find him. He's hiding now."

"Who is it Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Professor Donald Shelton."

Only it wasn't Hermione who answered but Lupin. The group by the door parted and let him in. He walked over to Hermione and knelt down besides her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Right, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded silently. She let out a shuddering deep breath gripping onto Draco's hands tightly. He had gone extremely stiff while everyone else seemed to be looking at Lupin in a stunned silence. Even though they all had suspected Professor Shelton, to have it confirmed still stunned them.

"How… how do you know?" asked Harry looking at Lupin with wide green eyes.

"Romilda Vane."

Everyone, including Hermione and Draco looked at Lupin in confusion. He stood up and took a deep breath before explaining everything about the history between Romilda and Professor Shelton. No one said a word, even after Lupin finished the story. Hermione stared at her and Draco's hands as he kept his eyes focused on his girlfriends face. Harry was nodding thoughtfully as Ron frowned lightly. The others just seemed plain stunned.

"So… so… one month?" said Draco finally in a slightly croaky voice.

Hermione nodded, "Or I die."

"We will find something!" snapped Ron angrily causing Hermione to look at him, "There is no way in hell I am letting that snot nosed… physco, bastard get hold of you!"

"None of us will," said Harry firmly.

Hermione took a deep breath and moved her hands from Draco's before rubbing her face tiredly, "If you have _nothing_ in three weeks… regardless of what any of you say…_ any_ of you… I'm going to him."

Draco looked at Hermione wide eyed but despite how shocked he was from her decision, even he could see the fear in her brown, determined eyes. She glanced at him and looked away, blinking away her tears.

"We will do all we can Hermione," said Lupin quietly, "Bill and Charlie will be coming by with news tonight."

"There's no saying it's good news though," said Hermione, "For all any of us know it could be a curse Shelton himself created. He is a clever wizard- none of you can deny that! Plus he was a Death Eater – explaining how he knows your father, Draco!"

"Hermione please… calm down," begged Draco.

"How can I possibly be calm? I'm scared. I'm cursed and I'm going to lose you before this month is up. I'll never see you again," sobbed Hermione, tears sliding down her face not knowing Nancy was in tears while Draco tried to hold back his own tears but one escaped.

"You have to be calm," said Harry.

"I know… one wild emotion and poof! I'm dead!"

"Don't you be like that!" cried Ron.

"I'm the one who'll die, Ron. Not you… or Harry or Draco or Nancy or any of you!"

"I WILL DIE!" shouted Draco standing up and looking at Hermione with a mix of anger and heartbreak on his face, "Last year I barely coped when you broke up with me! Dammit Hermione… if you leave… if you die? What will I do? Who will I turn too? Who will I love? Just stop with the depressing comments and thoughts because people love you…_I_ love you more then anyone else could and I will not stop until I have found the answer to beating this curse."

Hermione stood and looked Draco directly in the eyes. Harry and Ron glanced at each other as they turned and left the room pushing the others out to with them. Lupin walked out last and shut the door behind him.

"I have no hope Draco. I just… I just don't know. I have no answers… no nothing," said Hermione swallowing a lump in her throat as she walked over to the window and stared out it trying to hold back her tears, "I can't just die. This baby… it's _our_ baby and if I can't be with you, I at least want to have something that will always remind me of you."

"But I won't get to see our child."

Hermione turned to look at a silent Draco, "We'll find a way."

"Yeah we will," he said quietly walking towards her, "We will find a way to keep you from having to go to Shelton. Love always wins."

**HD**

"They're here," said Harry sticking his head into Draco and Hermione's room that night.

The pair stood up from lying snuggled together on the bed and headed downstairs to the sitting room. Bill, with his noticeable scar, smiled warmly at Hermione and gave her a hug as Charlie shook hands with Draco before hugging Hermione.

"So, I was told you both have news?" said Hermione sitting beside Nancy as Draco stood behind her.

"Yeah," said Bill standing by the roaring fireplace, "I do. I've spoken with a few Goblin's and they have heard tales of this sort of curse before."

"Tales with good endings?" asked Ron hopefully.

Bill shook his head, "Goblins prefer to remember the more depressing ones. You know how they like the rather sinister side of things."

"What did they tell you?" said Harry.

"It's rather patchy, the tales. Anyway, basically the cursed is continually lured to the curser," as Bill spoke he constantly glanced at Hermione who was watching him with a serious look, "The more the cursed resists it the weaker they get until the curse consumes them."

"Consumes them?" frowned Benji.

"Kills them."

"H-How exactly does it consume them?"

"Constantly tired… weak… comas. It's like they have cancer. See a lot of muggles that get cursed get diagnosed with bone cancer that's entering the final stages. That's mainly because muggle Doctors don't know what else it could possibly be."

"Muggles don't really concern us at the moment, Bill," said Ron irritably, "What else do you know?"

"That's it… but before you start ranting at me a few Goblin's are seeing what else they can find out for us. They remember Hermione from the war, how she stopped a werewolf from killing Goblin younglings."

Hermione gave Bill a small smile and cleared her throat, "Charlie? What do you know?"

"Older colleagues of mine know what dragon the blade is from," said Charlie looking grave, "The Norwegian Ridgeback. Only they think the blade may have been designed to look like a tooth."

"What?" said Draco, "How is that possible? Disguising anything from a dragon requires clever magic."

"Bringing me to another enquiry I made via a family member of someone high up in the Ministry. Professor Donald Shelton isn't Professor Donald Shelton."

No one said anything, not even Lupin. Instead all, including Bill, looked at Charlie with pure confusion.

"This man is the grandson of Grindelwald."

"The Dark Lord before Voldemort?" asked Harry, "The one Dumbledore defeated?"

Charlie nodded, "His real name is Leonard Dangerfield. Apparently the family wanted a new start and relocated to France with that name. The surname change was to make them look less threatening."

"Oh yeah, I can see how Dangerfield would make them look nicer then Neville's plant," muttered Ron sarcastically, "So basically, the dark magic is in this Leonard's blood?"

"And with each generation it is said to grow stronger. Leonard would have enough power to be a threat to even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Yet he never rose in power against him," murmured Hermione curiously, "So why is that? This man is a living threat."

"From school records my friend managed to dig up, the school nurse noted that Leonard seemed to keep to himself, yet always had a roving eye for females. Each year he chose a favourite to stalk so to speak."

"But why?" asked Draco in frustration, "What caused him to do that?"

"No one knows. Like the reports said – he kept to himself," shrugged Charlie.

Everyone was silent before Lupin spoke.

"You were saying something about the blade?"

"Right. Well my older colleagues say there are records running back thousands of years and it has never been recorded of Norwegian Ridgeback's losing teeth or having teeth pulled. And every Norwegian Ridgeback has always been accounted for. It's practically impossible to sustain a tooth from one. However, their spikes constantly come off in battle."

"Meaning they are easy to get a hold of," said Hermione quietly, "Anyone can shape them to look like a tooth, but the colour… it is hard to disguise."

Charlie nodded, "But with the right amount of power. Well, we clearly know the outcome."

"So we need to look up possible curses that can be placed on a Norwegian Ridgeback spike then," said Nancy.

Lupin nodded, "It broadens the scope of curses but it is a better start then what we were dealing with beforehand."

"So, more hope of an answer," sighed Hermione looking slightly more relaxed.

"We need to pass this on to the Aurors," said Lupin to Bill and Charlie, "We'd best get a move on."

"And remember," said Charlie looking at Hermione, "Keep it calm. We will do whatever we can to help."

Hermione smiled and stood up to hug the two eldest Weasley's. Soon after Lupin left with a crack followed by Bill and Charlie.

"It's a start," sighed Hermione as her friends looked at her, "A better start compared to what we were dealing with before… are Pansy and Millicent back yet?"

"No," said Darren, "Those two seem to take longer at shopping then you and Nancy."

"That's because," came Pansy's voice from the hall, "Millicent and I were looking for the perfect present for our future niece or nephew."

At that moment Millicent came in with Pansy floating a dark wooden toy chest in front of them. Engraved on it were moving letters, toys and flying people on broomsticks.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Hermione looking at the expensive toy chest, "You two… you didn't have too!"

"We did," said Millicent, "We had to get something. I mean, after all its our duty to spoil the child where the parents don't."

Hermione laughed and looked at Draco grinning who was smiling at the chest.

"So, Ron," said Harry smiling also, "It seems we need to take part in filling it."

Ron nodded with raised eyebrows, "Yeah… do you know what you're having yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "I might find out, might not."

**HD**

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Now you know I won't."_

"_I know who you really are," snarled Hermione backing away from the so-called Professor Shelton, "Leonard Dangerfield- grandson of the defeated Grindelwald!"_

"_Do you think that is a heritage I am proud of?" Leonard shouted._

_Hermione looked at him in disbelief and shook her head as she felt a crystal vase behind her and firmly held onto it as Leonard focused on keeping his gaze locked with hers, "Well anyone would assume so! Look at you! You've cursed me, so that I have no choice but to come to you! You were a Death Eater to Lord Voldemort! Gee, excuse me for assuming you looked up to your grandfather!"_

_Leonard stalked towards her, his eyes flashing dangerously with anger, "Has anyone told you, you are too clever for your own good?"_

_He stopped directly in front of her and collapsed to the ground as Hermione smashed the vase over his head swiftly. She looked down at him and let out a deep breath, "Yeah. But I think it's actually a good asset to have."_

Hermione ran in the door and slammed it shut behind her. She slid down the door blinking away tears trying to remember. She could remember him coming towards her then her telling him being clever was good. Taking a deep breath she looked around the dark manor and wondered when would be the last time she would return here, to her boyfriend, her friends… basically her family.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"Hey."

Hermione looked up to see Harry looking down at her worriedly, "Hi."

"Did he?"

Hermione nodded, "It's always the same. Go to bed and wake up somewhere different with hardly any memory of what happened."

Harry sat down beside her and took hold of her hand, "You know, I never thought I would say this but I reckon Malfoy would die before he let Dangerfield get hold of you for good."

"And I would rather live a life of misery then have Draco die for me," replied Hermione, "So, we're both pretty screwed huh?"

Harry shrugged half grinning, "I hate seeing you go through this. After the war… and managing to get our friendship back last year," Harry sighed, "It just seems to be one hurdle after the other."

"You hear people say life is meant to be full of twists and turns but it just seems to be a never ending wild roller coaster. Maybe one day I will get to experience the gentle roller coaster."

"We did get a taste during summer," said Harry, "Seems like it was years ago now, huh?"

Hermione gave a short laugh and nodded, "Sure does. What time is it?"

"Twenty-seven past four. I couldn't sleep and came down to do some more research when I heard you crying."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, "It sucks that all I'm allowed to do is sit back and watch my friends study for me."

"Hey, you did nothing but study for me and my battles. I'm only doing the same for you and so is everyone else. You should know you're loved."

"I do know. And I am so… so thankful to everyone," Hermione sighed and lifted her head to look at Harry, "You're the best friend anyone could dream of having, Harry. I definitely want you to be a Godfather to this child."

Harry grinned, "I have a feeling that kid is going to have plenty of Godfather's and Mother's."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I dare say so. Pansy, Millie, Ginny, Nancy and then you, Ron, Darren, Seamus, Peter, and Benji."

"Spoiled kid."

"Oh yeah. And with Draco as a father, this kid is going to be living in luxury."

"Do you have any clue what you would call it, girl or boy?"

"Well. I like the name Savannah for a girl but for a boy… not really sure."

"You could always call it Harry," joked Harry.

Hermione smiled and gave him a nudge, "If you're lucky I might wrangle it for a middle name but then Ron would also like to be given recognition. No… I think Draco would have a boys name picked out."

"Hmm… possibly Abraxas after his grandfather?"

Hermione pulled a face, "No offence to Mr Abraxas but his name kind of sounds like a horse breed."

"Does, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded and both looked up as Ron walked in looking half asleep.

"Wazgoinon?" he mumbled.

"Couldn't sleep," said Harry.

"Got lured out again," sighed Hermione, causing Ron to jump fully awake, "It's okay… I think I might've knocked him out before escaping."

"Didn't Kittlemen say you are too weak to even consider escaping?" asked Ron sitting down in front of the pair.

Hermione shrugged, "Well I am here and alive, right?"

Both nodded and Hermione glanced at her watch. She gave a sigh and glanced out a window seeing the dim light of the sun rising.

"Perhaps you should get some rest?" suggested Harry, "I'm going to see what I can find on Norwegian Ridgeback spikes."

"I'll help," said Ron as the three stood.

They walked through the ballroom and along the hall with Harry and Ron heading into the library. Hermione headed upstairs and into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her before sighing and walking over to the bed. Even though she wasn't in control of her actions at night Hermione still felt guilty, as though she were cheating on Draco.

She climbed in and laid beside him gently brushing his blonde locks from his eyes. Draco stirred and opened his eyes looking at Hermione with a soft smile.

"Hey," said Hermione, "Umm… he lured me… but he didn't _do_ anything as far as I can remember… I think I might've knocked him out."

"You look guilty," commented Draco in a sleepy tone, though his mind was fully alert.

Hermione rolled onto her back and looked up at the canopy of the bed, "I feel guilty."

Draco propped him self up on one elbow so he could see her face, "Why? You aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know that. But it feels like I am sneaking around on you… cheating on you," said Hermione finally looking Draco in the eyes, "I know I shouldn't feel guilty but you know… it's a feeling I can't shake."

"Maybe _he_ is making you feel guilty for being with me."

Hermione gave a short laugh, "I wouldn't put it past him."

Draco gave a sigh and leaned down and kissed her, "Well if feeling guilty is what he wants you to feel, you really should give him something to make you guilty about."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him again, "You and your wicked ways, huh?"

"You like my wicked ways darling. Admit it."

"No… I think I need a refresher course."

Draco raised his eyebrows and lowered his lips to her neck whilst his hands slid down her body and worked their way back up, pulling her nightgown up with it. His lips moved to her mouth before Hermione pushed him back, straddling him as he pulled the nightgown over her head.

**HD**

"Beautiful place, isn't it?"

Nancy looked up as Darren joined her on the back steps of the Manor. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah it is."

"So, how are you going?"

"Fine. You?"

Darren nodded, "Yeah. Fine."

Both stood in silence as Nancy sat down on the steps with Darren copying her. A few seconds later Poss came hurrying out with two steaming coffees. Both took one each and continued to look out at the grounds in silence.

"So where about in Australia did you live?"

"I lived in a small town called North Star. Pretty close to the Queensland – New South Wales border."

"Oh okay. I would have pictured you coming from a big city like Sydney or something."

Nancy made a face, "No way. I hate big cities in all honesty. Everyone seems so snobby. No… give me the country any time."

"So are your family rich?"

"Yeah. My family thinks money is everything," said Nancy, "I never got along with my parents you know? When I caught my sister sleeping with my boyfriend they expected me to just act like it never happened."

Darren frowned and looked at Nancy who was focusing on her coffee, "Why?"

"Matthew Pearson comes from one of Australia's richest Pureblood families imaginable," said Nancy, "Perfect match for their eldest daughter, right?"

"I see."

Nancy nodded, "But I couldn't do that. So I applied here and my grandmother – whom I am close too – gave me my inheritance and well, here I am. Away from my parents, sister, and Matthew," Nancy sighed, "What about you?"

"Well I lived in Miami with my mother. She's a muggleborn witch. My father died when I was ten. He was a half blood and got me into Quidditch the moment I could walk. Pretty much we were your average middle class wizarding family but when Dad died… we had to struggle. Mum worked long hours but she couldn't afford the life style we had in New York. She got a good job offer in Miami and that's how I wound up living there. I applied to the Uni here on the Quidditch Scholarship and well, here I am."

Nancy looked at Darren smiling, "I bet your Dad would be proud to see where you are with your Quidditch."

Darren nodded, "That's what my Mum said before I left. I write to her everyday."

"You're lucky to have such a great relationship with her."

Darren nodded, "I know. You have your grandmother though."

Nancy gave a nod but sighed, "It would be great if I had that relationship with my parents though."

"Well you have everyone here. We're your family too."

Nancy smiled as Darren wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Nancy looked at him with a slight frown, biting her lower lip.

"What?" asked Darren.

"You never mentioned if you had a special someone waiting for you in Miami."

"That would be because there is no special someone waiting for me in Miami. I am as single as single can get."

Nancy just nodded realizing Darren was yet to remove his arm from around her shoulders but she didn't mind. He smiled at her gently, which she returned before resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

**A/N: There you go. So we know who Professor Donald Shelton really is and that there is more of a chance of finding the cure for Hermione before she could possibly die **_**and**_** some Nancy/Darren action! Yay! Review! Yay!**

**Until next time…**

**Bye for now!**

**Love Coz! Yay!**


	9. The Last Option

**A/N: -sings Phantom of the Opera- Well I can attempt it anyway. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter!**

_Chapter Nine: The Last Option_

"_You weren't very nice last night, were you?"_

_Hermione shot Leonard a glare and said nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Leonard smirked at her and stepped closer, backing her into a corner. She was stuck, she knew it, and she was going to pay for last night._

"_There are ways in which I can make you hurt," he hissed, "You know I have the power to do anything I want to you and your loved ones."_

"_Leave them out of this!" snapped Hermione, "They have nothing to do with this!"_

"_But they do. They are involved in trying to stop the inevitable outcome."_

"_Why me?" cried Hermione suddenly, "Why did you pick me?"_

"_Random luck. Everyone had heard about the brilliant Hermione Granger, the brave girl, Potter's best friend. I just had to have this remarkable girl and so I saw you on the battlefield and it was too easy. So I marked you knowing one day you would walk the corridors of my University. Then when the timing was perfect I would complete the curse."_

_Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. So many times she had wished it were someone else in her position but then she wanted no one else to go through what she was. She shuddered in horror as he suddenly trailed his lips down her throat, his breathing coming in uneven puffs. His body pressed against her stiff one and Hermione had to swallow the vomit threatening to come up._

"_But then," he said pulling away, one hand on her flat stomach, "You are carrying another mans baby and not mine."_

"_Leave my baby alone," warned Hermione._

"_Then know this," snarled Leonard, "Tomorrow night you will come to me."_

"_You said I had a month!" screamed Hermione shrilly, glaring at him._

"_You would have still had that month if you hadn't been so brutal with that vase. I will be waiting at the normal spot. Your mind will remember where to go."_

"_Please, give me a few days," begged Hermione in tears, "I have so many people to say goodbye too."_

"_Midnight, tomorrow night. You will be there and that is final."_

Hermione entered the back door to the ballroom once again, remembering the night clearly. She had till midnight. Swallowing a lump in her throat Hermione walked through the silent house and up to hers and Draco's room. She opened the door and walked in.

"Lured again?"

Hermione jumped and felt tears spring into her eyes. She nodded and shut the door, blinking away the tears. She turned around to see him walking towards her.

"What's up?" he asked enveloping his arms around her shivering body.

"He… me… I…" Hermione didn't know how to put it so she took a deep breath, "I have to show you."

"How?"

"I need something that I could use for a pensive."

"Would a bird bath do?"

Hermione nodded and her and Draco headed downstairs to the indoor garden. They headed to the unused birdbath and Hermione used her wand to withdraw the memory she needed. Draco watched in amazement as the silver like substance dropped into the stone birdbath. Taking hold of Draco's hand Hermione pulled them into her unwanted memory that would explain her outcome.

"Where are we?" asked Draco as they landed on the large room with a range of antique furniture and a large, roaring fireplace.

"Leonard's place," said Hermione gesturing to the her from over an hour ago.

In walked Hermione with her glazed eyes. The non-memory Hermione grabbed onto Draco's hand tightly as the memory version of her self came out of the trance startled her find her self at the place once again.

Hermione felt Draco tense up as Leonard walked in looking rather smug.

"You weren't very friendly last night, were you?"

"Does that wanker expect you to be in love with him?" snapped Draco angrily looking at the Hermione beside him.

"Just listen," begged Hermione gesturing to the scene being played out before them.

Draco turned to the memory Hermione who was now backed into the corner. Again he tensed and glared at the memory of his enemy, listening to his words of threat.

"There are ways in which I can make you hurt," he hissed, "You know I have the power to do anything I want to you and your loved ones."

"Leave them out of this!" snapped Hermione, "They have nothing to do with this!"

"But they do. They are involved in trying to stop the inevitable outcome."

"Why me?" cried Hermione suddenly, "Why did you pick me?"

"Random luck. Everyone had heard about the brilliant Hermione Granger, the brave girl, Potter's best friend. I just had to have this remarkable girl and so I saw you on the battlefield and it was too easy. So I marked you knowing one day you would walk the corridors of my University. Then when the timing was perfect I would complete the curse."

Hermione, the present one, grabbed onto Draco, holding him back as he lunged for Leonard who was now attempting to have his way with Hermione.

"Bastard!" hissed Draco turning to the Hermione beside him, "How… you put up with that?"

"I have no choice but to. Just listen to what he is saying," begged Hermione desperately.

"But then," he said pulling away, one hand on her flat stomach, "You are carrying another mans baby and not mine."

"Leave my baby alone," warned Hermione.

"Then know this," snarled Leonard, "Tomorrow night you will come to me."

"You said I had a month!" screamed Hermione shrilly, glaring at him.

"You would have still had that month if you hadn't been so brutal with that vase. I will be waiting at the normal spot. Your mind will remember where to go."

"Please, give me a few days," begged Hermione in tears, "I have so many people to say goodbye too."

"Midnight, tomorrow night. You will be there and that is final."

Draco turned to his Hermione, as the memory one fell back into her trance and left. Hermione pulled Draco firmly and they both left the memory.

Back at the manor, Hermione placed the memory into her mind once more as Draco looked at Hermione stunned.

"He… you... that bastard!"

"I call him that too," said Hermione softly, "You only feel good for about a split second."

"You aren't going!"

"I have no choice but too Draco," said Hermione trying to remain calm, "If I don't I will die. Do you want that to be the outcome?"

"No! But I don't want you to go either! There has to be another way, surely!"

Hermione shook her head, trying her hardest to fight away the tears threatening to escape. Draco took a deep breath and looked at Hermione frowning slightly.

"Fine… fine. Poss, Hammy!"

The two house elves appeared and looked at Draco silently. Hermione glanced from Poss and Hammy to Draco, a frown now upon her face.

"Go wake everyone. Tell them it's urgent, concerning Hermione and Dangerfield," said Draco, "Tell them to meet Hermione and I in the sitting room."

The two house elves left with a crack as Hermione looked at Draco frowning still.

"We have one day to find a cure to this curse," said Draco, leading Hermione by the hand to the sitting room, "We aren't going to stop researching until you are completely safe."

"Don't exhaust your self!" cried Hermione desperately trying to break free of his hold, "Draco! Let me go! Listen to me!"

But Draco wouldn't let go. He pulled Hermione along behind him harder, taking a tighter hold of her.

"Ow… Draco you're hurting me! Please… please just let go!"

Draco stopped pulling her and let her go. Slowly he turned to face Hermione, seeing her rubbing her rather red looking wrist tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hermione-"

"Don't you think I am terrified out of my skin about this?" cried Hermione looking at him helplessly, "I don't want to go but I have no choice in the matter! I would rather live a life of misery then have my baby killed or you, or any of my dearest friends and family! So just stop… you won't find the cure in one day. Let me spend this one-day happy at least. Let me leave with good memories not ones of people drowning under stacks of books."

Draco looked at his girlfriend's face and saw the tears falling down her face, one directly after the other, "I can't let you go."

"You have too."

"What's going on?" came Harry's worried voice followed by pounding feet of people running down the staircase wrapping dressing gowns on or yanking shirts over their heads.

"Before I say anything," said Hermione hastily, stopping Draco from speaking, "We should go sit down."

The group headed into the sitting room, Hermione using her wand to get to fire blazing brightly. She turned to face them trying to not look at Draco standing by the window showing faint signs of the new day dawning; her last day with her loved ones.

"What is it?" asked Nancy from where she sat beside Darren.

"I was lured to… to Dangerfield again," said Hermione, "The night before I did knock him out… but with that action has come the repercussions I guess you would call them."

"What repercussions?" asked Benji seriously.

"Tonight, at midnight I am to go to Dangerfield, for good. If I don't… I'll die obviously or he'll kill all of you and my baby. Just listen!" cried Hermione as they all started shouting angrily at her, "I don't want you all running for the books. I want a normal last day, here with all of you. The goodbyes will be left till tonight."

"This is wrong!" cried Pansy angrily running a hand through her hair, "By Merlin it is utterly wrong!"

"What about polyjuice potion?" said Ron; "One of us can disguise ourselves as you!"

"Ron, polyjuice potion cannot be made in one day," said Hermione softly.

"There are other ways to disguise ourselves!" said Millicent.

"He will know it isn't me. The aura surrounds only me."

"But he said he knew it was you from the start," said Draco looking at Hermione, "What if it is all a lie, the curse?"

"It isn't," said Hermione facing Draco, "Fainting? Falling into a coma? Pregnancies don't do that. I'm cursed and there is nothing any of you can do in one day. Just please… _please_ let me have a good day. Please?"

Everyone nodded reluctantly, except for Draco who left the room without a word. Hermione looked at him hopelessly with Pansy and Millicent standing on either side of her watching as well.

**HD**

"Some supportive boyfriend you are," said Pansy finding Draco down by the Quidditch pitch with his broom in one hand, "You have a girlfriend who desperately needs you today and here you are, flying on your broom."

"Do I look like I've been flying?" snapped Draco, "And how can she expect me to act like it's a normal day?"

"You should be able to do it regardless. If you love her enough you will put aside your own frustration with it all and focus on making this the best day possible for her."

Draco gave a sigh and looked at the ground, then back at Pansy, "I keep on saying it over and over in my head: why Hermione? Why did I fall for her? Why did she have to be cursed? Why? Why? Why?"

"There's no answer, is there?" sighed Pansy crossing her arms over her chest.

"None at all. I don't regret falling for her. She's the best thing to happen to me. She's all I have."

Pansy reached out and hugged Draco, "We'll sort this out."

"I know."

"Now, come on. I think Hermione said she was taking a stroll through the rose garden or something. Go find her, be with her. That's all she wants from you."

The pair headed back up to the manor in silence with Pansy heading inside with Draco's broom. Draco weaved his way along the garden until he spotted Hermione picking a white rose from a bush and smelling the beautiful fragrance.

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want advantage inside your kiss,_

"Hey," he said gently as she looked up at him.

Hermione managed a soft smile at him as he walked closer to her. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her completely and held her tightly as she hugged him. Neither said a word, they just wanted to be with each other at that moment and that's all that mattered.

_Seasons may change winter to spring,_

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time,_

They broke apart and walked through the garden hand in hand.

"What if it's a boy?" asked Hermione quietly, "The baby. What name do you want?"

"Simple. Riley Alexander Malfoy," said Draco, "My mother always said if she had another child after me she would name it Riley if it were a girl or boy. The middle name would be Alexandria though if it were a girl."

"That's a nice name," said Hermione smiling at Draco, "I like that. Riley."

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day,_

They walked on and back towards the house where inside the others were eating breakfast. Hermione and Draco laughed with the others at humorous stories despite both feeling utterly different on the inside. Hermione was trying her hardest at making it the best day possible. She knew her friends were trying hard but every now and then she caught one of them with a sad or angry look on their face.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,**_

_**Suddenly its moves with such a perfect grace,**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,**_

_**It all revolves around you,**_

The morning slid past slowly and after lunch Hermione sat around in the sitting room with a good book and enjoying more conversation. Draco disappeared with Harry to send a letter to Lupin informing him of the news and one to Elle and Sam.

"You told them didn't you?" said Hermione as Draco sat besides her, causing everyone to stop talking.

"They need to know," replied Draco calmly.

"I don't need them arriving in hysterics! I don't need more emotions running wild inside of me! I would have sent them a letter once tonight was over and done with, Draco!"

Hermione stood up, throwing the book on the ground. She stormed out of the room and everyone looked at Draco expectantly. He stood and hurriedly followed her up the staircase and into their bedroom.

_**And there's no mountain too high,**_

_**No river too wide,**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,**_

_**Storm clouds may gather,**_

_**And storms may collide,**_

"Go away!" sobbed Hermione as she stood in the nursery doorway.

"No."

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and keep her self-calm. She felt Draco's hands on her shoulders and slowly turned into his embrace, sobbing silently.

"I don't want this," cried Hermione, "I don't want to go. I don't want any of this to happen. I want it all to vanish, to - to go away and leave me be!"

"We will make it vanish. One way or another it will go away," said Draco, "There is always an answer."

Hermione pulled away from Draco and looked at him furiously, "And what if there is no answer?"

"What?"

"What if the only way to stop all of this is too die?"

"Don't say that again. There is an answer and we will find it."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded and hugged Draco once more.

_But I love you,_

**I love you,**

_Until the end of time _**(Until the end of time)**

_**Come what may,**_

_**Come what may,**_

_**I will love**__ you…_

**HD**

The night arrived with Hermione walking into the sitting room half smiling at her parents. They had arrived with Elle in a hysterical state. Sam was furious but now both seemed rather calm, probably helped by the calming potion Hermione had slipped into their drinks. Hermione frowned as she saw Lupin in the corner discussing something with Tonks, Bill, and Charlie. She walked over silently so not to be noticed. Whatever it was looked serious.

"-option."

"But it's extremely risky. What if everything changes?" said Bill, "You know the rules are to not be seen."

"But we won't be. We could- hello Hermione," said Lupin looking up at Hermione.

"Hey. So… you four seem rather serious," said Hermione brightly, "Anything I need to know?"

Charlie looked at Bill who looked at Tonks who gave Lupin a raised eyebrow look. Lupin sighed and nodded.

"Can we discuss it privately though? I need you to hear me out and give me your decision without anyone forcing their opinions onto you."

Hermione and Lupin left the room unseen as Draco was in a discussion with Sam and Elle. The others were simply enjoying the relaxation with butterbeer's as the time ticked away slowly. The pair walked into the library, with Lupin shutting the door behind him before Harry and Ron walked in.

"We saw you both leave," said Harry, "We just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Shut the door," sighed Lupin, "Can't do one thing without it becoming a trio thing. Though Harry, Ron, when I come to ask Hermione's decision on something I want you both to remain utterly silent."

The pair nodded and the four sat down silently.

"Tonks, myself, Bill and Charlie have been doing research non stop, as have many other Aurors, Goblins and Merlin knows who else… none of us can find a proper cure of any kind," said Lupin, "However we have all come to one possible option."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Well, everyone, including Aurors and Goblins can only come to one option – time travel," said Lupin seriously, "Hear me out. What we would need to do is go back to the night you were stabbed the first time and stop Dangerfield from getting hold of you."

"But that would change everything," said Hermione, "Absolutely everything."

"It wouldn't stop Harry from destroying Voldemort. You weren't with him at the time. If we are careful enough we will only stop you from winding up where you are on this present day."

"But it could also mean I won't be with Draco… or friends with Pansy and Millicent," said Hermione softly.

"That is true," agreed Lupin softly, "Hermione what you need to decide is do you want a life where you will be miserable, as will Draco, Harry, Ron and your family or one where you could possibly be happy?"

Hermione was silent and bit her lower lip, "If all goes well and we wind back here will I remember everything?"

"Those who go back will remember."

"Will I still be pregnant?"

"Yes," said Lupin, "And it will be Draco's child, however there is no saying how that would have occurred. Do you keep a journal?"

Hermione nodded.

"The you up until your moment of return will obviously have written everything down and so you should be able to rely on those accounts to tell you what happened."

"This is a big decision. I mean how will we turn back time? A time turner?"

"No. There is a potion."

"A potion?"

"Yes. A potion is more reliable then spells. With spells if you pronounce one syllable wrong all could go horribly. With this potion you write on a bit of parchment the date and time you wish to return to and it will take you back, giving you three hours to change what is needed to be changed."

"So do we drink this potion?"

"No. We pour it in a circle around the group going and then a bang will occur before we go back in time."

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. This going back in time trip could save her from Leonard Dangerfield, but then it could easily ruin what she had with Draco. Then again what she had with Draco was going to be ruined anyway.

What if she returned to find out her and Draco were just a one-night stand thing? What if she returned to find they were already married and she didn't even remember her own wedding? The thoughts swirled through her mind for a good five minutes before the clock struck half past ten.

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "I know we can't influence you here but listen to me, one way or another we will find a way for you and Malfoy to be together when we come back if you both aren't. But think about it… you will save your baby."

Harry was right. She would still have her baby. She gave a slow nod and looked at Lupin.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Great. Harry and Ron will be coming, as will myself, Charlie and Bill. Charlie has the potion, so I'll go get them both."

Lupin stood and left, shutting the door behind him.

"This is huge," said Ron softly, "It will change everything."

"I know," said Hermione swallowing a lump in her throat, "Everything is going to change if it goes well."

**A/N: So, that is the last option. The next chapter will tell you the answer if things will or won't go well! Review!**

_Italics- Ewan McGregor_

_Bold Italics – Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman_**Bold** _– Nicole Kidman_

**SONG: Come What May – film version from Moulin Rouge**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Changing The Outcome

**A/N: I have a new laptop! It is awesomely fast and well… awesome! My brother has my old one… but anyway. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and my laptop!**

_Chapter Ten: Changing The Outcome_

"All set?"

Hermione nodded and gripped onto Harry and Ron's hands tightly as Bill poured the potion around them. They pulled up their Order hoods as Lupin placed the parchment with the date and time on it on the floor. Sure enough a loud bang issued and Hermione closed her eyes as they began swirling through the air at top speed. She could feel Ron and Harry pressed up on either side of her, bumping her every few seconds. Five or so seconds later Hermione landed on the ground hard. She looked up and saw the ferocious battle-taking place through the bushes. Glancing at her watch she saw it was indeed nearing the time she would be stabbed.

"So," said Lupin as Harry helped her stand, "We have half an hour to locate the past Hermione. We find her just before Dangerfield stabs you, that way we can capture an armed Death Eater."

"Won't you freak out at the sight of your self though?" said Ron looking at Hermione with a slight frown.

"Maybe. But remember, I know about time travel at this time still, so I should be understandable," said Hermione pulling her hood up.

"On this night you were sectioned near the camp, right?" asked Lupin.

Hermione nodded and they set off, running along the edges of the camp, stunning any Death Eater's that spotted them. Even now Hermione knew they were saving peoples lives by stunning some Death Eater's. They dodged the curses that flew their direction from badly aimed curses and were soon meters away from where Hermione was battling. Hermione glanced at her watch and saw she had ten minutes to locate the past her.

"Let's go in," said Lupin seriously.

The group ran into the battlefield and weaved through the numerous fights taking place. Hermione constantly scanned the people looking for her wavy brown hair or Leonard stalking towards anyone. Hermione yanked Ron back as he caught sight of himself in a battle and went to help.

"You can't interact anymore then you need too," warned Hermione before spotting her self-avoiding a curse flying in her direction, "There I am!"

Everyone looked and Bill cursed as he saw Dangerfield weaving through the battles himself towards an unsuspecting Hermione.

"Right, Hermione, Harry, Ron – get the past Hermione to safety. Lupin, Charlie and I will stop Dangerfield," said Bill firmly before the group split into two.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron causing the past Hermione to spin around as Kingsley fell behind her.

"Ron?" she said breathlessly before peering at Harry, "Harry, aren't you- is that… am I-"

"Look don't ask me… you… any questions yet. We just need to go!" said the hooded Hermione as she grabbed her own hand and began pulling the past her towards the edge of the battlefield.

Her past self seemed to be frowning at everything, trying to work out why another version of her self was leading her from the battlefield.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Bill stunning Dangerfield with Lupin binding him with thick, metal like ropes. The four dove through a group of bushes as a stunning curse flew over their heads rebounding off a tree and vanishing into another direction. The past Hermione stood up, dusting off her jeans before frowning at the hooded Hermione.

"Now can I ask why I am… well seeing myself?" she demanded.

"At least I don't think I'm insane," muttered Hermione standing and looking at her self, "Well, basically I just changed the future… you… we- were going to be stabbed by a cursed blade. Lupin, Bill and Charlie have just caught the guy that was going to do it. Hopefully all the crap I went through has been prevented so _you_ won't have to face it."

The past Hermione frowned, "So… so… basically you just changed an outcome you have experienced… which _I_ won't experience now?"

Hermione nodded at her self; "Just to be sure it would be wise if you went back to the camp. Just say the fight overwhelming you."

The past Hermione nodded looking truly overwhelmed, "I could have been cursed?"

Present Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded and past Hermione let out a deep breath.

"Wow… for me to contemplate coming back in time to prevent it… it really must have been a deadly curse."

The future Hermione sighed, thinking of Draco. Should she tell her past self to give him a chance? Or not? She knew saying something could cause her past self to become suspicious, that maybe she had been tricked. As much as she loved Draco she knew the risks were too high.

"Just be careful," she finally said glancing at her watch before looking at Harry and Ron, "We need to find Lupin, Bill and Charlie."

"I should get going then," said the past Hermione backing away, "And thankyou."

As she ran off Ron turned to the Hermione beside him, "So… you took it well."

Hermione nodded, "I guess it helps knowing about turning back time."

"Lupin and them are coming," said Harry suddenly, "No wait… its just Lupin and Tonks."

"Is she walking?" asked Ron before Hermione yanked him and Harry behind a set of trees.

"If the past them see you Harry, they will wonder why you aren't battling Voldemort."

The three knelt down listening to Tonks as she walked past.

"My lower back is sore… blasted curse," muttered Tonks to Lupin.

Hermione bit her lip and jumped out from behind the trees before Harry and Ron could stop her, "Tonks!"

The vividly pink haired Tonks turned to face Hermione with Lupin.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lupin worriedly.

"No… its just I was hit with a curse that made my back hurt a week ago… you should see the Healers. I… I almost lost the ability to walk."

Lupin turned to Tonks with wide eyes, "Let's go- just to be safe."

Tonks looked from a serious Hermione to a deeply concerned Lupin and nodded with a sigh, "It's probably nothing, but fine. You alright then Hermione?"

"Fine – just get to the Healers."

Tonks and Lupin left and once they were gone Harry and Ron stepped out from behind the trees.

"So," said Harry looking at Hermione with raised eyebrows, "What happened to not interacting more then you should?"

"I know," sighed Hermione looking at Harry, "But with Tonks seeing a healer now, she won't lose the ability to walk."

"It's dealt with," said Charlie bursting through the bushes scaring Hermione, "Sorry."

"So he's captured?" asked Ron.

"Lupin and Bill have handed him over to the Aurors. Apparently he tried to stab two other witches with brown hair. So with being a known Death Eater against him I dare say Dangerfield will be locked away for a long time."

Hermione let out a laugh of relief and hugged Harry and Ron happily along with Charlie. She let out a deep breath feeling relieved that she no longer would have to worry about Dangerfield and the curse. Moments later Lupin and Bill arrived and the group headed back to the spot where they time travelled to. Hermione glanced at her watch and saw they had five minutes left. With their hoods up the group prepared themselves for the bang.

"Time to go home and learn what's changed," sighed Ron.

Hermione nodded wondering what things would be like between her and Draco. Suddenly she looked at Lupin, who looked at her curiously.

"Is there a way to make Draco remember everything?" she asked hurriedly.

"We'll discuss it when we get back. I figured you would want to know something like that," replied Lupin with a small smile.

Before Hermione had a chance to say something back a loud bang sounded and the group were suddenly spinning through time, a blue glow circling around them brightly. Wind whistled past Hermione's ears before she landed on the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked around. There she was, in her University dormitory. Wasn't she meant to be at the Malfoy Manor? What had changed?

"Same date and time as to when we left," said Bill looking at the calendar on the wall and clock above the door.

Hermione headed to her room and looked at her bedside table. No photo. Her heart started pounding as she grabbed her journal from under the pillow and began skimming through it, from the part mentioning her seeing her self, to the date that said it all.

_We had an argument. I just don't understand why he won't listen to me. I want to remain here for as long as possible and even when I do have the baby I still want to come to school. Besides, it seems he is interested in going out and having 'fun' with Blaise. He doesn't drink or do drug's, I know that because the thought of turning back to those things makes him sick. But he hardly spends time with me as it is. So what does it matter if I continue studying medicine?_

_The argument must be the last straw for us. Draco is just so infuriating at times, yet I love him so much. What can I do to make him understand?_

Hermione bit her lower lip. So she was still pregnant as Lupin had said and her and Draco had been together until – she glanced at the date and let out a little annoyed breath – they'd broken up a week and a half ago. She looked up as Harry and Ron walked in looking at her expectantly.

"We've broken up," said Hermione hoarsely, "A week and a half ago. And Blaise is alive."

A tear fell down Hermione's face followed by another. Harry sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"Is Lupin still here?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I'll get him."

Ron left and came back moments later with Lupin. It seemed Ron had filled him in briefly as Lupin simply looked at Hermione waiting for her coming question.

"Is there a way to make him remember?"

"There is," nodded Lupin, "But it isn't easy."

"Is there any magic involved? Spells, potions?"

"There is magic. Love."

The trio frowned at Lupin who gave them a smile. They still reminded him of the three students he taught in his third year with their curiosity and ability to always be there for each other.

"For Draco to remember life before the change he needs to love you wholeheartedly and you him – which I know you do – but there is more to it then just love. Draco needs to believe that you are all he needs, that you are the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life. He cannot hold any ill feelings towards you and once this is achieved, you can make him remember."

"How?"

"A single touch will do it. You won't know when it will occur, it just will when he believes everything I just said."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded and glanced down at her diary. She flicked through it reading certain parts, glad to learn she was still good friends with Pansy and Millicent. She stood up and looked at Harry and Ron.

"I have to see him… I'll be back soon. You can stay here and wait or go to your rooms."

"I might go find out if things are still alright with Ginny and I," said Harry standing, "Make sure everything is still in order all over for me."

"Same," said Ron.

Hermione nodded before leaving with a crack.

**DH**

Hermione looked up at the Manor and saw lights were on inside. He must live at the Manor still was the thought swimming through Hermione's mind. She stepped up to the door and used the door knock to signal her arrival. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she felt as if she would pass out at any given moment. The door opened with Hammy looking up at Hermione happily.

"Miss Hermione!" he cried, "You is back!"

"Hi Hammy… I need to see Draco," said Hermione quietly.

"I get him for you!"

Hermione stepped in as Hammy hurried away to find Draco. Hermione looked around her nervously feeling her palms were sweaty. She wiped them on her pants as Draco entered from the indoor garden. Hermione looked at him and saw he looked pulled together. His hair was the same with the fringe swept to the side from his vivid grey eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Hermione stepped back little at his tone. He hadn't spoken to her like that since the start of her seventh year. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat to try and cover her nerves.

"To-to talk."

"I thought we did that. No wait… yesterday _I_ wanted to talk but you said we had nothing to talk about."

Hermione realised that making Draco remember was going to be harder then she had initially thought. She took a calming breath, closing her eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I haven't really been myself."

Draco gave a slight snort, looking at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Before you were saying I wasn't being myself, as if you were saying I was back to my old ways."

"No, I believe you would never do that!"

"Well maybe if you had shown you did we wouldn't have broken up!" shouted Draco angrily.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, "There are things- what can I do – we do – to fix things, Draco?"

"I don't know," said Draco honestly, sounding a lot calmer then seconds before.

Hermione knew to truly understand where things stood between her and Draco she needed to consult her journal. It was horrible knowing that the past she remembered was not the past that had played out for Draco.

"I think I should go. Maybe… maybe we can try and sought things out once both of us have done some thinking… try and see what we truly want."

Draco nodded looking rather sad about where things were standing between them. Hermione managed a small smile and turned towards the door.

"Hermione," said Draco suddenly.

Hermione turned to him, one hand on the door handle.

"You seem different… as if you know something important I don't," said Draco curiously, "As if the break up really was news to you just then."

"Maybe it was," replied Hermione quietly before leaving.

**DH**

"Anything changed for you?" asked Hermione looking at Harry and Ron.

"Pretty much all the same for me," said Harry.

"Same," answered Ron scooping scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Hermione nodded, "That's good then."

"How did the talk with Draco go?"

"We really have broken up. I just hope things work out… I mean it's so hard. He has a different past between us and I have another."

"Morning!"

The trio looked up, surprised to see cheerful Nancy. Hermione smiled; glad to see such a happy familiar face. Soon after Darren arrived with Peter and Benji. A few moments later Seamus turned up. After that it was like old times, without the curse being a threat. Hermione, Ron and Harry soon learnt that there was a new Head of University – Professor Hill, who still taught medicine.

Everyone knew about the downfall of the past Headmaster, though no one knew Hermione was the one he was after, just that the Order member got away in time with assistance from people with inside information.

"Hi all."

Everyone looked up to see Draco and Blaise. Darren scooted over to make room for the pair though everyone glanced between Hermione and Draco waiting for an argument to break out or some sort of post break up action to take place.

"I might go check out this book I need in the library," said Hermione pushing her half finished breakfast away, "Medicine requires a lot of study."

She stood up and left with her bag, wiping away a few annoying tears. She hurried up the flight of stairs and around the corner almost running into Douglas.

"Oh sorry 'Ermione!" he cried steadying her before seeing her tear streaked face, "Another run in with Draco?"

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat, "What chapter are we up to in class?"

"Chapter Six. Zee stress of everything is getting to you, yes?"

Hermione nodded again, "I should go… umm, see you in class?"

"Yes, in class."

Hermione managed a smile and hurried past Douglas who watched her walk away with concern. Hermione entered the library and sat at the back before crying silently into her hands. How could everything go so horribly wrong after changing an even worse outcome? Hermione knew that things between her and Draco could have been worse, possibly a one night stand, but the thought of stopping Dangerfield from getting to her made everything look better. Now here she was, in an altered future, heart broken and in pain.

Horrible pain ripped through her stomach causing her to gasp out in shock. She stood up and gripped her stomach seeing blood soaking into her pants. She grabbed her bag and stumbled forward and out of the deserted library. She looked helplessly around for anyone to help her but it seemed the castle was empty in her time of need. She used the wall to support her as she made her way towards the centre hall. Where was everyone? She was in pain and bleeding signalling one thing she didn't need happening.

As she rounded a corner she saw people at the far end. She wanted to cry out but her legs gave way on her. She fell to the ground, knocking a suit of armour over in the process. A loud crashing noise sounded alerting the people of her presence. A dark skinned young man hurried forward and Hermione was glad to see it was Blaise.

"Shit… hold on Granger," he said before standing, "Get help! Get Professor Hill and the nurse!"

Blaise knelt back down and pulled off his robe to bundle up as a pillow. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Miscarriage," murmured Hermione to Blaise, "I had a miscarriage."

Blaise said nothing but took hold of her hand as Professor Hill and two nurses arrived and took over. Professor Hill created a stretcher underneath Hermione and helped the nurses navigate it to the Hospital Wing telling Blaise to go and alert Hermione's friends of her situation. After that Hermione passed out.

**DH**

"How is she?" asked Draco bursting into the Hospital Wing.

"Who are you asking about?" asked the reception lady of the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Are you family?"

"Dammit, I am her boy- the father of the baby."

The ladies face changed instantly from stern to something Draco couldn't distinguish and he didn't really care. A soon as Blaise found him and told him about Hermione he had changed direction from his class to the Hospital Wing.

"Go on through. She is in room six."

Draco thanked her and walked along the corridor to the closed door of room six. He knocked and walked in to find her sleeping on the bed dressed in a yellow nightgown from the Hospital Wing. He walked over looking at her peaceful face but jumped as the door opened with Professor Hill walking in.

"How is she?" asked Draco.

"She will be fine, physically."

"Physically?"

Professor Hill remained silent as she stepped closer to the foot of the bed before looking at Draco gravely, "She had a miscarriage Mr Malfoy."

"A… she what?"

"Miscarriage. The baby… well it died."

"H-how?"

"Stress. It seems Miss Granger was deeply stressed and emotional about something. Her stress stressed the foetus causing the miscarriage."

Draco felt a wave of guilt swim through him. He had been pressuring her to move into the Manor and possibly give up University until the child was old enough for day care. Plus he had been going out a lot against her wishes causing them to argue and break up. That alone was enough stress to kill anyone. He sat down and looked at Hermione before speaking again.

"Does… does she know?"

Professor Hill nodded, "She told Mr Zabini that she had a miscarriage before passing out. Miss Granger was a few weeks away from the three-month mark. Many people have miscarriages before then."

"I know."

"She will wake up soon. She is going to need a lot of support for the next few days, maybe weeks."

"I know."

Professor Hill nodded and left. Draco took a deep breath and watched Hermione silently. He did love her, more then anything. But right now he didn't think she would want him around her. He was at fault for leading to the miscarriage and she would no doubt hate him for it. He stood and left, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: There you go. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Regret

**  
A/N: Poor Hermione and Draco. The danger of Dangerfield is gone now leaving Hermione to try and piece her life together and make Draco remember… along with dealing with the loss of their child. Merry Christmas all!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and Douglas and Dangerfield… and Professor Hill, Nancy, Darren, Peter, and Benji.**

_Chapter Eleven: Regret_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the small room. Where on earth was she? She looked down at the bed taking in the white sheets with a soft yellow top blanket matching her nightgown. She pushed her self up and sat silently as it came back to her. The pain, blood and telling Blaise what had happened, how she had miscarried. How she had lost the baby. Her baby, Draco's baby, their baby. Hermione let out a sob and covered her mouth with a hand trying to silence the sobs.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Why should she cry? She had been the stupid one to change her future, which must have triggered the miscarriage, surely!

A knock at the door caused Hermione to stop crying. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath as the door opened with her mother and father walking in.

"Oh sweetie," said Elle hurrying over to her daughter and hugging her, "I'm so sorry honey."

"I'll be fine," said Hermione with a tight-lipped smile before her father hugged her as well, "How are you both?"

"We are fine," said Sam, "It's you we are worried about. Your Headmistress said that it was caused by stress. What are you stressing about?"

Hermione was silent as she took in the information. Stress had killed the baby. Hermione had been stressing for quite some time. The curse drama, learning her and Draco had broken up and stressing over how she was going to make him remember. After a moment she looked up at her father ready to answer him.

"School work."

Her parents both gave her a disbelieving look but didn't question her answer. They stayed for a while longer arranging for her to come home for the weekend to escape the stress of University. Hermione said goodbye to them just before Harry and Ron arrived. Ron shut the door as Harry hugged Hermione. Ron gave her a hug and both sat on either side of the bed.

"We saw Malfoy," said Harry, "He's hanging around outside the Hospital Wing pacing."

"Probably wondering if he should see me or not," said Hermione, "Doesn't want to appear too concerned over his ex-girlfriend's condition, does he?"

"Apparently he has already seen you and knows about… the miscarriage," replied Ron.

"Oh."

Harry glanced around and saw a wheelchair to the side of the room, "If he won't come in why not go out to him?"

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in confusion. He gave a sigh and shook his head briefly.

"You both are going to have to talk about the miscarriage one day. Or it is just going to manifest into this big ugly thing between you both and you'll never get him to remember."

"It's not worth it," said Hermione bitterly, "It's over between us and I'm tired of fighting to be happy! I was fighting against Leonard to be happy and now I am fighting to make Draco remember about us so I can be happy. Why do I have to keep on fighting?"

Her two friends looked at her sadly causing Hermione to look away with an irritable sigh. At that moment the door opened with Professor Hill walking in.

"How are you Miss Granger?" she asked with a smile.

"When can I go?" replied Hermione looking up at the Professor, "I don't feel sore."

"Let me check you over and then I'll see whether you can leave or not."

"We'll wait outside," said Harry standing with Ron and leaving.

Professor Hill checked Hermione over and wrote notes down before pulling a slip of paper out from her folder.

"You have an appointment with the University counsellor. It's tomorrow at 2pm," said Professor Hill, "You must attend it, okay?"

Hermione gave a nod before looking up at Professor Hill again, "So am I free to go?"

"Sure."

**DH**

Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron on either side of her. As they stepped out Draco looked up at them in surprise. Hermione looked down at the ground as Harry and Ron mumbled about going to the library awkwardly. As they left Draco walked closer running a hand through his untidy hair. Hermione finally looked up at him, holding a bag of blood stained clothes.

"I… I saw your parents earlier," said Draco unsure of what else to say.

"So did I," replied Hermione quietly.

"Right… so you did."

Hermione nodded before looking down at the ground.

"I ah… should let you go then," said Draco running a hand through his hair again.

Hermione looked at him fighting off the urge to run towards him and kiss him passionately, or to even hug him and cry her heart out. She looked away as feet came hurrying down the corridor. Rushing towards her were Ginny and her mother. Draco backed away and turned and left as Ginny gave Hermione a hug.

"Mum came and got me once she received Ron's letter," said Ginny looking at Hermione sympathetically, "How are you?"

"I'll be fine," replied Hermione glancing down the corridor Draco was walking down, "Can we go back to my dorm?"

"Of course," said Molly kindly.

**DH**

"Well won't things be easier now?" asked Blaise as Draco stared into the lit fireplace, "You both won't have to face each other now."

"This isn't another ordinary break up Blaise," said Draco looking at his best mate, "I love Hermione. She helped me get away from drugs and alcohol. I've never met anyone else like her… you should understand that. You and Pansy are in love and still together."

Blaise shrugged with a nod, "True. But mate… with their being no pregnancy, what excuse are you going to use to hang around her? The only time you both are in the same room is when one is arriving at the centre hall for a meal and the other suddenly leaves."

Draco shot Blaise an annoyed look before sighing, "Maybe it's just over for us. For good."

"Mate, only you can decide that. If you want it to work go for it. If not… let it go."

Blaise stood and walked out whistling some Weird Sister's song. Draco stood as well seeing it was time for Quidditch. He gave a turn and suddenly appeared outside the University. He ran up the steps and along the corridor looking away as Molly and Ginny walked past him. He gave a sigh as he rounded a corner coming face to face with Hermione, her self.

What was he to do? Keep walking or say something? It all came down to what Blaise said. Did he want it to work or let it go?

"Staring at me won't make me vanish," said Hermione pulling Draco from his thoughts.

"Sorry," said Draco before clearing his throat, "I was just thinking."

Hermione nodded glancing at him and looking away, "Okay."

"About… us."

Hermione looked at him again and let out a sigh, "You just want to forget it all… I can understand that."

Draco frowned. Even he could sense an underlying message to the comment, "What do you know?"

"What?"

"You mean something with what you said."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you do, Hermione. I'm not stupid."

Hermione took a deep breath and crossed her arms, "It's nothing alright? I really need to go rest."

As she turned Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. Hermione looked at him expectantly but Draco merely frowned.

"Maybe… maybe we should," said Draco softly.

"We should what?"

"Let this go… or something like that."

Hermione just nodded and backed away from him, pulling her arm free, "If you want that, fine. I… I won't change your mind or anything."

Before Draco could stop her, Hermione left. He watched her silently feeling something heavy settle in the bottom of his stomach. He knew the name of the thing: regret.

**DH**

The week passed with Hermione keeping her heartbreak to her self. She attended class like normal and avoided Draco as if he were a disease. If she did have to see him her eyesight was conveniently occupied elsewhere, normally listening to Douglas rattle about something French. He did however keep his comments about Hermione and Draco truly breaking up to himself, unlike other people who constantly asked if she was all right.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she sat in the library at 2am in the morning. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and looked down at the thick medicine textbook trying to take in the information.

_Dragon Pox marks can be flammable. The best treatment is ice-cold, itch free balm… flammable… itch free balm… Pox… treatment… ice-free… he pressed her into the corner, his lips invading her body. She stood stiff praying for it to be over… Draco looked at her coldly and laughed. _

"_I don't love you Hermione, I never did."_

"_No," begged Hermione falling to her knees as Dangerfield tilted her head back roughly and glared down at her, "Draco!"_

"_Oh come now Hermione. He won't save you now. Didn't you just hear him? Hermione? Hermione-"_

"Hermione! Did you spend the night in here?"

Hermione jumped awake and blinked a few times before looking at Nancy in confusion, "I was dreaming… Dangerfield."

"Who? Is everything okay?" asked Nancy sitting across from her, "You've been doing this all week girl. It's not healthy."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stretched, "What time is it?"

"9 in the morning. Did you rest at all at your parents?"

"Somewhat. I've got to stay ahead, you know? Falling behind… I can't do that."

"Hermione you are studying Chapter 24. In class we are only up to chapter 10."

Hermione shrugged but jumped up packing her stuff away as Draco's voice came from a nearby aisle. She stuffed her things into her bag and looked at Nancy.

"I really should eat and get some sleep," said Hermione, "I'll see you later, right?"

Nancy gave a nod and watched Hermione leave before shaking her head.

Hermione ran out of the library and along the corridor before leaning against a wall gasping for breath. She found a toilet and locked her self into a cubicle before rolling her pant leg up to see no scar. She closed her eyes and wiped away a few tears.

Regret.

She hated it. She regretted changing her outcome. Maybe there was another way no one thought of. Killing Dangerfield? Torturing him for the cure? So many more possibilities were coming to mind now more then ever.

Hermione composed her self and exited the cubicle and toilets and headed for her room. She kept her mind alert for any sign of Draco and gave a cry of shock before calming down as Harry and Ron appeared around a corner.

"Look at you!" cried Ron seeing Hermione's appearance, "Nancy is right. You are a mess!"

"Lovely compliment," replied Hermione bitterly, "Is that your new pick up line?"

"Herms, Ron is right. You are a mess. I haven't seen you in two days. Have you been living in the library?"

"I have to keep ahead in class," replied Hermione as they walked into her dormitory.

"So that requires starving yourself and being anti-social?" asked Ron bluntly.

Hermione shot him an irritated glare as she sat down and burst into tears. Harry stepped forward and placed an arm around her shoulders as Ron sat across from them both.

"It's all wrong," said Hermione miserably, "I thought with Dangerfield gone everything would be great again but it's the total opposite. Nearly three weeks I've been broken up with Draco! But in _my_ reality it's only been a week and a half! I want him to remember… but he won't."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"It's over! He wants us to just let it go… what can I do?"

"For one," said Ron, "Get cleaned up. Pull yourself together Hermione. No one finds a miserable, depressed woman attractive, no matter how pretty they are."

Harry nodded, "Then you need to get rid of the whole… bitterness. Be your self again and start socializing with your friends. You will only ever find an answer if you start being positive about things. Show Malfoy what he is missing, alright?"

Hermione gave a sniffle and nodded.

"But first," said Ron, "Get some sleep. You look like a zombie."

Hermione managed a chuckle and hugged her friends before heading to get much needed sleep.

**DH**

"No!" laughed Draco whacking Darren on the arm, "You actually did that?"

"Yeah… though I must say I _did_ get detention for two months," said Darren, "But when I told Nancy, she was impressed."

"Ah… _Nancy_. How goes it with her?"

"Smoothly. She is a great woman. I'm glad I got to meet her here, you know? She is nothing like the other chicks here. Most are so absorbed with superficial crap. Nancy is nothing like that."

Draco nodded. He knew what Darren meant. That's how it was with Hermione. He found her to be nothing like the other women around the University. He looked wistfully up at her dorm window, as though willing her to be there looking down at him. All he got was an empty balcony with only a towel hanging over the edge drying.

"Not over her, huh?" asked Darren seeing his face.

"Won't be for a while," said Draco quietly, "I'm the one who ended it completely."

"She's a mess from what Nancy said. Hibernates in the library, studying non-stop. Hardly eats. Nancy is really worried. I think she was going to see Harry and Ron about it. Maybe they'll set her straight."

Draco gave a nod. He did hope Potter and Weasley got to Hermione before she got messed up into anything.

**DH**

"Oh she looks real messed up," said Draco as him, Blaise and Darren stood at the Centre Hall doorway watching Hermione interact happily with her friends.

Draco looked at Darren who shrugged.

"Maybe Harry and Ron spoke with her," said Darren, "I just told you what Nancy told me."

The three walked in with Darren sitting beside Nancy, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Blaise and Draco sat across from Hermione and Harry. Hermione smiled at them both before looking at her Roast Beef dinner.

"Looking healthy again, Granger," commented Blaise, gesturing to her tidy outfit and her groomed hair.

"Yes I am," said Hermione with a small smile, "Harry, be a dear and pass the gravy."

Harry looked at her and chuckled, "Sure my sugar pie."

Both chuckled as Harry handed her the gravy. Draco merely raised his eyebrows, but kept his eyes focused on his plate. Blaise openly rolled his eyes at the pair as Ron gave them a weird look.

"Sugar pie? Dear?" he asked.

"Just mucking around Ron," said Hermione reassuringly, "I could always go about calling you my Ronnikins."

Ron paled at the idea and shook his head, "My mother will be doing that the day I tell her I am getting married. That alone is bad enough, thanks."

"So, you made a turn around, Hermione?" said Nancy looking pleased.

"I did. Thanks to a little birdie alerting Harry and Ron," said Hermione smiling at Nancy.

Nancy grinned as Draco looked at Hermione with interest. So she was moving on. He knew he had to as well.

"How is Pansy these days, Zabini?" asked Hermione.

"Good. She is coming for the Christmas break. She can't wait to see you."

"Do you know if Millie is coming?"

"No idea. You'll have to ask her your self."

Hermione just nodded and dropped the conversation. She looked at the food she had eaten half of. Her good mood was waning as her hand absently brushed her stomach. She forced a smile to her face as Harry looked at her.

"I need some fresh air," said Hermione standing up, "I'll see you all later."

Everyone said goodbye as Hermione left at a quick pace.

"She put up a good show," said Harry to Ron, not knowing Draco was listening.

"She's trying. That's all she can do," replied Ron with a slight shrug, "Maybe she needs counselling?"

"Or someone to listen," cut in Draco, unable to keep silent, "I know I am the ex, but Hermione needs a person to just hear her out and not try and push their views onto her."

"Dude, you don't even know half of what is bothering Hermione," said Ron coldly, "Just stay out of this, alright?"

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean I don't know what she wants at the moment."

"Ron," said Harry firmly, "Just drop it."

**DH**

Hermione sat on the chair and looked up at the night sky. She crossed her arms against the cold and gave a jump as a shadow blocked her light. She turned slightly and saw Draco looking at her quietly.

"Hi," he said standing awkwardly beside her.

"Hi."

"Chilly, isn't it?"

"A little."

"Look," said Draco deciding to just get directly to the point as he sat beside her, "I know we broke up, but I can tell you just need someone to listen to you."

Hermione looked at Draco quietly before nodding, "I do, but it can't be you."

"Why not?"

"Well you covered one point moments ago."

"We broke up."

Hermione nodded, "And because half of it would trip you out completely."

"Like what? You slept with someone unexpected?" joked Draco, only Hermione took it seriously.

"_What_?" she cried standing up.

"Whoa, Hermione I was kidding!"

"Me? Sleep with someone unexpected? I would never do that to you! And even though we have broken up, shagging some random guy isn't like me at all! I haven't even considered sex or anything that relates to it!"

"I was kidding, seriously, I know you aren't like that."

Hermione turned away from him and looked out at the nearby gardens, "Half of what is eating away at me you know nothing about."

"Why not?"

Hermione whirled around to face him, "You just don't and you probably never will."

"Why is that? You keep on hinting about but you never explain it to me."

"It can't be explained!" cried Hermione waving her hands about in frustration, "If I could explain it to you in ten thousand ways I would, believe me!"

"Try me!"

"Try you? Fine! I will!" screamed Hermione before taking a deep breath, "I don't remember the same past as you do! My history is different to yours because I altered it for a reason! There you go!"

Draco stared at Hermione before he laughed, "Good one! Now tell me the truth."

"That _is_ the truth! I am not lying! Ask Harry and Ron, Lupin, Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley! It is the truth!"

Draco shook his head, "You must have some really vivid dreams."

"If you loved me without any ill feeling and believe I am the only thing you need you will remember it as well!"

Draco's smile faded as he looked at Hermione in shock, "What?"

"I want you to remember so badly but you won't. And it's because you either feel something horrible towards me or just don't believe I am the one thing you need out of anything else," said Hermione desperately.

Draco stepped back a bit looking a little pale, "You aren't kidding?"

"I wish I was now… but no I'm not."

Draco looked up at the sky, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Hermione and saw she was looking more honest then she had in days, "W-why did you change the past?"

"I was cursed. And no cure could be found… I was dying and was being forced to leave you and everyone behind… its complicated but that is the basic outline."

"I can't remember any of this?"

"No. None… I came back hoping we were still together… but then I learnt we had broken up and then I had the miscarriage… everything is a huge mess and that wasn't my intention at all!" said Hermione with tears filling her eyes, "Life was meant to be complication free… no messes or dramas but no. You can never win! The only good thing to come out of it all is Blaise lived!"

"What?"

"In my past he was killed in battle with Crabbe and Goyle."

"They… they did die protecting me."

"And your parents?"

"D-dead."

"Some things are still the same."

Draco shook his head. He looked at Hermione and saw her wiping tears away looking lost and confused. He stepped towards her, his heart pounding. Hermione turned to him and was met with his warm lips upon hers. A strong gust of wind whirled around them as the pair drew closer, Draco's hands on either side of Hermione's face as the kiss deepened. Within Draco's mind everything was unfolding, as though a block had been removed from his memory allowing everything to come rushing back.

Hermione felt her energy draining as the memories copied from her to Draco. But even though she felt weak, her mind wouldn't stop. It had to be shared, he had to know everything and only she could make him remember it all.

The wind came to a stop and the pair broke apart with Hermione staggering backwards onto the bench. Draco stood still breathing deeply as everything registered in his mind slowly. He looked at Hermione, actual tears in his eyes.

"I-I remember," he whispered.

Hermione nodded smiling before falling backwards, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

**A/N: Well that will do till next time. It is late and I need sleep… review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Unacceptable

**A/N: As one drama ends another begins. – Insert evil laugh here-. But seriously, thanks for the reviews my lovelies.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. If not read the previous chapter's disclaimer.**

_Chapter Twelve: Unacceptable_

"Hermione!" cried Draco as he ran forward, kneeling down beside her limp form, "Hermione, wake up!"

He gently shook her and when getting no response, picked her up and ran into the castle with her shouting for help. Students rushed out from the centre hall to see what the yelling was all about. Harry, Ron and the other friends shoved their way through the crowd and hurried alongside Draco to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" demanded Harry.

But before Draco could respond Hermione was yanked from his arms and flown high into the air by invisible strings. All around them students began falling to the ground unconscious leaving Hermione's close group of friends the only ones conscious.

"What's going on?" cried Nancy sounding terrified.

"Dangerfield," whispered Draco pulling his wand out with the others.

Harry and Ron looked at Draco in amazement but said nothing at his new knowledge.

"Who?" frowned Darren glancing around him suspiciously.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" shouted Draco stepping forward a little as Hermione floated eerily above him her head drooped on her shoulder.

The group spun around as footsteps sounded behind them with a dark shadowy figure emerging from the darkness. A low chuckle came from the person as they stepped into the light with a sinister smile on their face.

"Dangerfield," growled Ron angrily as the man gave a curt nod to Ron.

"Yes, Dangerfield. Out and about once again, right?" he said coldly standing below Hermione, "For you three," he gestured to Draco, Ron and Harry, "This isn't our first meeting, is it?"

"You're meant to be in Azkaban!" snapped Harry.

"Do you seriously think a prison guarded by oh so frightening Dementors is going to keep me locked away? Have you seriously forgotten who I am, Potter?"

"What do you want?" snapped Draco.

"What I was trying to get a hold of before Mr Malfoy. Your precious girlfriend. I would have succeeded had it not been for a trip to the past. Oh yes, don't look so surprised. I remember everything. My family's powers are stronger then you all believe."

"She doesn't love you, Dangerfield. She wants nothing to do with the likes of you! Let her go."

Suddenly Hermione dropped down from the ground as Dangerfield held her limp body up against his. With a sickening grin, he breathed in her scent and chuckled, "She will learn to love me, Mr Malfoy. Just like she learnt to love you."

"You cannot learn to love someone," spoke up Nancy, "It just happens."

Dangerfield looked at Nancy with narrowed eyes, "Keep out of this you pathetic girl."

With a flick of his hand Nancy fell to the ground out cold. Darren dropped to his knees and glared at Dangerfield as he held onto Nancy.

"What did you do?" he yelled angrily, "TELL ME!"

"Oh calm down boy. She won't die yet."

Darren gave an angry yell and fired a spell at Dangerfield. The red bolt of light scraped him along the shoulder knocking him backwards. His grip on Hermione loosened causing her to slip to the ground.

"Get Hermione," said Draco to Ron, "Potter, look you know how to duel. Help me defeat this bastard."

Harry nodded and hastily gave instructions for the other's to help Ron keep Hermione safe. As Dangerfield stood upright he went to throw the other's away from Hermione but a protection shield shot up from Ron, Seamus, Benji, Peter and Darren's wands. Dangerfield gave an angry growl and stormed forward to only be thrown backwards by two spells from Draco and Harry. The pair stepped forward as the frustrated man stood up. His eyes were black pools of darkness and the feeling of hatred seemed to radiate off his body.

Both Draco and Harry knew they were in far to deep but turning back was not an option they were going to face. Hermione's life was depending on them to defeat Leonard Dangerfield once and for all.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" shouted Harry to Ron who hastily obeyed before turning back in time to be thrown back by a powerful spell.

Blood dripped down from his nose as he stood up and fired back spell after spell. Draco was doing the same duelling as fast as Harry was. It felt like they were back in the days of Voldemort battling for their own lives and those of people around them.

Dangerfield gave an angry yell and a force powerful then anything they had seen of felt sent both sliding along the ground. But still, both stood and staggered back into the ferocious battle.

**DH**

"She's coming around!" cried Ron as Hermione gave a little moan and shook her head before sitting up slowly.

"Draco," she murmured in confusion.

"He's busy," said Ron, "You need to rest."

"No, no. He remembered," said Hermione frowning around her in confusion, "Why are we in a classroom?"

"It's Dangerfield," said Ron hastily, "He's back. He remembers everything and is after you again."

"What?" cried Hermione, "But he was in prison!"

"He escaped."

Hermione slowly stood up with help from Ron. She looked around her slowly and frowned when she saw everyone apart from Harry or Draco.

"Where are they, Ron?"

Ron swallowed a lump in his throat, "Battling Dangerfield."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "He could kill them!"

"They want to destroy him, to stop him."

"From getting me," added Hermione.

She looked down at the ground and smoothed her clothing before pulling her wand out. Taking a deep breath she gave a nod.

"Listen up! Darren stay with Nancy- is she okay?"

"Should be," he murmured not taking his eyes off Nancy.

"Right. You stay with her, Seamus, Benji and Peter – find anyone who can help and while you are at it contact Remus Lupin and tell him Dangerfield is back. Ron… you are coming with me."

"Why?"

"If Dangerfield wants me," said Hermione angrily, "That's what he is going to get."

**DH**

"Why don't you both give up?" snarled Dangerfield stalking towards Draco and Harry who were panting heavily as they tried to stand, "No one is worth this much trouble."

"Says the arsehole after Hermione," snapped Draco before spitting out blood and standing once again beside Harry.

Before either of them could strike both were knocked to the ground once more feeling utterly winded.

"Leave them alone!"

Both Draco and Harry pushed themselves up to see Hermione standing in the corridor with Ron beside her, both with wands at the ready.

"Weasley! Get her out of here!" shouted Draco swaying a little as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"No!" snapped Hermione walking forwards looking angry, "He wants me that's what he is going to get. Because a man obsessed has one weakness and that is the thing he wants most!"

Dangerfield chuckled as Hermione stood ten meters from him glaring at him, "You've come to your senses I see?"

Hermione laughed, "Seems that way. You see you never cursed me in this life. So I have more control over my actions and myself. I can ­_hurt_ you and you can't kill me for it."

"Is that so?"

"It is. So here we are. Right now I am going to fight back for the last time. After tonight you will not come near me again."

"Mione," said Draco desperately, "Don't."

"No Draco. This is it. Either he leaves here in a body bag or I do."

"NO!" shouted Draco stumbling forward but Dangerfield shot out, sending Draco flying through the air and landing on the ground in a heap.

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes before turning to Dangerfield angrily, "You _bastard_!"

It was the snapping point. Hermione raised her wand and Dangerfield simply smirked. But his face drained of colour as Hermione fired spell after spell at him. The obsessed man stumbled backwards and fell down to the ground. He turned to Hermione looking panicked.

"What are you doing?" he cried out in a horrified tone.

"Payback for all you did to me in this life and my past!"

Dangerfield suddenly jumped up in an almost floating like manner. Within a spilt second his hand was firmly around Hermione's throat, lifting her from the ground as she gasped for breath.

"Let her go!" roared Ron firing a stinging charm at Dangerfield's hand.

The man cried with rage and Hermione used it as her opportunity to gasp out a spell.

"_S-stupefy_!"

Dangerfield fell to the ground out cold, Hermione dropping down with him. She hurriedly stood up and rushed over to Draco shaking him.

"Draco! Draco!"

Hermione checked his pulse and felt it faintly. She beckoned Harry over and both worked CPR on him to get him breathing once more. Within two minutes he gave a gasp and looked at Hermione with relief.

"Did you kill him?" he asked calmly.

"He's unconscious," replied Hermione glancing over her shoulder at the still Dangerfield, "You need to get to the Hospital Wing."

Draco gave a little grunt and sat up slowly wincing as a sharp pain emitted from his ribs. Hermione helped him lean against the wall before all jumped in surprise.

"He's waking up!" shouted Ron.

Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him shake his head in protest. Hermione kissed him tenderly on the lips and stood up pulling her wand out again as Dangerfield shifted into an almost upright-seated position. As he looked around he was met to the sight of Hermione's wand tip. He gave a smirk but grunted as Hermione shoved it into his cheek.

"Get up and fight fairly," said Hermione in a snarling voice, "No more hand tricks, a real duel. Now."

Still smirking, Dangerfield stood up and mockingly bowed as he pulled out his wand. Hermione showed no response to his mocking and held her wand at the ready.

"Won't we bow and count to three?" asked Dangerfield with a raised eyebrows.

"You don't deserve the proper duelling etiquette."

"Very well then."

Within that spilt second Hermione was slammed backwards from a sudden spell shot by Dangerfield. Waving his hand, he pinned her friends helplessly against the wall as Hermione gave a cough and sat up taking deep breaths of fresh air.

"It's fair duelling Hermione! Just like you wanted!"

Hermione shot him a filthy look and stood up, dusting her robe off before firing one of her own spells back, followed quickly by another. As she had suspected, he blocked the first but not the second. Dangerfield stumbled backwards a little but gained control of his footing before he fell. He waved his wand wildly and Hermione quickly ducked, avoiding the shot of flame that propelled its way towards her by a gush of scorching wind.

"Lucky one, aren't you?" he taunted, "Soon you will see fighting me is pointless. But let us see how far you will go to save dear Draco."

Before Hermione could act Dangerfield vanished, taking Draco with him. Around her, her friend's fell from being pinned. The other students and Professor's remained sleeping however.

"He must still be in the school to keep them asleep," said Hermione glancing at the other's as Lupin came running into the school with Tonks, Bill and Charlie along with Seamus, Benji and Peter.

"Hermione," gasped Lupin breathlessly, "Are you alright?"

"He has Draco. I-I have too save Draco. I need to find him before Dangerfield kills him," said Hermione before she started running along the corridor following her gut instinct.

Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie and Bill ran behind her with Lupin having instructed the other's to get help from the Ministry. Hermione knew he would head for the most impossible part of the castle to access. In her mind Hermione knew that would be the roof. He was testing her; to find out how determined she was to rescue the one she loved. Hermione panted, keeping one hand on her aching hip while her other hand kept her wand at the ready. The stairs kept winding up higher and higher but despite Lupin and the other's questions Hermione kept moving. She was not giving up. Draco never gave up on her and she would not turn her back on him now.

"Hermione we have been going for ten minutes now," said Ron panting, "How much further?"

"As much as it takes," replied Hermione finally putting an end to the constant questions.

The stairs became narrower causing them to go up one by one. As soon as they narrowed they became wooden stairs, creaking loudly with each step. Hermione's stepping didn't slow, despite her breathlessness and stitch in the side. But finally, finally they reached the top. The trap door was bolted shut with cobwebs hanging around the hinges and lock.

"_Scourgify_!" muttered Hermione cleaning away the cobwebs. She shook the lock a little before pointing her wand at it with narrowed eyes.

Everyone flinched as it blasted to pieces, along with the trap door itself. Hermione reached up and pulled herself through the trap door to be met with the laughter. Looking up she almost screamed out in shock at the sight of Draco dangling helplessly in the air away from the ground of the top tower.

"You came all this to _not_ save him," chuckled Dangerfield as the others came through, looking at the six of them.

"Just let him go," begged Hermione stepping forward slowly, her wand lowered to show she meant no harm, "I beg you."

"What does his life mean to you?"

"Everything."

"Enough to bargain your life for his?"

Hermione nodded without hesitation despite everyone protesting, including Draco.

"Mione I'm not worth it!" he cried only to groan in pain as if something were gripping him tightly.

"Shut up, Draco!" cried Hermione only to cry out as Harry appeared out of nowhere on his broom and pulled Draco onto it.

Dangerfield watched as the seventh member of the group took off with his bargaining chip. He turned back to Hermione who had recovered from her shock and was looking at Dangerfield in anger, her wand pointed directly at his chest along with the others behind her.

Despite his power, Dangerfield knew he was screwed. Behind him was a long drop to death; in front of him were six people ready to kill if given the moment. If he left the school the Ministry would track him down almost instantly.

"Hermione… I only wanted you to be in my life forever. I would treat you like a princess," he said sweetly.

"You cursed me, raped me!" cried Hermione in anger, "And you suddenly think I will come running into your arms?"

He looked at her helplessly before reaching out. Hermione gave out a scream of terror as she was pulled towards him, against his body. She angrily slapped him hard across the face as a force field went around her friends, stopping them from helping. He laughed coldly but gave a cry of surprise as Hermione forced them both over the edge of the tower.

The others gave shouts of horror as they saw Hermione vanish over the edge with Dangerfield. The force field vanished as they both fell allowing them to run forward.

"HARRY!" roared Ron spotting him on the ground, "GET HERMIONE!"

Harry jumped onto his broom as Draco sat on the ground weak with horror. Harry felt the cold wind whistling through his ears as he saw his friend tumbling towards the ground, towards her death.

"Faster!" he urged his broom.

His heart raced faster then it had done so before. His broom was giving him all it could but all Harry could do was hope it was enough. The building was coming closer along with Hermione, he had to make it, and there was no question about it. The other option wasn't acceptable. Hermione's screams could be heard as he stretched his hand out, as though aiming to catch the snitch. He felt her hand grab onto his before he slipped. One hand held onto his broom as Dangerfield crashed onto the ground. But now both his life and Hermione's were at stake. His grip on the broom was slipping.

"I need to pull you up to the broom!" said Harry as his arm ached from the earlier battle, "Hold on!"

"I'm not letting go!" cried Hermione as she shook with fear.

Harry gave a cry of strength as he tried to pull Hermione up with one hand. He stopped once Hermione screamed in fright, her hand slipping in his.

"I slipped!"

Harry let out a breath trying to keep calm. He couldn't guide his broom to the ground one handed while holding onto Hermione. He closed his eyes briefly before the sound of another broom filled the air around them.

"Grab on!"

Harry turned and looked down to see Draco helping Hermione onto his broom. Once she was on, Harry pulled himself onto his own broom.

It was over. They had won.

**DH**

"Is he dead?"

"He is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"There is no way possible for him to come back alive and start terrorizing me?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Hermione let out a deep breath and hugged Tonks happily before falling back against the chair of the Hospital Wing. Once Dangerfield had died everyone had woken up to find a dead man at the base of the tallest tower. Professor Hill was instantly filled in by Lupin and medical attention was sought for all students.

Hermione gave a smile as Ron sat down beside her, "Pretty dramatic, huh?"

"You pushed him off the tower and went down with him, Hermione," said Ron looking pale still, "That's not dramatic, that's traumatic!"

Hermione gave a chuckle and sighed, "Well on the bright side he is dead."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"There is no way possible for him to come back and start terrorizing you?"

"Not that Tonks is aware of."

Ron nodded and patted Hermione on the shoulder as Draco walked out, his injuries healed except for a few scratches.

"I'll just go and… see how Harry is doing," said Ron standing and leaving.

Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a smile as she stood up, "Thanks for saving me back there."

Draco gave a nod before hugging Hermione tightly, "Never, ever do that to me again?"

"What?"

"Throw your self off a tower to kill someone!"

Hermione smiled and gave a shrug before kissing Draco tenderly, "You know there is already talk of a Christmas Dance."

"Really? Will you go as my date?"

"Just let me see if I need to go tower jumping first," joked Hermione before kissing Draco once again, "Relax, I was joking."

Draco just gave a sigh and hugged Hermione once again glad she was still alive and that he remembered everything.

**A/N: As the author I have to say that this was one damn action packed chapter! So… review! And celebrate! Dangerfield is D-E-A-D!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. You're All I Have

**A/N: - dances in seat to Never Again by Kelly Clarkson – Anyway thanks for the reviews and as I write this it is I am friggin hot from the summer heat. But hey, thats the Queensland weather for ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I wish I had invented Harry Potter but I didn't. That's not my name as the author on the books.**

_Chapter Thirteen: You're All I Have_

Hermione stared up at the high ceiling unable to sleep despite her traumatic night followed by extra curricular activities afterwards. She heard Draco give a sigh in his sleep before rolling to his side. Hermione sat up and walked over to the nursery door. She pushed it open and looked around the room in the dark. Despite being only 19 she had looked forward to having her own child with Draco. But obviously it wasn't meant to happen just yet but maybe in the future she would have a child that possibly had her eyes, Draco's hair colour, her smarts and obviously Draco's love for Quidditch.

Hermione smiled in the darkness and left the room, heading downstairs to the sitting room.

She sat down on the lounge but jumped as the door burst open with Blaise pulling Pansy in behind him.

"Granger?" he said frowning.

"Hermione!" cried Pansy running to Hermione and hugging her, "Blaise you said they still weren't back together! Liar!"

"They weren't when I left the school after Draco went to find her," he said sitting down and frowning at Hermione, "Did you sneak in?"

"No," said Hermione as Pansy sat beside her, "It's a long story."

"And I have all night," said Pansy with a nod from Blaise, "Spill."

Hermione sighed and looked at the two critically, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on," sighed Pansy, "Just tell us both already."

Hermione gave a nod and told them everything, from the trip back in time to stop Dangerfield to that night's events. It took her a good twenty minutes to tell the pair everything and when she finished they both looked at her with wide eyes. Hermione could literally see their minds churning with millions of questions to fire at her.

"Look," said Hermione standing up, "I know you both have questions but can it wait till morning? I'm exhausted now and need to sleep."

They both nodded a little too overwhelmed to ask questions at that moment. Hermione hurriedly escaped to upstairs. She closed the bedroom door behind her and walked over to the bed, jumping a little as Draco rolled over to face her awake.

"Where have you been?"

"Downstairs talking to Blaise and Pansy," said Hermione lying down beside him.

Draco gave a nod and laughed a little, "I forgot Blaise was alive… its so weird."

"Imagine how it was for me then," said Hermione snuggling closer to Draco, "I remember everything about us but you had a complete different reality to me."

Draco gave a sigh and nod and kissed Hermione on the forehead before both drifted off to sleep again.

_**--**_

Christmas came and went and so did the dance. It was nothing glamorous really. The entire group went and spent the night talking more then dancing. Everything was normal – for them at least. Classes continued as normal once everything died down after the Leonard Dangerfield ordeal.

Before they all knew it the summer break from their first year of University had arrived. Harry left a night early to go back to Hogwarts for Ginny's graduation.

"One year huh?" said Ron as they sat in the centre hall eating the end of year feast, "I have another to go before I can start working full time."

"Three for me," said Hermione with a smile at Ron.

"Same," said Draco, Nancy and Darren.

The chatter continued with the group discussing how Ginny would be joining them next year to begin her training as an Auror. The hall went quiet as Professor Hill stood up to give the end of year speech.

"I must say," she started, "This year has been an exciting one. But I think everyone came out of it a lot stronger. I look forward to seeing those returning next year along with the new group arriving from a range of magical schools worldwide. I won't say much more, just that I hope you all have a safe summer and I look forward to the next school year."

Everyone clapped politely as she sat down for the arrival of desert.

"So," said Hermione, "What is everyone doing for the summer?"

"Darren is taking me to his place so I can meet his mother and see where he grew up," smiled Nancy looking at her boyfriend adoringly.

Darren grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Blaise rolled his eyes causing Hermione to look at him next.

Blaise gave a sigh, "Pansy and I are spending the first month here with our families and the next one in France. I plan on asking her to marry me," everyone started gushing, well Hermione and Nancy did while the boys nodded with smiles, "But don't say _anything_ to her about it!"

"That's great!" said Hermione knowing Pansy would accept.

"What about you Weasley?" said Blaise wanting to turn the attention away from him.

"I'm not doing much. Just staying at home. I might go to Egypt to visit Bill and Fleur."

"Benji?" asked Hermione.

"Going home to see my girlfriend and family."

"Peter?"

"Home," he nodded.

"Seamus?"

"Going to see my parents and maybe travel for a bit with Dean."

"What about you two?" asked Nancy, "You've questioned everyone else?"

Hermione gave a shrug. She really hadn't planned her holiday break. She turned to Draco who looked as clueless about it as she did.

"No idea," said Draco with a nod from Hermione.

"You haven't planned your break?" frowned Darren.

"I haven't thought about it much. After this year of drama I never really got to planning anything," said Hermione.

Draco nodded in agreement.

_**--**_

Later that night the pair returned to the Malfoy Manor with all their gear.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione turning to face Draco, only he was gone, "Draco?"

Hermione walked out of the bedroom and along the hall glancing around for him. She headed down the staircase and through to the main part of the manor.

"Draco?"

"In here."

Hermione headed into the sitting room and gave a gasp. The room was lit with a hundred rose scented candles and all the furniture was gone. The carpet was white with a soft pink glow from the candles. Rose petals scattered the floor all over with Draco standing in the centre of the room.

"Draco?" said Hermione in confusion stepping into the room slowly, "Wh-what is this?"

"This is me," said Draco with a small smile on is nervous face, "Asking you to marry me."

Hermione stood still as the question hit her in surprise, "What?"

He walked over to Hermione and led her to the centre of the room before kneeling down and revealing a green case. He opened it slowly revealing a silver ring with a large, round cut diamond that glittered in the flickering candlelight.

"Hermione Jean Granger… I spoke to your parents during the week and they gave me their blessing to ask you this one question- will you marry me?"

Hermione let out and little laugh as tears of joy filled her eyes. She nodded vigorously causing Draco to grin happily as he slipped the ring on before standing to kiss her.

"I love you," said Hermione looking at him with a grin, "So much."

"I love you too Hermione," he said before kissing her again.

Hermione grinned into the kiss before pulling away and looking at him with smiling cinnamon eyes. Draco swooped down once more and kissed her on the cheek then lips unable to contain his immense happiness.

"So what are we going to do this summer?" asked Draco leading her to the floor by the warm fireplace.

The pair sat down, hands entwined with Hermione smiling at the ring sitting perfectly on her finger.

"Well," said Hermione seriously, "There is the engagement party to plan and throw of course. Then I guess we start planning the wedding."

"How soon do you want to marry?"

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and gave a soft sigh, "Whenever we want to."

"So… the nearest acceptable date?" grinned Draco.

Hermione chuckled, "I guess we can fit it into our extremely busy summer."

_**--**_

"Are you serious?" cried Ginny as Hermione showed her extravagant ring.

Hermione grinned and nodded, "He asked me last night."

"My gosh. Hermione I am so happy for you!"

The pair hugged happily before discussing Ginny's graduation in which she had been rewarded the Ministry of Magic Award for Academic Achievement. Harry came along for the night and enjoyed catching up with students in other years he had known along with spending the night dancing with Ginny.

"But enough about me!" said Ginny grabbing Hermione's hand and looking at the ring with a grin, "You and Draco! Engaged!"

Hermione laughed happily, "I know. I'm still trying to process it all. My mother's over the moon and Dad is happy for me."

"Have you told Harry and Ron?"

"You were the first of my friends I have told! Draco is seeing Blaise today to tell him."

Ginny gave a happy sigh, "You deserve this. After all this years drama with Dangerfield and the miscarriage… this is what you absolutely deserve."

"Thanks Gin. You are my maid of honour when the time comes," said Hermione with a grin.

"So," said Ginny still smiling, "What are your plans so far?"

_**--**_

Blaise looked at Draco in confusion, scratching his forehead as he did so. Draco merely focused on his coffee cup as if the steam swirling from the contents were utterly fascinating him more then what Blaise was about to say was.

"I always pictured you as a player," said Blaise, "Not the get engaged and married after one year in University type."

"A player?" said Draco snapping his head up to Blaise at the comment.

Blaise nodded, not at all ashamed at what he had just said, "Mate, you gave off that aura all of last year."

"Last year I was messed up, dating Hermione, pining for Hermione, dating her again… the cycle continued."

"Even so, I just never really saw you settling down and marrying her. Not many people wind up marrying their first loves and even if they do its in the divorce courts within the first six months, if not the first fifty-five hours."

"Who gets divorced after fifty-five hours?"

Blaise shrugged, "Some muggle singer. Her name escapes me."

Draco just shook his head a little and sipped his coffee, "Look, I love her and this won't end like that muggle singer's marriage."

"I'm not saying it will. I'm just telling you what I thought. I guess I can't really talk. I mean look at me – I plan on marrying Pansy."

"Precisely and before you say anything - I had planned on asking Hermione to marry me the moment I fell in love with her."

Blaise made a face and waved for a waiter, "I need a fire whiskey."

"Why?"

"Because you are making me want to get drunk to forget all your romantic talk."

_**--**_

"Don't you think it's a bit soon?" asked Ron bluntly.

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise, "Too soon?"

"Well yeah. You are young after all."

"Ron has a point," said Harry trying to make light of their views.

Hermione gave a little laugh and stood up from where she was sitting, "I'm not rushing into anything. For all I know Draco and I might not even get married this summer. It depends on when we can get everything organised."

"Hermione, we are happy for you," said Ron with a nod from Harry, "We were just thinking maybe you and everyone else need to really get used to the idea of being engaged first."

Hermione gave a nod taking it in from Harry and Ron's view. Both her friend's sat down looking at the ring on her finger.

"So… Hermione Malfoy," said Harry, "I guess I could get used to it. I mean I've gotten used to you being his girlfriend and now fiancée."

Hermione laughed a little and looked at the ring her self, "At least we'll be married before children come into the picture."

Both guys nodded before the talk moved onto other topics. Soon Hermione's engagement was far from their minds as the trio relaxed together, talking and laughing about random and absurd things. Molly peered in at the three and smiled. Even she was feeling a bit younger listening to the laughter that brought back memories of past summers.

Hermione looked down at her watch laughing and was surprised to find three hours had passed. She jumped up surprising Harry and Ron.

"Where's the fire?" joked Harry.

"Oh nowhere," said Hermione with a smile, "I said I'd meet Draco for dinner at six and it is five already."

"You still have an hour till six," pointed out Ron.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah I know. But I have to get ready."

The pair nodded and three finally realised that the summer's wouldn't be the same as the past one's had been. Hermione was in a committed relationship and they all had real responsibilities.

"Well how about we meet up for dinner at Hogsmeade tomorrow night? Ginny can come as well and get to know everyone from Uni that can make it," said Hermione brightly.

"I guess I could do that. Ron?"

Ron nodded with a smile.

Pleased, Hermione said goodbye and left with a crack. Both Harry and Ron sat down feeling as if they were losing their best friend.

_**--**_

Hermione looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow, "Quidditch?"

"It's a muck around game with my old Slytherin team," said Draco cutting away at his steak, "What's the big deal?"

"You didn't tell me!" cried Hermione; "I made plans for a dinner get together at Hogsmeade tomorrow night and now you can't make it because of _Quidditch_."

"Well you didn't exactly tell me about those dinner plans until just now either."

"But you knew about Quidditch for three days!"

"I'm sorry."

Hermione just looked down at her salad taking a few deep breaths. Draco gave a sigh and lowered his fork.

"Hermione, don't get angry with me. I can still make the dinner – just not right away. Besides, I haven't seen these guys for a year now."

"I'm not angry," replied Hermione looking at Draco, "Just annoyed."

"You know, we already sound like we are married."

Hermione a short laugh and took a sip of her wine. Draco frowned at her reaction but said nothing. Hermione let out a deep breath and tapped her foot nervously before placing her hand over Draco's. Again he frowned at her sensing something was indeed bothering her.

"What is it?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Draco nodded.

"Well… I think we should hold off being married for a few years. We are young and have our entire life ahead of us."

Draco gave a nod and chuckled, "You know you had me scared there."

"I did?"

Draco nodded, "I thought you were going to say you weren't ready to be engaged yet and wanted to give the ring back."

Hermione smiled, "No! Never! So… do you think you can make it tomorrow night?"

Draco nodded, "Will you mind if I am late?"

"Well… no… but if you don't show you should know what to expect."

_**--**_

_Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

"I thought you were in America!" cried Hermione as Nancy hugged her happily.

"Well Harry and Ron sent one of those express owls to tell us about tonight and Darren and I just couldn't miss it," said Nancy before noticing the ring. Her mouth dropped open as she grabbed Hermione's hand taking in the sparkling diamond, "No way!"

Hermione nodded and hugged Nancy again as she squealed.

"Where is he?" asked Darren smiling beside the pair.

"Not here yet," said Hermione walking into the pub with them, "He is at some male Quidditch bonding thing."

The three headed over to their table where the others were chatting pointlessly about what the mark on the wall was from.

"Butterbeer stain," said Ron pulling out a sickle.

"Fire whiskey," said Ginny simply placing her sickle with Ron's.

"Veela Vodka," said Harry adding another sickle.

"I'm with Ron," said Seamus with a nod from Dean.

"Pity Benji and Peter couldn't make it," said Darren, "But I think Veela Vodka."

"Fire whiskey," said Hermione and Nancy in unison as Rosemerta came over to take their orders.

"What is the stain?" asked Harry.

Rosemerta glanced at it before looking at her pad of paper.

"Fire whiskey," she said, "Is that all?"

The group nodded as Ginny divided up the money triumphantly.

"You three knew!" said Harry as they smirked.

"We came here over Christmas and asked the same thing," said Hermione, "But Ron started the bet so blame him."

_**--**_

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me chance to hold on_

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have  
_

Draco gave a laugh as he ducked another bludger before spotting the snitch hovering by the goal post.

"Not now!" moaned Blaise as Draco streaked for the snitch.

They had been playing for a good two hours straight, with this being their third game for the day. Draco avoided the bludger's and felt his hand close around the snitch triumphantly. He gave a laugh and landed on the group wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Another game?" asked Blaise landing beside him.

"Nah, I can't," said Draco sticking the snitch in the case as the other's landed around him, "I've got that dinner thing on. You coming with Pansy?"

"Later on. We have to have dinner with her parents again. They wish to get to know me before I eventually pop the question."

"Fun," smirked Draco as they moved towards the showers, "How often do you eat with Mr and Mrs Parkinson?"

"This is the second night in a row."

"While I'm enjoying good company I'll be sure to think of you."

Blaise rolled his eyes and gave Draco a shove smiling, "You find Potter and Weasley good company?"

_**--**_

_You're cinematic, razor sharp  
A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones_

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto  
_

"Oh come on. As if," cried Nancy in disbelief, "The triwizard tournament?"

The entire former Hogwarts student's nodded causing Darren and Nancy to look back in shock. They had heard about it but never knew who had really won it.

"Mate I reckon I would have died doing that," said Darren as the group headed out of the Three Broomsticks and moved towards the restaurant across the street.

"I thought I was going to," said Harry honestly, "But I had people helping me."

"Friendship is an amazing thing," chuckled Hermione earning grins from the other's.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have  
_

"Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone turned to see Draco running over to them, midway through fixing his robe. Hermione grinned and greeted him with a happy hug and kiss.

"Congrat's man!" said Darren slapping him on the back.

Draco smiled as they headed in being led to their large table at the back of the room. As they scanned the menus the group laughed and joked. It was amazing to them to all where the year had taken them. No one really understood it all except for those who could truly remember everything that had taken place.

Hermione gave Draco a smile knowing she really was lucky to be there with him on that day and a few years from becoming his wife when both were ready for that next, adventurous step.

_There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to_

Draco watched Hermione for a bit as she smiled at something Ginny was chattering on about with a wave of her hands. He was content with how things were between him and Hermione. He still couldn't believe how happy he was with her and knew he wouldn't have it any other way for them.

Glancing out the window he saw the few stars streaking the dusk sky and knew that his parents would be glad that he had found a love that made him entirely happy.

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto  
_

"A toast!" cried Ron standing up with his glass of water.

Everyone picked up their glasses looking at Ron grinning.

"To next year, which will be completely drama free," he said with nods from the other's, "Take a sip there is another toast coming."

Everyone took a sip before looking at Ron once again.

"Now, this toast is to Hermione and M-Draco. May both be forever happy and in love all the way into the future."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other smiling as they all took a sip at Ron's toast to their love, happiness and future.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have_

_**The End…**_

**A/N: Yay! I finished it. It has taken me forever to finish this. Seriously, with more then one story on the go it is hard going. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed it and if so, check out my other Draco and Hermione one's .**__

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz!!!**


End file.
